War of the Avatars: The Last Airbender
by Z-King
Summary: One question can change the outcome of a story and this one is such that would change the story of the Last Airbender. What if there where two Avatars? On Hiatus for now.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Okay folks we are nearing the story but first, the prologue. Now naturally we start off with the narration from Katara but a little heads up, there won't be much description so I would like all of you to use your imagination and draw with your mind's eye the images that I write down for you all._

_Now let us start._

* * *

Water. **Fire.**

Earth. **Air.**

Fire. **Water.**

Air. **Earth.**

When I was little, my grandmother used to tell me stories about our world; A world that is ever changing, where one year would be a time of war and then the next would be a time of peace.

This was due to the two who have kept the balance of the world and their never-ending war against one another.

The Avatars, the masters of all four elements.

Always two and nothing more, for that was been the way since the very first benders.

The Light Avatar, a being who brings peace, order, and protection.

And then there is the opposite.

The Dark Avatar, a being who brings war, chaos, and destruction.

For as long as any could remember, the two Avatars have always been at war with each other. Should the Light Avatar win the world would know peace and safety. But should the Dark Avatar win, then the world will know fear, mistrust and suffering under this dark reign.

Despite this they have kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads.

Then one day without reason or knowing, both Avatars vanished.

And then the Fire Nation attacked.

A hundred years of war passed, and yet no signs of one or the other. The Fire Nation is nearing its victory, and much damage has been done in that time.

The Air Nomads are all gone, the Earth Kingdom is keeping all their forces in their major territories, the Northern Water Tribe has closed its borders leaving the Southern Water Tribe to fend for itself.

Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe where called upon the Earth Kingdom to assist them in the war, leaving my brother and I to look after the tribe.

Many believe that the time of the Avatars is over, that the cycle has been broken, but I still have hope. I still believe that one day the Light Avatar will return and save the world.

But many would not wish for his return, for if the Light Avatar returns then so too will the Dark Avatar.

And with that the War of the Avatars will begin again…

* * *

_Author's Note: Well that should stat us off nicely, and the next one will really being the story._

_Now be warned, this might follow a bit of the original story but their will of course be changes, you might see some characters from other seasons appear early._

_There will be some new characters and one will be joining the group._

_You even might see some familiar episode altar, just a tad._

_But all and all I will try and stay true to the characters and to the show itself, and I will accept any suggestions and or helpful hints on writing this story._

_Also for anyone wondering what happened to the trailer for this story, I moved it to my Trailer Fanfiction._


	2. Book 1:Chapter 1-The Boy In The Iceberg

_Author's Note: Okay folks, here it is the first real chapter to this story. Also I forgot to mention I do not own the Avatar series…just The Dark Avatar and a few OCs here and there._

_Oh another thing, this one is going to be long, but I hope we won't be getting a long one like this until we reach the end of book 1…I hope, but it should hold you guys up until I get the next one ready._

_P.S more info on the idea of this story will be at the end of this chapter._

* * *

BOOK ONE:

**WATER.**

CHAPTER ONE:

**THE BOY IN THE ICEBERG**

Among some of the victims of this long war with the Fire Nation, the people of the Southern Water Tribe have suffered. Once it was a grand nation, nearly equal to its sister tribe in the north. Sadly, other than the gift of Water Bending that is where their similarities end.

Thanks to continuing invasion from the Fire Nation, the Southern Tribe lost many of their loved ones. Their people scattered to smaller parts around the South Pole, and one day after another attack what remained of their leaders asked for aid from the Earth Kingdom.

They accepted, but in exchange for protection of what little Water Benders they had left every able warrior of the tribe must join with the Earth Kingdom military when called upon.

Sokka wanted to come but he was told by his farther that there must be someone to stay and protect what remains of the village and the family.

Ever since their farther left Sokka did his best as the only warrior left to train not just himself but the next fighters of their tribe, which sadly still leaves him as the only warrior avalible.

Other than that Sokka served the village by hunting and gathering food and he was not alone in this; though his farther is far away and their mother gone, he still had his sister Katara.

Together along with their Grandmother they have kept the village whole.

Though that hasn't stopped Sokka from wanting to join his father in battle.

"Sokka?"

Sokka snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Katara sitting on the other side of the canoe.

"Were you making muscles at your reflection again?" Katara said while raising an eyebrow.

"No I wasn't. Not anymore," he said whispering that last sentience, "And besides at least I'm not messing with more water magic, Katara."

"It's not magic, Sokka," Katara said annoyed, "It's Water Bending and it's im-"

"_It's important for you to learn it for the sake of our people's culture._ I know, I know," Sokka rolled his eyes every time she talks about her Water Bending. "Now less talking, more _fishing_. The village is not going to feed itself you know."

Katara rolled her eyes and started looking for any signs of fish. Ever since their mom died, Katara had to grow up fast and mainly due to all the things her mother had done in their home. Then when their farther left to fight she worked alongside Sokka to aid the village. If she had enough time for herself she would spend the rest of the day practicing her Water Bending.

She discovered she could do it at a young age, but sadly she was the only one of her village that had this ability and when the few remaining Water Benders where taken away by the Earth Kingdom to a safer location her farther thought best to keep her abilities secret as to not take her away form the family.

And like her brother Katara wanted to help in the fight, which is another reason why she wants to practice her Water Bending.

And it looks like she might have her chance to practice while hunting.

Katara spotted a large fish swimming close by the canoe. Carefully she took her left glove off and started to focus on the location of the fish. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down gently.

As this was going on Sokka noticed that up ahead the water was moving a little fast, meaning that there might be closed to rapids.

Katara continued what she was doing and received a shock when a ball of water came up in mid air and within it the fish. Acting fast she started using her other hand and moved both arms in a waving motion. The ball of water started waving back and forth through the motions of her arms.

"Sokka," Katara said keeping her eyes on her action.

"Not know, Katara," Sokka kept searching for the signs of the rapids.

"But, Sokka I've caught one!" Katara started moving her arms to put the fish within the war to their basket.

Sokka managed to spot a small sign of the rapids and raised his spear to push against some ice to move them away. Just as he raised his spear it hit the water ball causing the water to splash all over him and releasing the fish back into the water.

"Hey!" Katara said, her work now a waste.

"Katara!" Sokka said wiping some water away from his face, "What did I tell you about using your stupid bending while we're hunting?"

"It's not stupid, Sokka!" Katara said, "And I would've had the fish if you hadn't-"

But before another word could be said, a sudden shake from the canoe alerted them that they have just entered the rapids. Acting quickly, Sokka grabbed a paddle and started trying to safely ride through the rapids and avoid any large ice blocks ahead.

"Go left!" Katara shouted as she saw larger Ice coming towards them.

But it was to late; just as Sokka turned right a huge block of ice pushed the canoe left, followed by another block of ice to push them in the center. At once two large blocks of ice rammed into them and destroyed the boat, but thankfully Katara and Sokka landed safely on the larger ice blocks.

"Great," Sokka sighed, "Way to go Katara!"

"You think this was _my_ fault?" Katara glared.

"Well if you hadn't distracted me with your little bending tricks I would have had us avoid the rapids."

"I was trying to catch a fish with my Water bending," Katara argued.

"Well maybe you should have used your bending to get us out of those rapids if you think you're so great!" Sokka said.

"I was only trying to help!" Katara shouted. As she did a little wave came up and slowly pushed against the ice block they where on.

"Why couldn't they leave some of the men here?" Sokka said, not noticing the slight push against the block. "I can't believe the fate of the village is up to me and my baby sister who messes everything up with her and her weird bending."

Katara glared at her brother as for after a long time has finally lost her patience with him.

"Now you listen to me you sexist, immature, sealpig-headed…I can't believe we're related!" As Katara shouts, more waves started to appear and started pushing/breaking the rest of the ice.

"You know ever since mom died and dad left I have been trying my best to help out with the village. And helping _you_ out most of all while you spend half those times playing solider!"

Sokka knew the routine with his sister; he lets her vent out her anger and he says he sorry and would respect her contribution. Suddenly, he noticed the waves pushing against the rest of the ice, and the waves were getting bigger.

"Uh, Katara?"

"NO I AM NOT DONE!" She shouted.

A big wave rose and slammed down on a far-off ice chunk, causing Sokka to flinch. He realized the connection between the waves and his sister's rage.

"I even have to help out in washing all the villager's clothes! And have you even _smelled _your dirty socks? Well let me tell you it's not pleasant!"

Sokka started to get worried, the angrier Katara is getting the bigger the waves are.

"Listen Katara-"

"If you don't want my help anymore then fine!" Katara shouted, "YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

With that final shout a wave instantly pushed the ice that they were on. Katara almost fell off from the push and the surprise, but Sokka managed to grab ahold of her and quickly stabbed the ice with his spear, holding her tight as the ice kept moving until it slowed down with the dying waves.

The two raised their heads as they noticed everything settle, and also that the large ice block they were on was now half its size.

"Just when I think I'm used to your weird things you manage to go from that, to freakish," Sokka said getting his spear out from the ice.

Katara's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean _I_ did all that?"

"Yep."

Sokka managed to pull his spear out, then sighed as he noticed the tip had been broken off.

"And another thing Katara; just so you know I-why has it suddenly gone a bit dark?"

Katara and Sokka noticed that they had just entered an ice cavern. "Wow, how come we-"

But Sokka covered Katara's mouth before she could continue. Katara was about to remove his hand when she saw him pointing up. Katara looked up and was shocked to see a large multitude of icicles.

Both knew that the slightest sound from their mouths could cause anyone of them to fall, and any one of them could kill them both.

Then the Ice block stopped. They carefully and quietly got off and started searching for a way out of the cavern. As they traveled onward, Katara was in awe over the sparkled ice walls while Sokka was more concerned with the extra row of sharp icicles above them.

As Katara continued to marvel the cavern wall she looked down and let out a sharp gasp. Sokka covered her mouth again as the icicles started to shake a bit, but they remained. He turned to his sister to remind her to keep quite but he saw her look of horror, Sokka looked down and shared his sister's look.

The floor was all red.

After learning to hunt by his farther, Sokka knew what this was; Blood.

Judging from the way the ice looked the blood wasn't recent. It had in fact been here for a long time. But just incase, Sokka stood in front and held his spear up as they slowly continued on the way.

Katara's appreciation for the caverns was now replaced with a slight nervousness. The sight of the frozen blood remind her of stories involving deadly creatures and sprits that play with humans only to kill them in the end, as well as the tale of the-

Katara bumped into Sokka, wondering why her brother stopped. She looked over his shoulder, shocked at the sight of a frozen corpse.

From the look of the body it was an old woman nearly around the same age as their grandmother, her outfit was slightly torn and some additional parts of it similar to that of the Southern Water Tribe.

The body's hair was loose and covered her whole face, her finger nails where sharp, almost talon-like. Five bottles surround the seated dead body.

Sokka carefully crept towards the corpse and started poking it with the other side of his spear.

"Sokka!" Katara hissed quietly.

"I'm just checking if she's faking," He argued quietly, "You never know, it might be the witch."

"I thought you didn't believe in those kinds of stories?" Katara whispered.

"Well it doesn't hurt to check you know."

Katara shook her head and started looking further into the cave, carefully avoiding the body. She noticed the blood on the ice started from the body and there was too much of it to be hers.

_Perhaps the blood came from those bottles,_ Katara thought. What ugly idea.

Katara stooped shortly as she reached a dead end. Katara was about to tell Sokka but then something caught her eye. She saw a form in ice at the end. She looked up and saw a larger image, but it was hard to make out. The image below it however, was somewhat easier to make see.

It was human in appearance and in a lotus position.

_Was it another dead body? _Katara thought as she took a closer look.

She squinted her eyes, trying to study the body. She noticed the body appears to look young and…

"Breathing?" Katara said softly.

"Huh?" Sokka said, flinching as an icicle fell. Thankfully, it landed nowhere near them.

"There's someone alive in there," Katara ran to Sokka and pulled out his club and ran to the end.

"Katara quiet," Sokka said looking up as the icicles above them started to shake.

But Katara was more focused on trying to save who was in the ice. She didn't know how this person was alive or how they got there, but she was determined to save them; whoever or whatever it is.

Katara raised the club and stated striking the wall. As she hit the sounds it made echoed in the carven, shaking the icicles above.

"Katara stop!" Sokka shouted adding to sounds, but Katara kept hitting the ice.

Sokka ran to stop her as the icicles above them started to fall. Katara hit the ice a fifth time and finally created a hole. Suddenly, a gust of wind shot out.

The force of the air managed to knock both Katara and Sokka down, oddly blowing all the icicles away and even the dead body was tossed away.

Katara and Sokka looked back at the wall and saw it staring to crack and to even add to their amazement the wall started to glow a bright white and blue light and then suddenly the light shined even brighter and the cavern wall exploded and a beam of light was shot into the sky.

The beam of light started sending blue vibrations that formed, extended and faded at the same time, almost like a beacon.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, in a dark candlelit room, four blacked cloaked figures stood in front of a black chest, their have been many before them who have watched over the chest, waiting for the day, waiting for the time they and those before them have.

Suddenly the chest started to shake and small beams of red light started to escape through the cracks, then a red and black glow started shining out the open door of the room and a scream echoed through the halls.

What kind of scream? Was it of fear, pain, sorrow, it was hard to tell but for the moment the four figures could not care they mainly focused on the chest.

One of them walked to the chest and opened it, once then a beam of red light shot out from it and the figure pulled the source and content out.

A single mask, dark in color with jagged red lines around the face, besides the lines it was uttlerly featureless with the exceptions of two eyeholes.

All four knew what this means, at long last the moment they have waited and prepared for, for a hundred years has come.

* * *

Across all the four nations, at every temple it was the same but with both glows appearing on sacred paintings, artifacts, and statues, in every sacred places from the abandoned air temples to the Fire Temple of Crescent Island all showed the same two glows.

One of the fire sages ran out of the room to turn to his fellow sage.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately! The Avatars have returned!"

* * *

At this moment a lone Fire Nation cruiser sails across the waters of the South Pole, on the decks stands a witness to the beam of light stretching towards the sky. This was a sign for him, a sign that he had waited for a long time.

For this was Zuko, better know to most as Prince Zuko or to those who would dare say it in his presence, the banished prince. Ever since his banishment by his farther the fire lord, and act that has been shown by the burned mark on the side of his face, Zuko's mission in life is to regain his honor and today he has found the way.

"Finally," he said, his voice filled with determination, "Uncle, can you believe this?"

"No I can't." Zuko turned to see his Uncle's eyes still on the game he was playing with his bodyguard.

"This is the fourth time I have won, I thought you played Pai Sho before?" said Uncle Iroh, once the most famous general of the Fire Nation.

Sitting across from the table a girl wrapped in warm clothing, only showing her hands and face. She had two strands of long black hair on each side of her shoulder while the rest was wrapped up and two tiny bobs was seen on the sides of her head, this Zuko's bodyguard Mai.

Mai took a sip of her tear and stared blankly at Iroh, "The game gets boring after a while," she said plainly and taking another sip.

"No!" shouted Zuko, "Look!" Both Mai and Iroh looked to where Zuko was pointing at the light, "Well at least there something to look at instead of all this ice," Mai replied as she took another sip.

"This means my search is nearing to its end," Zuko said his eyes still on the pillar of light until it started die down.

"That light came from a very powerful source, it must be one of them!"

"Here we go again," Mai sighed.

"Prince Zuko, we have been down this road before," Iroh stated, "It could have been one of the celestial lights. Now why don't you sit down with us and have a cup of delicious Jasmine Tea."

"I DON'T NEED ANY TEA!" shouted Zuko and bust of flame appeared briefly from his hands, "I need to capture the Avatar, both Avatars!"

As Zuko ordered his men to follow the location of the light, Iroh looked to where the light once shined and wondered if this really was a sign.

"How much you want to bet this is going to be another wild Pigeon Goose chase?" Mai asked, taking another sip.

* * *

As the light started to die down, Katara and Sokka opened their eyes to a shock. The Ice cavern was nearly gone. What once been there was a ceiling filled with icicles now instead they are back out in the open and the dead end was now a crater-like ice form where the light once shout out from and now only the glow remains.

Before either of them could figure out what had happened, a sound from in front made them turn to it.

Climbing out of the crater was a lone figure, its eyes and head glowing in the same light, Sokka raised his spear and shielded Katara incase the figure attacked, then at last the remains of the light stopped and the figurers true form was shown.

Katara immediately recognized it was the boy in the ice she saw. When the light faded from him, the boy started to fall and despite her brother trying to stop her, Katara managed to catch him form hitting the solid icy ground.

Katara gently laid him against what was left of the ice wall to get a better look at him, Katara placed her head on his chest and was surprise to hear a heartbeat as she went to look at his face she heard a groan coming from him.

* * *

Shock, surprise, panic, terror, those where the feelings he last felt before he entered a cold and calming sleep. He remembered the rain and he remembered the waves as it slammed against them. Now he felt very cold but thanks to his training he managed to not let it bother him, he started to open his eyes for what seemed like a long time ago and what he saw was a figure clouded in black shadow-like substance with jagged rocks sprouting form its side and the face was hard and a mix of red and black markings but what he noticed more was the red eyes on it. Red eyes filled with hate and the urge to kill him.

He let out a quick scream and jumped only for him to hit his head on something cold and hard.

"Are you okay?"

As he rubbed his head, the boy opened his eyes again but instead to the scary thing now he saw two people in water tribe get up. The girl looked at him with concern ' and pretty eyes' while the one beside her held a spear and looked at him with caution.

"I think so?" The boy looked around his new surroundings. Judging from those two and the ice all around them, it seems they are either in the North or South Pole.

Then he remembered the scary thing, "Uh, have you guys seen anything strange around here?"

"What you mean besides you?"

"Sokka!"

"Katara, don't tell me we are just going to ignore the fact that we were in an ice cavern and when you hit the wall and all that air just blew it all away and then he came out unfrozen-WHY ARE YOU NOT FORZEN?"

Before an answer could be said, another groan was heard this time nearly loud and over the remains of the wall, the boy looked changed from confused to realization and then to joy as he quickly climbed up the ice and over the crater and laughed.

"Appa! How you doing buddy?" The boy's voice echoed from the crater causing Katara and Sokka to look confused and so letting curiosity getting the better of them they walked around the ice and found an entrance and what they saw both surprised and shock them.

They saw the boy hugging the top of the head of a large, horned, six-legged animal.

"What the heck is that thing!" Sokka shouted his spear at the ready.

The boy smiled down, "Don't worry he's not going to hurt you, this is Appa, my flying Bison."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Your what?"

Then another groan was heard, "Oh, what's making this one now?" Sokka said getting wanting another surprise.

The sound came from the saddle that was on Appa's back, the boy turned to see someone standing up while holding his head.

"Kuzon!" he said happily while the other looked less then that.

"I. Am. FREEZZING!"

The person who the boy called Kuzon seems to Katara, slightly the same age if a little older then Sokka with a small sign of a mustache growing on his upper lip, he had short black hair and his clothing seems to be a mash up of clothing from different parts of the four nations, like someone stitched up bits of pieces of clothing they could find to make a new shirt or pants and his physical appearance seemed plain not a lot of muscles but not skinny almost somewhere in between.

"Where are we anyway?" Kuzon whined as he tried to warm himself up.

"Well I think we could be either in the North or South Pole but I really don't kn-"

"WHAT!" Kuzon grabbed the boy in dismay.

"Tell me you're joking! Please, please tell me you are joking," But finally getting a good look at their surroundings Kuzon knew it was true, he grabbed his own head and fell on his back moaning and shivering.

"I can't believe it, no wonder why it's so cold!"

"Hey!" The two looked down from Appa, "I'm not done talking to you!" Sokka shouted while Katara rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry," The boy said then to the two bellows amazement, the boy jumped off from Appa and slowly and gently landed on his feet safely to the ground.

"So what are we talking about again?" The boy said curiously.

"How did you-you just," Sokka could not put what he just saw into words but Katara figured it out.

"You must be an Airbender."

"Really, an Airbender," Kuzon said sarcastically as he started climbing down from Appa while still shaking from the cold, "I couldn't tell and all this time I thought he was from the Earth Kingdom."

"Don't mind him, he gets cranky when he gets upset," said the Airbender.

"So does my brother," Katara said, "My name is Katara, you've already met Sokka."

"Hey," Sokka said putting his spear up non-threating but kept his eyes on the two strangers.

"Nice to meet you both, my names Aang and this is my best friends, well other then Appa, Kuzon."

"Yeah, yeah nice to meet you both and now if you don't mind we are leaving now," Kuzon grabbed Aang's hand and started walking back to the Bison.

"We are?" Aang said, "But we just got here."

"Yeah and I'm freezing my butt off here."

"Were are you going?" Sokka said with suspicion.

"Somewhere where I can get something warm to wear or drink or anything that is not going to get me sick and die," Kuzon said bluntly.

"We can take you to our village," Katara offered causing Sokka to drop his spear, "We have lost of warm cloths to wear."

Aang smiled, "Really? We would-" But Kuzon quickly covered Aang's mouth and Sokka grabbed Katara's shoulders.

"Could you excuse us for minute?" Sokka and Kuzon said simultaneously, causing them both to look at each other suspiciously before moving an earshot away from each other while taking their respective companion.

"Katara are you crazy?" Sokka hissed

"Aang are you crazy?" Kuzon hissed.

"I don't see what the problem is, Sokka," Katara said.

"They are just being nice, Kuzon," Aang said.

"The problem? The problem is that these guys are strange, Katara and besides what if they are Fire Nation spies?" Sokka said.

"Aang, one of them has a spear and ready to use it also didn't the monks tell you not to talk to strangers?" Kuzon said.

"Sokka, they don't look like spies to me," she said not convinced of her brother's suspicion.

"But the Monks taught me that if someone offers you something nice it would be rude not to take them up on their offer," Aang said.

"Spies never do, Katara that's why their spies!" Sokka said quietly.

"Yeah but do they say the same when one of them looks like they could throw a spear at your face!" Kuzon said quietly.

"Besides they could help us out," Katara said.

"With what?" Sokka asked.

"Well without our canoe we can't get back to the village and they might offer us a lift home," Katara added, unless you have any bright ideas on how to get home without transportation."

"Come on, Kuzon they are offering you something warm for you to wear," Aang said.

"Yeah well I can find something warm at the Earth Kingdom as soon as we leave," Kuzon said.

"Please, Kuzon," Aang bagged as he gave Kuzon his sad Polar Bear Puppy Cub Dog eyes, "This the first time I actually met anyone from the Water Tribes or been to them, please we don't have to stay long."

Both Sokka and Kuzon slapped their faces in defeat knowing full well that they have lost this battle.

They both turned and walked to each other. "Okay if you guys can give us a lift to our village then I guess we can give you some warm cloths or something," Sokka grumbled.

"Thanks and we will both be happy to see your village for a little while before we go," Kuzon grumbled as well.

"Okay so lets all get on Appa, he'll fly us there," smiled Aang.

"Thanks we'll be happy to," Katara said walking next to Aang.

"Right, 'flying' there," Sokka said air quoting, at that moment Appa took a sharp breath suddenly.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Aang said concerned. Appa raised his head slightly as his nose was shaking.

"Oh boy," Kuzon said moving away from the Bison just as Appa let out a powerful sneeze.

Aang, Kuzon, and Katara dodged the snout that rocketed from Appa.

Sokka…not so much luck.

"EWWW! YUCK!" Sokka shouted as he tried wiping his entire snout covered body by his hand or from some snow.

"Sorry about that," Aang apologized on behalf of Appa, "But don't worry it will wash off."

"Yeah but just so you know the smell tends to linger a bit," Kuzon chuckled.

After a lot of snout removal, Sokka and Katara both sat on the saddle along with Kuzon sitting at the head of the saddle while Aang sat on Appa's head as he held on to the reins that are tied to his horns.

"Okay everyone ready?" Aang asked his passengers, Katara showed she was excited to see this while Sokka looked bored, "Aang, just get on with it I'll be blue before we take off!" Kuzon exclaimed.

"Okay, first time flyers hang on tight!" Aang smiled as he shook the reins, "Appa, yip yip!

Appa responded by letting a small noise and as he raised his tail he jumped into the air.

And belly flopped in the water and started swimming.

"Wow, we're flying," Sokka said sarcastically, "I'm so amazed."

"Hey what's wrong with the Furball, why aren't we flying?" Kuzon complained.

"Oh, Appa's just tired," Aang said as he looked at Katara, "Once he's ready we'll be soring threw the sky."

Katara chuckled a bit at the thought and she was about turn when she noticed Aang smiling at her.

"Eh, why are you smiling at me like that?" Aang blushed a bit at that, "Oh I was um well I-"

"Oh it's nothing," Kuzon grinned, "He's just never seen a girl before."

"Kuzon I have seen girls before!" Aang shouted.

"Oh no you haven't you always thought they where make believe and that babies where brought in by Stoke Turkeys," Kuzon chuckled.

"I do not!" Aang's face was all red with embarrassment as Katara chuckled, "From the way you two act, you sound like brothers."

"Nope," Aang's face return to his regular color, "But we've have been friends for a long time and he is like the brother I never had."

"Yeah and Aang's the little brother I always wanted," Kuzon leaned to whisper to Katara, "My real brother is a nightmare, but I'm guessing you can understand that." Kuzon pointed at Sokka, nearly causing Katara to laugh at that.

Sokka frowned, hearing the conversation. He was about to say something when he saw a medium sized bag and it seemed to filled, he was about to check when Kuzon quickly took it away from.

"Hey hands off the stuff, Pony tail," Kuzon snapped.

"What you got in there anyway?" Sokka asked feeling paranoid.

"Noun of your business," Kuzon said.

"It's just some of his junk," Aang answered causing Kuzon to glare at him, it looked he was about to say something but he sighed in defeat.

"Just where is this village of yours anyway?" Kuzon asked Katara.

"Well if Appa keeps going straight will be there in no time."

"Well if this overgrown full ball was flying we would be there now," Kuzon groaned.

"Oh please, like this thing can really fly," Sokka said.

Then Appa raised his tail and slammed it down hard, causing a lot of water to fall on Sokka and Kuzon.

"I think Appa heard you," Aang laughed as a fish was flopping on Kuzon's head while Sokka was trying to get out of a pile of fish that stacked on him.

"Well at least we got enough food for the village," Katara laughed as Appa continued on.

* * *

"Again."

Zuko thrust both arms out, unleashing a torrent of flames from both fists upon two of his Fire Nation Soldiers only for them to dodged them and one on Zuko's left send a quick burst of flame at the prince, Zuko ducked and jumped as the other one fired at him but with his quick agility the fire missed Zuko and he responded by swinging his right arm, releasing a wave of fire at the two only for them to dodge the attack.

Zuko stood ready for the next attack when his uncle intervened in the training.

"No, remember, Prince Zuko the power of Firebending comes from the breath and not the muscles," Iroh stands from his sitting stool to demonstrate.

"The breath becomes the energy for the body and then extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" Iroh released a short bust of fire from his fist, nearly reaching Zuko. As the flame died it brought up a short memory to Zuko, which he quickly ignored and frustrated him more.

"Enough of this," he sneered, "I have been drilling this sequence as well as the others I have already done. I am ready to begin the next set, teach me."

"No, you are not ready yet," Iroh spoke, "You are impatient and have yet to complete all of the basics. Now drill it again!"

Enraged Zuko turned to his men and did a strong kick and releasing a powerful burst of fire from it that managed to knock down one of them. Zuko ignored them and return his attention to Iroh.

"The sages tell us that the Light Avatar is the last Airbender, he must be at least a hundred years old and has more then enough time to master all four elements. I'll need more then the basics of Firebending to capture him and much more when I come across the Dark Avatar. You will teach me the advance set, NOW!'

Iroh gave his nephew and student a hard stare, with Zuko returning it with his own filled with fury and impatience.

"Very well." Iroh he sat back down on his stool, his gaze still on Zuko, "But on one condition."

Steamed started coming from Zuko's clenched fists, "What?"

Iroh smiled "I want you to try and win a training battle against our dear Mai."

"WHAT!" Zuko shouted.

"Hmm?" Mai answered looking away from the side of the ship to them.

"Uncle you have to be joking," Zuko argued, "What does this have to do with the Avatars?"

"If you can prove to me that you can defeat Mai with what you have learned now, then I will teach you the advance set," Iroh explained. "But if you can't then you will keep practicing until you complete your training."

"I don't suppose I get a say in this?" Mai asked her tone still bored as her expression.

"Not unless you like being bored all day," Iroh said as he pulled out his bowl of roast duck. Mai thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and walked to face Zuko. Zuko did not understand what his Uncle was trying to achieve with this but if it means he will learn the advance methods then so be it.

Zuko stood in his battle ready position while Mai just stands. "Begin," Iroh started, and Zuko strike first with a fire blast from his fist at her, but Mai quickly dodged and unleashed from the holster on her wrist, four arrow-like stilettos and threw them at Zuko. Quickly Zuko dodged them with one barely scratching his left cheek, then just as he was about to attack again his eyes met Mai's. While he was distracted from the smaller projectiles, Mai ran up towards him and as he stares into his bodyguards face he could feel her knife gently pressing on his neck.

"Being an Airbender, the Light Avatar can move just as fast, if not faster then Mai can," Iroh said before he ate another roast duck. "As I said, more practice."

Zuko glared at Mai and she smirked a little at him. She pulled her knife back in her outfit and walked past the defeated prince.

"Where are you going, we are not done yet!" Zuko shouted, wanting to try again.

"I'm thirsty," Mai answered as she entered the ship, "Will do it later."

Zuko looked away from her and checked his neck if she left a cut on it, while Iroh gave him a sly expression.

"You know she could make an excellent bride for you."

"Uncle!"

* * *

"Everyone I think we're here!" Aang altered everyone as they neared Katara and Sokka's village, as Appa got out of the water, the two told them that they should tell the village about them first before they enter. After waiting for a minute, Katara motioned them to enter.

As they entered, Kuzon and Aang noticed that the whole village was small, even for a small village. It had an almost poorly made wall made out of snow, they had eight tents and one large igloo and a short watchtower, also made out of snow.

Katara presented Aang and Kuzon to the village. With not countering her and Sokka, numbered 19 residence, 9 women, 10 children, and one old pet wolf.

"Aang and Kuzon, this is the entire village," Katara said, "Entire village, these are Aang and Kuzon."

Everyone just stared at them, Kuzon leaned to Aang's ear, "This is a village?"

"Kuzon, be nice," Aang whispered. Aange bowed to the villagers as a sign of hospitality, but the village continued to look at them with a mixture of surprise, worry, and confusion.

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Aang asked, he looked at Kuzon, "Do you have a fish sticking out of your pants, Kuzon."

Kuzon raised his eyebrow at him, "Aang, I would know if there was a fish in my pants."

"It's just no one has seen an Airbender in ages," said an elder woman, stepping out of the short crowd.

"In fact before my Granddaughter and Grandson brought you here, we thought all Airbenders where extinct over a hundred years ago."

"Extinct?" Aang looked surprised and worried at hearing that, but Kuzon rolled his eyes.

"Extinct, right," Kuzon said then he whispered to Aang again, "I don't think these people get out much."

"Guys, this is my Grandmother Kanna," said Katara.

Aang bowed to the elder woman, "A pleaser to meet you, mam."

"You can call me Gran Gran."

While this was going on Sokka sat near his tent, sharping his spears as he watched the newcomers carefully. Despite Katara,he still didn't trust them. _What could he be hiding in that bag _Sokka thought, _and that so called Airbend-wait what is that he's holding?_

Sokka stood up and walked towards Aang, eyeing the stick-like object in his hand, "What is this thing a weapon?"

Kuzon grabbed it from Sokka, "Yes, we use this to wacke nosey nobodies on the head, why don't I demonstrate." But Aang quickly took it from him before he could do anything.

"Actually this is my Airbending staff," Aang explained, "I use this for Airbending."

Aang tapped it on the ground gently and in an instant, four fan-like wings appeared on the sides of the staff, two large ones on the upper parts of the staff and two small ones near the end. The villagers 'but more so the children' where amazed at the sight.

"This allows me to control the air currents around it and lets me fly."

"But perhaps a little demonstration is in order," Kuzon nodded to Aang, the young Airbender smiled as he grabbed a hold of the two leading spars of the lift wings and couched down slightly and gave a big jump in the air.

Everyone watched in awe as Aang started gliding above their heads in the air, he did multiple tricks such as doing circles above them and then doing twirling upwards and downwards. Aang smiled at how the children where amazed at Aang's gliding, he himself smiled when he saw Katara watching him with amazement too, he enjoyed it so much that he forgot to look where he was going…and then he hit the watchtower.

Luckily, since it was made of snow, it did not hurt and Aang was only stuck head first in it and his staff stuck with him.

"I got him," Kuzon said to everyone, he walked up to Aang and shook his head, "This is what you get when you don't look where you're gliding." Kuzon grabbed Aang's legs and pulled and managed to get him out, but not without breaking parts of the tower and covering both of them in snow.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried while Katara ran to them in concern.

"Are you two alright?" Aang shook off some snow off his head as Kuzon popped his head from the snow and glared at him.

"How is it that something like this happens to me every time I help you?"

Aang shugged, as he bushed the snow off him unitl Katara pulled him up. "That was amazing," she said, while Sokka checked his tower for any more sign of damage. He got his answer when another piece of it dropped on him and Kuzon.

Sokka finally managed to poked his head out from the snow, "Great, my Sister is a Waterbender and you can Airbend."

As Sokka managed to pull himself out of the snow just as Kuzon poked his head out from the snow again, "So what can you do?" Sokka asked.

" At the moment freezing," Kuzon said, "Which reminds me…CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME SOMETHING WRAM TO WHERE!"

As few of the villagers helped Kuzon up, Aang turned to Katara, "You're a Waterbender? That's so cool I never met a Waterbender before!"

Katara smiled at the praise, "Well not yet actually. But I'm learning."

"Alright, playtime is over," Gran Gran said, "Katara it's time to do your chores."

"See you later," Aang waved to Katara as she walked with her Gran Gran.

"See, Gran Gran, I told you he's a real Airbender," Katara said, "You know I remember hearing that Airbenders have a few knowledge of other benders, maybe even Waterbending, I can-"

"Katara," Gran Gran turned to Katara, "I don't think you should put too much of your hope into this one boy."

"But there is something special about him, Gran Gran I can feel it," Katara explained, "I don't know how but I can sense this deep wisdom from him."

"DANG IT AANG!"

Katara turned seeing Kuzon, now wearing one of their fur coats and trying to pull Aang's frozen tongue off his own staff.

"Why did you do this?"

"I gust whantad to sshow tham that it can shtick to myh tounge," Aang managed to say.

* * *

Through out the day, Aang has been having fun with the children and their laughter echoed in the village. Hearing the laughter gave brighten a few of the adults, it had been a long time since their children had anything to laugh about. Some would see this as a day to relax. Well unless you're Sokka.

"Now remember men, you must show no fear when you are up against a Firebender, for in the Water Tribe, we are fierce warriors and we fight till the last man standing."

"What are you doing?" Sokka turned to Kuzon, "Do you mind, I'm trying to train the next warriors of our village here!"

Kuzon looked at the next generation of warriors. Six little kids barley tall enough to reach his knee.

"You're playing games with them?" Kuzon asked.

"No, I'm training them to be warriors like me," Sokka boasted. Kuzon blinked and looked at him.

"You're a warrior?" Kuzon then looked at the whole village and let out a short whistle, "Well this explains a whole lot." Sokka was about to argue with him but one of the trannies raised a little hand.

"I gotta pee!"

"Seriously!" Sokka shouted, "I told you to go before we started!"

"I did, but I gotta go again," the boy wiggled, Sokka groaned, "Fine, anybody else?"

All the boys raised their hands and left while Sokka grabbed his face in frustration.

"Well I can see the village is in safe hands."

Before Sokka could get the chance to strangle Kuzon, Katara walked up to them, "Kuzon have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared an hour ago."

Then more sounds of laughter where heard around Sokka's traning camp, which was just near the watchtower. They looked around it to see Aang and the kids sliding off on Appa's tail and over a bar holding Sokka's spear and landing in a pile of snow.

"My guess probably with the other 'warriors' and kids," Kuzon grinned and Katara laughed at the fun while Sokka was not having it.

"STOP! Stop this right now!" Sokka shouted causing the kids to move their fun away from him while Aang flouted down from Appa.

"What is wrong with you, we can't play stupid games with the war going on!"

"War?" Aang asked puzzled, "What war?"

Katara and Sokka looked at him in surprise, "You're kidding right?" asked Sokka.

Kuzon stood next to Aang, "Actually I got some question about-oh nuts."

The reason Kuzon said that last phrase was because of what he saw and what Aang saw as well.

"PENGUIN!"

Not to far off of the village stood a single Otter Penguin, the animal knew it had been spotted and quickly left the area.

"Aang don't you even-" but Kuzon was to late, thanks to Airbending Aang ran fast after the animal and disappeared into the distance.

"You know I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it," Kuzon complained.

"You're names Katara right?" Katara nodded, "Could you do me a big favor and make sure he doesn't get eaten by anything."

"Does that happen a lot?" Katara asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's an animal lover," Kuzon said, "So, sometimes there have been close calls."

"And what are you going to do?" Sokka asked, glancing at Kuzon's bag.

Kuzon spotted it and grabbed it, "I'm going to make sure me and Aang have enough supplies to head off, when he gets back will be going." Kuzon then climbed up on Appa.

"Well at least there's one good thing today," Sokka said while Katara was already heading to the direction that Aang ran to.

* * *

After following some tracks, Katara finally found Aang among the huddle of Otter Penguins. She saw Aang moving like them and making noises like them, watching this silly act made her laugh, "Aang what are you doing?"

Aang stooped what he was doing as he tried and failed to catch one of the animals.

"I'm trying to get these guys to sled with me but no luck, and I'm suppose to be good with animals,"Aang said, "Have you ever tried Penguin sledding?"

"Yes, when I was little," Katara said thinking back to that old memory.

"Great!" Aang exclaimed, "Then you can help me catch a Penguin and we can sled together."

Katara nodded, "Okay but only if you tell me everything you know about Waterbending."

"Uh, that's going to be a problem," Aang said, "I'm an Airbender and I don't really know much about bending water. Isn't there anyone in your village that can teach, maybe your Gran Gran?"

Katara sighed, "No, I'm afraid you're looking at the only Waterbender in the entire South Pole."

Aang was surprised at that. Shouldn't there be Waterbenders in the South Pole? What happened? But looking at Katara's expression he could tell it's best to ask that question another time.

"Well what about the North Pole?" Aang suggested, "Maybe someone there can teach you."

"It's a nice idea, Aang, but our sister tribe has shut itself out from us and the rest of the world for a long time, I doubt they would send someone here and besides its at the other side of the world, not like I can just walk there," Katara said.

"Well good thing you've meet me then," Aang smiled, "We can take you to there and with Appa flying us there we'll be in the North Pole in no time and you'll find a Waterbending teacher."

"You'll do that?" Katara couldn't believe this finally she'll be able to be genuine Waterbender. But then she remembered the promise she and Sokka made to their farther.

"But-I mean I never left home before and I promised my dad to help Sokka protect the village," Katara felt conflicted, if she left she could finally be a real Waterbender but she didn't want to break her promise either.

Aang could feel the conflict that Katara was feeling and decided to change the subject.

"Well don't worry about it for now," Aang said, "In the mean time, can you please teach me how to catch a Penguin?"

Katara pushed her thoughts back and smiled at Aang, "Okay, it is a very simple thing to do. The art of acquiring a Penguin is an ancient and traditional method, observe, young pupil."

Katara pulled from her coat pocket a small fish and tossed it to Aang, as soon as he caught the fish all the Otter Penguins started surrounding him. He laughed as all the Otter Penguins started covering him hopping to get the fish.

And soon enough both Aang and Katara, each with an Otter Penguin slide down the ice, due to the tasty fish the animals did not mind the two ridding on their backs as they slid down the icy mountain.

Aang laughed at the fun he was having along with Katara, this was the first time he had ever did Penguin sledding and was happy that he had this moment to share it with, while Katara who once forgotten how much fun this was, started reliving those childhood moments again, all thanks to this boy she found in an Iceberg.

After a couple of fast sliding through more hills and in an ice cave the Penguins grew tired and stopped causing their riders to fall off and in the snow, despite that Aang and Katara continued to laugh.

"That was so much fun!" Katara shouted, "I hadn't had this much fun since I was a kid."

"But, Katara you are a kid," The two laughed again till they finally stopped and stared at the clouds passing by.

"Aang," Katara asked softly.

"Yeah?" Aang looked at Katara, her face still looking up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Katara turned to Aang and gave him a warm smile.

"For the fun."

Aang felt his cheek blush when he looked at her eyes, they almost to him seemed to sparkle, "You're welcome."

"Aang can I ask you something?" Katara asked not notching the blush on Aang.

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering, since you're an Airbender, do you know what happened to the Avatar?"

Aang finally snapped out of his daze as soon as she asked that question, "Uh, the Avatar? Which one?"

"The Light Avatar," said Katara, "I know he was suppose to be an Airbender but no one has seen him, do you know what happened?"

Aang stood up, looking nervous, "Well uh, I didn't knew him. That is I knew people who did-I mean-wow what's that?"

Katara stood up as soon as she saw what Aang was looking at, they were near the ocean on the ice and in between them was a form of ice holding/entrapping a Fire Navy ship.

"It's a bad memory for my people," Katara said, remembering a dark time in her life involving a ship like that, but she stopped thinking about it when she noticed Aang walking towards a hole on the side of the ship.

"Aang, what are you doing? We're not suppose to go near that thing," Katara warned, "It could have booby traps."

Aang turned to Katara, "The first thing the Monks taught me about being a bender is that you have to let go of fear, and besides I never been inside of a ship before."

Hearing this, Katara took a deep breath and kept thinking to be brave, after all if Aang is not showing fear then why should she?

As they entered the ship, they are meet with a feeling of cold, not in the traditional sense but more of a presence. They past multiple rooms in the ship, each showing snow that was let in and the multiple items left behind by the ships previous owners such as weapons and armor.

They where just about near the command deck when Aang stopped, "So how did it end up like this?"

"I don't know, Gran Gran never likes to bring it up," Katara said, "All I know is that she was around my age when it happened, it was part of the Fire Nations many attacks."

As Aang listened, he remembered Sokka mention a war, "Katara how long has this war been going on?"

Katara looked at him, surprisingly, "The War has been going for a hundred years."

"A hundred years? Okay back up," Aang tried to put to words with this new info.

"That can't be right, I have friends nearly all over the world and I even been to the Fire Nation before and I have never even heard of a war and Kuzon would have know too since he's from there."

"Wait, Kuzon is a Firebender?" Katara said in shock.

"No he can't firebend," Aang said, "He's been traveling all over the world and he would have known about this war."

Katara decided to ignore this new info about Kuzon for second and focused on Aang's confusion about the war.

"Aang how long did you think you where in that Iceberg?"

"I don't know…a week?"

The pieces started fitting together in Katara's mind, "Aang I think it was more like a Hundred years."

Aang's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"It makes sense," Katara explained, "The war has been over a century old and the reason you've never heard about it is because it didn't happened yet."

All of this was a lot for the poor Airbender to take, as he tired to process this new information he didn't see that as he took a step back, he entered the command deck and his foot touched a trip wire.

As soon as Katara ran in to catch him, a gate fell from the doorway and sounds of metal started coming from the walls.

"What's happening?" Katara looked around the room seeing pipes shaking.

"I think I found one of those booby traps you've mentioned," Aang said, ignoring for now the realization of being frozen for a Hundred Years.

Soon the vibrating stopped and a new sound was heard, a sound of something being shoot. The sound came from a hole on top of the deck. Aang and Katara looked up through the hole and saw a flare was fired.

A signal flare.

"What do you think that means, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Katara said with worry in her voice.

"Well we better head back," Aang then grabbed Katara and carried her bridal style, "Hold on tight," he said quickly as he jumped threw the hole and out of the ship and using his agility he jumped carefully holding onto Katara as he landed and jumped again from ship to ice and then finally on the ground and the two quickly headed for the village.

Unaware that they have already been seen.

* * *

"At last, I found you Airbender," Zuko said though the ships spy scope.

"So I guess we're done training then?" Mai said checking her knifes and her holsters.

Zuko turned to one of the crewmembers, "Tell my Uncle I found the Light Avatar!" Then he looked back at the spy scope and looked at the direction the Airbender was going.

"And tell him I've found his hiding place."

* * *

Kuzon stared up at the flare as if it starts to burn out.

"So is that how you talk to other tribes because I've been told it was smoke sig-HEY!" When Kuzon turned he was meet with the sharp end of Sokka's spear. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"I knew it, that flare came from a Fire Nation navy ship," Sokka kept his weapon near Kuzon's neck, "You're trying to signal a navy ship!"

Kuzon raised his hands, "Now why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe its because you're a spy!" Sokka said.

"I'm not a spy!" Kuzon stated, then Aang and Katara arrived just as the rest of the villagers gathered.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Good, Aang tell them I did not have anything to do with that thing in the sky," Kuzon said.

"He's right."

"Right!" Kuzon smiled, knowing Aang would defend him and not make things worse.

"It was my fault."

"There see it was-what?"

"I took Katara to explore that old navy ship," Aang explained, "She warned me about bobby traps and well, I kinda boobyed right into it."

"Aang, I needed that like I need a spear at my neck!" Kuzon snapped, "And I already got one thanks to this clown."

"Just as I thought." With his free hand Sokka picked up Kuzon's bag off the ground, " I bet you Fire Nation spies have a lot of weapons in here or more to signal the Fire nation!"

Kuzon growled in frustration, "Read my lips! We. Are. Not. Spies! And why would the Fire Nation need spies? Its not like there is a war going on?"

"Actually, Kuzon," Kuzon turned to Aang, the young Airbender was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? Since when?" Kuzon asked.

"A hundred years."

Kuzon raised and eyebrow, "Aang, you know I was born in the Fire Nation and I would know of a hundred year war."

"Ah ha!" Sokka stated, "So you admit you-"

"Will you shut up!" Kuzon yelled at Sokka, the shout causing him to drop his spear but he held onto the bag.

Kuzon turned back to Aang, "Now you were saying?"

"Well it seems we where frozen for over a hundred years," Aang finished. Kuzon looked at Aang, he knew Aang long enough to tell if he was joking or not. Short answer he was not.

Kuzon looked at Katara who nodded, then Kuzon thought back to all that has happened since waking up. Airebenders extinct, no men in the tribe in sight except for Sokka, and him training those kids, and everyone looking at them suspiciously…

"A hundred years?" Kuzon said softly, "A hundred years….A HUNDRED YEARS!"

Kuzon fell to his knees as he covered his face and groan, "I knew something bad was going to happen to me one day but I never expected this to happen. A Hundred Years, why oh why oh why."

Sokka ignored him and went to check the bag for any signs of Firenation gear, but when he opened the bag he only found- "Junk?" he said pulling out an old looking stick.

"It's not junk!" Kuzon said immediately back to his old self as he grabbed the stick and his bag from Sokka.

"This is high quality goods," Kuzon stated, "And this is a special fishing rod carved from the oak of a mighty tree that is said to have grown in the driest deserts."

"Why would a Firebender need all that?" Sokka said, causing Kuzon to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"First off I am not a bender, I am a salesmen." That caused everyone except Aang to give a surprised expression.

"He's a salesmen?" Katara asked Aang. He nodded and whispered to her, "Yeah but he's not that very good at it."

"Well spies or not, because of you two, our village is in danger!" Sokka stated, "The Foreigners are banished from our village!"

"Oh no," Kuzon plead sarcastically, "Not that, please not that. We love this village soooo much. Come on Aang lets get out of this dump." Kuzon grabbed Aang's arm and they walked to Appa.

"No!" Katara pleaded, "You can't do that!"

"Katara, your knew about going to that ship," Gran Gran said, "Sokka's right, it is best that they go."

Katara glared at her family, "Fine then!" She turned around and followed Aang and Kuzon.

"Katara where are you going?" Sokka said.

"I'm going with them," She stated, "They are taking me to the North Pole to find a Waterbending Master to teach me."

Kuzon turned sharply at her, "Wait we are? Since when?" Then he looked at Aang, Aang smiled weakly at Kuzon's glare.

"Katara, you can't do that!" Sokka said, "What about our promise to Dad?"

Katara stopped. In front of her is her chance to finally be what she always wanted to be and behind, her family. If she stays, her dream dies and if she goes she might never see them again and also break her promise.

This was not fair, and Aang could see it in her eyes.

"Katara," Aang walked up to her, "Stay, the last thing that I want is to come between family. Thank you for Penguin sledding with me and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"A promise that you shouldn't have made in the first place!" Kuzon said, already on Appa's back, "Now lets go!"

Aang waved at Katara and jumped onto Appa's head, "Where will you go?" Katara asked.

Kuzon said, not giving Aang the chance to say, "Where we go and what we do is noun of your business but our own, and Aang don't you utter a Yip, these guys don't deserve to see a flying Bison."

Aang looked sadly at Katara before telling Appa to go. The Air Bison stood up and walked away from the village, Katara watched them leave until they where out of sight, she could hear the villagers leaving and carrying their crying children who already are starting to miss Aang. Katara could already tell that Sokka and Gran Gran where walking up to her.

"Katara where you really serious about going with them?" Katara silence said everything to him, "I can't believe that you were going to chose them over your tribe your own family?"

"We've made a promise, Katara, to protect our village and-"

"OPEN YOUR EYES, SOKKA!"

Sokka took a step back after Katara shouted, her angry eyes with tears threatened to fall from her.

"Aang gave us something that we had not had for a long time. Laughter, joy, fun."

Sokka stood his ground, "Fun is not going to help us with the war, Katara, it's up to us to-"

"Sokka, just get a gook look at our village just look at it!," Katara pointed, "Our village is less then what it used to be, many of the other tribes have either moved to the center of the South Pole or gone to the Earth Kingdom for safety."

"Our people are the only ones staying and all we have to protect us is you!"

"At least I'm willing to stay," Sokka argued, "You would rather leave us so you could learn more stupid bending tricks!"

"That is enough, both of you!" Gran Gran stood between them before the two could say anything that they could never take back. Katara walked back to village but not before saying one thing.

"By leaving to master Waterbending I would be more useful to my village and maybe the rest of the world. Don't tell me you wouldn't want to help fight in the war too."

As Katara left, Sokka was going to say something back. But he couldn't, he knew deep down that Katara was right. He did want to do more then protect the village, he wanted to help in the war.

Gran Gran knew this as well.

Sokka shook his head and ran to the village, "Everyone ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be hear at any moment and I do not want to hear another word about potty breaks!"

* * *

"Okay lets see, here maybe we should go-no wait I'm not allowed to set foot in that town anymore," When they left the village Appa took a rest by some Icebergs and while they wait for him to finally take off, Kuzon looked over his map for their next destination, "Then again since we've been frozen for a hundred years they probably forgotten all about me."

Kuzon shivered less from the cold and more on the accepting on what had just happened to them, "Don't think I'll ever get use to that notion."

"And you know I think they might be exaggerating over the whole Airbenders extinct thing. What do you think Aang?"

Kuzon noticed that Aang still hasn't been his usually cheery self. He just sits on Appa's back looking at the water, gloomy.

"Aang?" Kuzon sat next to him, "Let me guess, thinking about that Water Tribe girl huh?"

Aang nodded and Appa let out a low growl, "Yeah, I liked her too."

Kuzon rolled his eyes, "Oh boy, don't worry about her or that village they'll be fine, now if you excuse me," Kuzon pulled the fishing rod out of his bag and climbed off of Appa, "I'm going to catch food, apparently I forgot to pack that."

"Kuzon, I'm a vegetarian," Aang said.

"And I told you fish aren't meat," Kuzon replied, "There-uh-uh well I think about what they are when I catch them."

As soon as Kuzon was out of sight, Aang happened to catch something in the distance in the water and to his shock it was a Fire Navy ship just like the one he and Katara found in the ice, and from the way it was going it seemed to be heading towards the village.

This was his fault, Aang knew that and he also knew what he had to do.

"Appa, wait here and what ever you do don't tell Kuzon!"

Aang jumped off of Appa and headed back to the village and just five minutes after he left, Kuzon came back…with a broken fishing rod.

"Ok looks like we won't be having fish and I don't want you to-" Kuzon stopped as he noticed Aang was no longer there.

"Aang?" Kuzon looked around Appa and the area, till finally he saw the navy ship and realization hit him.

"Oh no, he wouldn't. What am I saying of course he would," he groaned "Appa, if I find Aang before those guys do, I'm going to kill him!" he said headed back to the village, while Appa continued to rest.

* * *

An uneasy silence crept over the village, the people waiting in fear for the coming arrival of the Fire Nation. Many hoped that their ships where long gone from here, many hope it wont be like the many times they came here in the past, as they hope, one is ready for them.

Sokka stepped out of his hut, wearing traditional warrior clothing and his face covered in war paint he walked head high and eyes forward to the top of the wall and stood watch. If they are coming he will be ready.

As Sokka stood a fog rolled in covering everything and showing only a bit of the light from the sun as if near to twilight, so far nothing.

Then a sound echoed, it was the sound of ice breaking.

The wall started to crack like the ice outside the village, the ground shook, as the women quickly gathered the children, Sokka pulled out his club ready for anything, and as Katara came out of her hut to check if anyone was hurt, her eyes widened along with Sokka of the large black object coming out of the fog and straight towards them.

"Sokka get out of the way!" Katara screamed, but Sokka was frozen still at the sight of the approaching ship.

Suddenly multiple memories came to Sokka, the first time he saw a Fire Nation solider, the first time he was trained by his farther, the first time he saw his farther kill a solider, his mother's burned body, and what Katara said to him not to long ago. Then he heard Katara again to move and instantly following that action Sokka jumped off the wall just as the ship rammed into it.

As Sokka picked himself up he noticed the ship stopped, the front of it completely destroyed his watchtower. The villagers all stood behind Katara as they observed the ship, then steamed came out of the front and opened up like someone laying down a sword. Sokka held tight to his club as six figures started coming out of the ship.

The first to come out was Zuko wearing similar armor like the eight soldier's who followed behind him, and behind them was Mai in her coat, she paused a moment to look at the village.

"They call this a village?" Mai said with boredom and followed the rest.

Letting out a battle cry, Sokka charged to attack but before he could have the chance to strike as he neared Zuko, the prince kicked the weapon out of Sokka's hands and with the same leg kicked him into the snow on the side and continued down the ramp.

The villagers huddled together as Zuko stepped forward, the eight soldiers standing a few feet behind him except for Mai who stood on his left side.

Zuko watched them, he eyed their expressions and each of them all showed a mix of fear and a hint of hate in their eyes, the children held on tight to their mother's legs watching him.

"Listen up, all of you," Zuko said as he walked to Katara and Gran Gran. "I'm looking for someone."

Then Zuko grabbed onto Gran Gran and pulled her to him but only holding onto her hood, "The man I am looking for would be about this age."

"Let go of her!" Zuko turned seeing Sokka his war paint gone from his face and his club back in his hand running towards him, as Sokka jumped to strike his foe Zuko let go of the woman and ducked instantly causing Sokka to jump over him.

The miss attack caused Sokka to drop his club, but acting quickly he tossed his boomerang but Zuko ducked and he retaliated by sending a blast of fire at Sokka.

"Show no fear!" shouted one of the children, who tossed a spear to Sokka. He charged at Zuko but suddenly Mai stepped in between them with two sharp knives in both hands and managed to cut the spear in two with one hand and pointed it other and Sokka's neck making him stop.

Katara covered her mouth in fear and Sokka eyed the dagger at his neck and then Mai moved and knocked him over with her a swift swipe of her leg, he was about to get up, only for Mai to toss her knife in between his legs carefully missing any vital areas.

"If I where you I stay down," Mai said walking back to Zuko's side, and ducked just as the Boomerang came back and hit him on the back of the head.

"Be glad you're wearing a helmet," Mai said, but Zuko was not frilled, he let out a wave of fire from his hand making the villagers moved back in fear.

"I will say this once," he hissed, "I know you're hiding him, bring him to me or I will make all of you suffer! Starting with him."

Zuko glared at Sokka as flames came out of both hands. But suddenly a quick blur came and knocked Zuko off his feet, he got up quickly and to see Aang coming off of an Otter Penguin and standing between him and the villagers.

"Hi Katara, Hi Sokka," Aang smiled. Sokka simply waved at him, surprised that he came to help. Aang looked back just as Zuko stood up and the solider started surrounding him, while Mai watched curiously.

Aang raised his staff defensively and quickly he used his staff along with Airbending to push the snow up and knock all the soldiers down except Zuko who melted the snow off with his heat.

"I hear you're looking for me," Aang said to Zuko. The prince observed the interloper, his cloths, the way he moved the snow and the tattoos, it was impossible and yet…

"You?" Zuko questioned, "You're the Light Avatar?"

"Did not see that coming," Mai cleaning her knife and barley watching the scene.

"No way," Sokka said, it was hard to believe that he was an Airbender and first but the Light Avatar too?

Katara shared her brother's shock, "Aang?"

Aang ignored them for a moment and raised his staff as he and Zuko circled each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Who would have thought?" Zuko started, "My farther, my grandfather, and my great grandfather. All searched for you and failed, but now I found you, all my training has prepared me for this moment."

"I'm almost disappointed that you turned out to be a child."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "So? Your just a teenager."

Aang was caught by surprise as Zuko attacked first by sending out flames from one fist at a time, Aang reacted by whirling his staff to take out the flames but Zuko kept it up. The continued attack caused Aang to move back, it wasn't until a stronger bust of flames that Aang noticed that everyone was close behind him and ducked from the flames.

Once again he was putting them in danger, Aang knew he had to end this.

"Stop!" Aang planted his staff on the ground causing Zuko to pause his attack.

"If I go with you, you must promise to leave these people and their village alone."

There was a still-ness in the area, Zuko stared at Aang, seeing any signs of a trick or making a plan, but there was noun. Zuko got out of his battle stance and agreed to it. Aang allowed two of the soldiers to take him to the ship with one holding his staff.

"Finally, this trip is over," Mai said as she picked up her other knife, ignoring Sokka and returning to the ship.

"No, Aang don't do this!" Katara cried but her Gran Gran held her back.

"Don't worry I'll be fine,"Aang said looking back, "See you guys later." As Aang finally entered the ship he watched sadly as the ramp started closing up and the last thing he saw outside was the tears ready to fall from Katara's eyes.

As it finally closed the ship moved back and vanished back into the fog and out of sight.

* * *

"UNCLE!"

Iroh yawned as he exited from his cabin, "What is it, Prince Zuko? I was having a lovely nap."

Iroh looked to see his nephew, Mai and two soldiers holding onto the shoulders of a boy.

"I found him, Uncle," Zuko said, "I found the Light Avatar."

Iroh looked and Aang smiled and waved at him, Iroh returned the gesture and looked back at Zuko.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "This looks more like a child then a hundred year old Avatar."

"That's what I thought," Mai stated.

"We saw him Airbend, Uncle," Zuko said, "That action proves he is the Light Avatar."

Iroh rubbed his beard in thought and looked at Aang again, observing his outfit and the tattoos on his head and hands.

"Perhaps he is an Airbender," Iroh stated, "But we need to make certain that he is the Light Avatar? Thankfully I have a test for such an occasion."

"Uncle we don't have time for this!" Zuko growled.

"Now Prince Zuko," Iroh said calmly, "It doesn't hurt to make certain and besides it won't take long, now everyone in my cabin. Now where did I put those things?"

* * *

The Village was silent as the people repaired what they could with what they had, and all returned to the familiar feeling of sadness, but this time it was for Aang who they exiled from their village and who gave himself up for there sake.

The feeling they felt was of guilt, and Sokka knew that more then anyone. Aang was able to handle himself against the soldiers, he could barley handle one of them and the other beat him at knifepoint and as a warrior he felt ashamed.

He spotted Katara looking out in the direction where the Navy ship left, it was out of sight now but she kept looking, it was similar to when they watched their farther left.

Finally the silence was interrupted by the sounds of heavy breathing, Sokka and Katara turned, seeing Kuzon running towards them. The two meet up with him making Kuzon stop as he took deep breaths no doubt from running a long way.

"Where. Is. Aang?" Kuzon said, taking a breath with each word.

The sad looks where all the answers Kuzon needed, "They took him didn't they?" Kuzon groaned and grabbed his face.

"He gave himself up to save our village," Katara explained, "I'm so sorry, Kuzon."

Kuzon groaned, "Helping people out, once just once I wish he was a little selfish like me!" Kuzon sighed, "Which way did the ship go?"

"You're going after them?" Sokka said surprised.

"Yeah and when I save Aang I'm going to kill him for putting me through this," Kuzon grumbled he was about to leave when Katara grabbed his shoulder.

"We're coming with you."

"Oh no," Kuzon said, "I think you guys did enough already."

"Please let us help you," Katara begged, "We know he's the Light Avatar."

Kuzon's eyes widen "What how did you-wait he told you?"

"It doesn't matter," Katara continued, "What does is letting us help you rescue him. We owe it to him."

Sokka then stood between them, "Wait, Katara I-"

"Sokka how can you still think he's not on our side!" Katara interrupted, "I know you don't like him but the world needs him and-"

"I was going to say the canoe is going to a tight fit if the three of us are going."

Sokka pointed to a canoe by a small river leading to the ocean, "Now are you going to talk or are you guys going to come with me?"

Katara smiled and hugged Sokka while Kuzon looked skeptical at this, he was about to speak when Gran Gran walked to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" All three looked at the old woman holding a rolled up sack, "You'll need these for the long journey ahead."

Katara and Sokka where confused by this.

"It has been a long time since I felt hope, and thanks to you my little waterbender, you brought it back," Gran Gran hugged Katara and then hugged Sokka "And you, every day I see a bit of your farther in you. On your journey I want you keep protecting your sister and be nice to her as well."

Sokka ended the hug gave a concerned expression, "But we promised to protect-"

"I know and you've both done very well," Gran Gran said, "But now the time has come to move on. I will take everyone to the center of the pole where the other remaining villagers are, it is a safe route."

Aang is the Avatar of Light, he is the worlds only chance now, you both found him for a reason and now your destines are intertwined with his."

"Excuse me," Kuzon said, "I hate to interrupt this warm family moment but this thing is not going to catch up with a warship."

Then growl echoed and out from over the ice, Appa appeared coming towards them. "AH HA! Just the thing we need!" Kuzon said running to Appa, "Come on then if your coming!"

"So you're lettings us come then?" Sokka asked.

Kuzon sighed "I hate to admit it but I think I need all the help I can get, now come on!"

Katara and Sokka gave one last hug to their Gran Gran and followed Kuzon up on Appa.

"Ok Appa, Fly!" Kuzon shouted, but Appa didn't move an inch. "ARE YOU SERIOUSE?"

"Will you hurry up already?" Sokka said, "If we don't hurry we might lose them."

"Well we would be going now if this overgrown fur ball would just fly already!" Kuzon shook the reins but Appa did not move.

"Come on Appa, Aang needs your help," Katara pleaded, "Come on don't you want to save Aang?"

"I know Aang says something to make him fly, but what was it?" Kuzon thought hard on the word. He knew Aang used it a lot but what was it.

"Maybe it's yee ha?" Sokka guessed, "Woohoo? yip yip?"

Finally Appa started running towards the water, everyone on board held on tight as Appa neared the edge and what was thought to be diving in was instead Appa taking a short jump and flying up in the sky.

"Finally!" Kuzon shouted as the villagers below watched in amazement at the Flying Bison.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara cheered.

"He's flying!" Sokka shouted amazed, "He's flying, guys he's-" Sokka looked at Katara and Kuzon's smugged face.

"What so he's flying big deal," Sokka said calmly but still felt amazed by what was happening.

Gran Gran watched as her Grandchildren flew off to rescue to hope of the world, with tears in her eyes.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Across the four nations there have been many test to determine the identity of the Light Avatar and this has been the most used by the Fire Nation. These three have been used many times and always has been a success and it is with these we will be sure."

"_**Uncle**_," Zuko nearly ready to lose it, "Those are just a rock, a candle, and a cup of water."

It was true. In Iroh's hands he carried a tray holding a lite candle, an old cup filled with water, and a hand sized rock. Iroh placed the tray in front of Aang his hands still tied up and sitting on one of his stools with two soldiers watching him carefully.

"Patience, Prince Zuko and observe," Iroh stated as he watched the objects carefully.

Soon all eyes even Aang, Mai and even Zuko watched the objects and then something started to happen. The flame on the candle started rising upward almost as if it tired to reach Aang, then the water in the cup started to make ripples flowing in Aang's direction and finally the rock started shaking until it lift it self up and leaned towards Aang.

All object pointed to Aang, the test was complete. Iroh stood up and bowed to Aang, "It is an honor to be in your presence, Young Avatar."

"Uh, thanks?" Aang replied to his current situation.

"Take him to the prison hold," Zuko ordered the guards as they took Aang out the room, but before he left Aang noticed Zuko ordering one of the guards to take his staff to Zuko's quarters. Now all Aang has to do is get ready for a quick escape he just had to wait for the right moment.

Finally Aang was taken to the lower decks as the two guards led him down the halls, if there was anytime to make his move it would be now, Aang thought to himself.

"So you guys never dealt with an Airbender before right?" Aang asked, "I don't want to brag or nothing but I think I can take you both out."

"Silence," said one of the guards, with the helmets covering their faces Aang could not tell which one said it.

"It would be easy too," Aang continued, "With my hands tied behind my back. Which they are." They ignored him as the one in front of him stopped, meaning they reached the cell.

Aang watched him pull a key out then he took a deep breath and just as the guard put the key in Aang released the air from his mouth and added with Airbending he pushed the guard in front of him to the door knocking him out and pushing the guard behind him back with him until they hit the stairs.

Thanks to the now knocked out guard cushioned hit, Aang leaped up the stairs to the upper deck and after opening the upper level door with an airbending kick he entered in to find his staff.

He had to look fast, it was only a matter of time before one of those guards come to and alert everyone that he out, but first things first, Aang had to find his staff, then get his arms free, escape and reunite with Appa and Kuzon and get as far away from these guys as possible.

This would be easy, he said to himself, but as he ran around the corner, Aang found himself facing Mai. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"You haven't seen my staff have you?" Aang asked, her response was pulling out her knifes, "Guess not!" Acting quickly, Aang ran loops around past her and straight on with Mai in hot pursuit.

Aang looked back seeing his pursuer not far behind him, in fact he was surprised at how fast she was running. She could almost run as fast as an Airbender. Well almost as fast. It wasn't unit Aang reached a ladder where a knife hit the wall nearly cutting his cheek.

"Careful someone could get hurt with those!" But it was for nothing as Mai launched another one at him, prepared for this Aang flipped, allowing the thrown knife to cut the ropes off him and just as Mai launched four knifes, Aang pushed his now free arms straight towards her, thus launching a burst of air pushing her and knifes far until they hit the wall allowing Aang to head up the ladder.

Mai would follow him but when she hit the wall all four of her thrown knifes pinned her to the wall with two holding her arms and the other two holding her legs, thankfully the knifes did not pierced her skin just her cloths.

"Well this is just great."

Mai then saw four guards coming towards her, "What are you staring at? Get me down and go after the Avatar, he's escaped!"

Aang looked in every door carefully just in case there was guard or anymore nasty surprises it wasn't until he passed an open door he finally found his staff.

"My staff!" Without even looking inside, Aang ran inside and was about to grab his staff the door closed and right behind him stood Zuko.

"I figured you would come for that." Aang turned around just as Zuko made the first strike. Zuko thrust his left arm letting out a burst of fire but Aang quickly dodged it only for Zuko to do it again with the other arm. Each time he let out more fire, Aang dodged each one but he could not dodge forever it was only time until Zuko finally hits him.

So when Zuko unleashed another attack, Aang ducked and quickly grabbed his staff and swiped at him unleashing a wave of air that knocked Zuko to the wall allowing Aang to open the door and escape.

But after all this time of searching for him, Zuko was not going to give up easy.

To get as far away from them as he could, Aang needed a high place to glide from, so he managed to get to the bridge of the ship, he ran out the open door before the helmsmen could do anything, then Aang released the wings of his glider and started to glide away.

He was ready to flee but Zuko caught up with him and managed to grab ahold of Aang's leg and thus prevented him from going any further out. Aang tried to shake him off but the prince held on tight and his weight dragged them down and the wind caused them both to fall onto the ship.

Both of them got up at the same time and stood in a battle stance, Zuko ready to finish this, while Aang was running out of options. He worried until he heard a familiar roar behind him.

Aang smiled seeing Appa flying towards them. "Appa!"

Ignoring the flying creature for the moment Zuko launched as much fire as he could at Aang. Caught by surprise Aang dropped his staff on the deck and dodged the attack but fire kept on coming until he reached the sides of the ship and when Zuko fired one more time, Aang tried using Airbending to push it aside but it was to late and he was knocked off the ship and into the cold water bellow.

"AANG!" shouted Kuzon witnessing the horrible scene along with Sokka and Katara,

"NO!" Katara screamed.

* * *

Tired and exhausted from his escape and defending himself and added the coldness of the water, Aang was about to slip into darkness and yet as he was about to loose consciousness he could somehow hear Katara's voice.

"Aang!"

"Aang!"

"AANG!"

And the next thing he saw was a light.

* * *

Zuko was about to jump into the water and calm his victory but when he looked down he saw a familiar glow in the water and then erupting from the water a twister made of water was seen raising up on the side of the ship and on top of this wonder is Aang with both eyes and tattoo glowing a blue white light.

Everyone on ship or Appa was stun at the sight of this as well as what was coming next.

Aang started circling his arms and water from the middle of the water twister and launched them at the large glaciers at the right side of the ship, instantly causing an avalanche that stopped the ship instantly and if that was not enough, Aang landed back on the ship and using the water from the twister he knocked Zuko down to the ground and froze his body except for his head.

"Wow," Kuzon said, "I mean I know he's the Avatar but I did not know he could do that."

"Now that's what I call Waterbending," Sokka said and Katara for once agreed with him on that. Appa managed to land on the ship just as the glow faded from Aang and he fainted to the ground. Katara ran to him first, she checked his pulse and was relieved that Aang's still alive.

"Good now lets get him on and get out of here!" Kuzon exclaimed, Sokka ran to get Aang's staff and before he joined the others he couldn't help himself as he walked to the frozen prince and poked him on the head with the staff.

"Ha! That is what you get for messing with the Water Tribe!'

Zuko growled and the ice started to slowly melt. Seeing this Sokka quickly ran back to Appa but stopped as three guards came out with weapons ready.

Katara saw the water on the floor left behind from Aang's attack and decided to try her luck. Using what she knows she started bending the water around her causing the guards to stop. Katara ready to freeze then with the water, Katara launched her attack but sadly instead of freezing them she managed to freeze Sokka's feet behind her.

"Katara!" Sokka cried, the guards started to charge at them and quickly Katara tried it again, this time she successfully froze them at the spot except one who went straight for Sokka.

"Sokka, look out!" despite his sister's warning Sokka was trying to get himself out when the guard was ready to-

"Hi-yah!"

Sokka was dumfounded when Kuzon ran to the guard and gave him a swift kick to his back and knocking him towards the now freed Zuko and brining them both down.

"How did you do that?" Sokka asked as Kuzon took his boomerang and started breaking the ice on Sokka's feet. "I thought you where a salesman?"

"What can I say, I get a lot of bad customers," Kuzon said, finally he freed him and the two quickly ran when Zuko started getting back up.

"HURRY APPA! YIP YIP ALREADY!" Kuzon shouted and as soon as they where all on Appa, the flying Bison took off, Zuko fired a fireball at them.

Zuko watched them fly away until they where out of sight.

"What happened here?" Iroh said coming out to observe the scene and with Mai behind him. Mai walked up to Zuko and at the direction he was looking.

"Well, at least we know that the Fire Nation's greatest threat is a kid."

"That _kid_ just did all this," Zuko pointed to their icy predicament, "Make no mistake, I won't underestimate him again."

Iroh rubbed his beard, "You know on the positive side we are all still alive. I doubt we will get the same luxury if we inevitable cross paths with the Dark Avatar."

Zuko did not care now. He was so close to his goal and the next time he will make sure that it is permanent.

* * *

"Hmm," Aang opened his eyes, seeing Katara, Sokka, and Kuzon looking down at him.

"Hey guys," Aang smiled as he slowly sat up.

"You alright buddy?" Kuzon asked.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Good"

Then Kuzon wacked the back of Aang's head, "OW!"

"Never do that again!" Kuzon shouted as Aang rubbed the sore on the back of his head he looked at Katara and Sokka, "Thank you guys for coming to rescue me."

"Well like Katara said, we owe you one," Sokka smiled.

"That was amazing Waterbending you did Aang," Katara said, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Aang said trying to remember what happened, "I just did it I guess."

There was a silence for a moment until Katara asked the important question that Aang wished to avoid.

"Why didn't you tell us you where the Light Avatar?"

Aang looked away from them, almost ashamed, "Because I never wanted to be."

"So you knew about it?" Sokka asked Kuzon.

"Of course I knew about it," he replied, "Just wasn't my secret to tell."

"But Aang the world has been waiting for the return of the Light Avatar," Katara said, "Hoping that you will end the war."

"Wait a second we don't want any part of this war," Kuzon stated.

"Not like you have a choice," Sokka said, "The Fire Nation is looking for him and they are never going to stop."

"But how am I going to end this war?" Aang asked.

"Well isn't the Avatar suppose know all four elements?" Katara said.

"Yes," Aang said, trying to guess what Katara is heading.

"Well then all we have to do is go to the North Pole and find a Waterbending master to teach you and-"

"Hold it what is this we? You two aren't coming with us." Kuzon interrupted.

"Look I'm grateful that you two helped me save Aang but now that he's safe we can part as unlikely acquaintances."

"But we can be useful," Katara said.

"Really?" Kuzon questioned, "Because I fail to see what a poor excuse for a Waterbender and a poor excuse for a warrior is going to be useful to us."

"Hey!" Sokka shouted.

"Come on, Kuzon let them come with us," Aang pleaded, "If it wasn't for them we would still be frozen for the next hundred years or more."

Aang was right about that but Kuzon was not convinced and he made the mistake of looking at Aang as he once again gave him the dreaded Polar puppy cub eyes again.

Kuzon groaned and rubbed his face with both hands, "Fine you two can come with us. But so help me if you two give us more trouble then your worth then you two can just walk to the North Pole."

"Great!" Katara smiled, "And Sokka, you will get the chance to fight some more Fire Nation soldiers along the way."

Sokka grined, "I would like that a lot."

"Good then we are all in this together."

"Okay, but before we go there we have to do something very important," Aang said pulling out a map from Kuzon's bag.

"What?" Katara asked as she and Sokka looked at the map of the four nations.

Aang pointed at each part of the map, "Well here we are going to ride the hopping Lamas, and here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish, Oh and here…"

As Aang continued the two siblings stared at him oddly and then looked at Kuzon who gave the two a sly grin.

"Welcome to my world."

Neither all four of them know it but this was the beginning of an adventure that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"As you can see Great Ones, she has escaped."

The fully armored solider in black bowed before the four cloaked figures observed a giant hole in the wall, revealing the outside and a forest, "I will send our best to bring her back and-"

"There will be no need."

The armored man, his mask featureless looked at them as they all turned to face him and all four of their faces where covered by a mask each one baring a symbol of the four nations.

"Her training is complete," The one who spoke before, the one wearing the masked symbol of the Earth Kingdom said with a voice of a calm man.

"She know goes to face her destiny," said the one wearing the masked symbol of the Water Tribes with the voice of an elderly woman.

"Now we wait for her to call upon us if she ever has need of us," said the one wearing the masked symbol of the Air Nomads with the voice a young woman, perhaps mid 20s.

"Now clean up this hole and do not bother us again," said the one wearing the masked symbol of the Fire Nation, his voice an old man with great authority in it.

"As you wish, oh great Dark Monks," The solider left them as the Dark Monks turned to look out the hole again. They watched knowing she is out there, knowing that the light is out there, knowing that sooner or latter the two would meet and the world will once again bare witness to what had not come for Hundreds of Years.

The War of the Avatars will soon start again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well that was a long one! Well I hope you all like this so far, it is a story that I always hoped to do ever since the idea came to me from Book 2 of Legends of Korra. _

_Now you are all probably wondering where the inspiration of this story got more popular in my mind, well it started from a fan bored, we did a what if game and I asked what if there where two Avatars one good and one bad. _

_The people who did my challenge came up with wonderful ideas which I incorporated into my story, I think one of them is on this site and if they are I will give them a big thanks for inspiring this story._

_I hope that I will do justice to the characters on this story and I will gladly accept help and ideas from fans of both Last airbender and Legends of Korra for future parts of this story._

_Now of course the next chapter will be when the gang head to the Southern Air Temple._


	3. Book 1:Chapter 2-The Southern Air Temple

_Author's Notes: Okay everyone here is the next chapter of this story, a few warnings not a lot of changes from the original version unless you count the added characters but you might find something interesting near the end._

_So let us begin._

* * *

BOOK ONE:

**WATER.**

CHAPTER TWO:

**THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE.**

After a couple of trips, suggested by Aang. The group rested at a beach, in time for the last trip before heading to the North Pole.

Aang's home.

"You're gonna be amazed, Katara," Aang said as he tightened the harness on Appa's horns. "The Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Eh, the place is okay," Kuzon said rolling up his sleeping bag, "A little nice and all, but I wouldn't oversell it."

"Aang I know you're excited but remember you haven't been there for a hundred years," Katara said with a concern look while Aang kept his happy expression.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang smiled, "I mean I can't wait to see how much it changed for the past years."

"Probably nothings changed," Kuzon said putting the bags on the saddle, "I know Airbenders tend to go with the flow sometimes but you guys hardly ever change your temples."

"Come on, Kuzon we change things in the temple before," Aang added.

"A new coat of paint doesn't count," Kuzon remarked as he walked over to Sokka, still sleeping in his sleeping bag.

"Hey Ponytail, wake up!" Kuzon said, "We're heading off."

Sokka responded by rolling to his side facing away from him.

"Come on Sokka, we got to go to the temple," Aang said landing next to Kuzon.

"Sleep now, temple later," Sokka said as he went back to sleep.

Both Aang and Kuzon looked at the sleeper then at once they got an idea, they looked at each other and gave a devilish grin like they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Okay then sleep away," Kuzon said as Aang looked around the beach for something.

"Good. Night." Sokka said while Kuzon continued, "But just so you know, I've heard tales of a very dangerous animal that is said to live on this beach."

"It's called a Prickle Snake. They say it likes to get inside the sleeping bags of unexpected sleepers and kill them with a single bite."

At that moment Aang came by holding a stick as Kuzon finnished, "But then again there might not be one on this-"

"SOKKA WAKE UP! THERE'S A PRICKLE SNAKE IN YOUR SLEEPING BAG!" Aang shouted as he gently dragged the stick on Sokka, instantly causing the young warrior to wake up with a scream of fright.

"AH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Then he fell down and hear Katara's laughter and realizing he had been tricked.

"Great you're awake now lets go," Aang said and he and Kuzon clapped their hands with each other in victory.

"I tell ya, Aang that Prickle joke never gets old."

* * *

After a couple of hours or a day of finally freeing the ship from the avalanche, Zuko's ship had to be taken in for repairs at the nearest Fire Nation base. Once parked, Zuko is reminded on how his ship's size differs from the much larger cruisers next to them.

"There big so what?" Mai said walking pass him with Iroh following.

"Uncle, I want the repairs done as quickly as possible, I can't lose the trail."

"How can you find a trial in the air?" Mai asked, making Zuko glare at her. "What it's a good question?"

"A very good question, Ms. Mai," Iroh stated, "But even the Light Avatar-"

"And don't mention his name on these docks, either of you," Zuko hissed.

"If word gets out that one of the Avatars is still alive, then someone will make a grab for him and the last thing I want is for anyone to get in the way."

"Get in the way of what?"

All three turned to see a familiar figure walking towards them while Zuko frowned at the figure.

"Captain Zhao."

"Actually its Commander Zhao now," Zhao bowed to them, "It is an honor to be in your presence once more General Iroh."

"Please, retired General now," Iroh said.

"And Lady Mai, a pleasure to see you as well," Zhao said causing Mai to roll her eyes at the Admiral.

"You as well as the Fire Lord's Son and Brother are welcome guests here at any time. So tell me what brings you all here to my harbor?"

"We brought our ship here to be repaired as you can see from the damage," Iroh pointed to the dents all over the ship.

Zhao looked at the ship with puzzlement, "That's a lot of damage. What happened?"

"Oh it was such a shock," Zuko started, "Wasn't it Uncle?"

Iroh gulped nervously that his nephew was making him tell Zhao a lie at the spot all of a sudden, "Well yes it was…you see what happened to the ship was a…a-"

"It was an avalanche."

Zuko and Iroh both looked to Mai, "An avalanche?" Zhao spoke, "What caused it?"

"How should we know?" Mai started, "One moment we were sipping tea in the South Pole and the next thing we knew our ship was blocked by a bunch of snow and ice."

Zuko and Iroh looked at Zhao's face as he pondered the statement, wondering if he believed her.

"Well that explains the damage I suppose," Zhao said, "While the three of you wait for the repairs I would like to offer you all a drink. We can then talk about what you've been up to now."

"We don't have time for chats we have to get going," Zuko stated.

"Now Prince Zuko, let us show Commander Zhao your respect," Iroh said, "We would be honored to join you. Providing you have Ginseng Tea?"

"Of course nothing but the best," Zhao said taking Iroh to his tent.

"Good, it is one of my favorite teas."

Zuko growled in anger as he leaned to Mai's ear.

"What do you think you where doing?" he hissed.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Come down," she said quietly, "It's not like I said what caused it."

Zuko frowned as the two of them followed the rest.

* * *

Appa flew above the clouds, carefully avoiding any rocky mountains that hid within the clouds, thankfully the bison had extra eyes with the aid of Aang and Katara who sat on his head while Kuzon and Sokka sat on the saddle.

Kuzon was on his back relaxing when he heard a growling sound coming near Sokka holding his stomach.

"Wow, was that Appa or you?"

Sokka ignored him as he pulled out his own bag but when he opened it, there was no food except of a single crumb.

"Hey! Who ate all my Seal jerky?" Sokka demanded, he got his answer when Kuzon burped.

"You!" Sokka pointed, "You ate all my food?"

"Well I was frozen for a hundred years you know," Kuzon explained showing no signs of caring, "A guy can get hungry for all that time. Besides I did not eat all of it I left some."

"Oh that was food?" Aang said glancing back at them, "I used it to start the camp fire last night, sorry."

"WHAT!" Sokka cried, "No wonder why the flames smelled so good."

"Oh quite you're complaining, Ponytail," Kuzon said, "There is food back at the temple…I think. You can never know how long hundred years have changed things."

Katara overheard Kuzon's words and it reminded her of what she was going to try and tell Aang but before she could talk to him, Appa started going upward and everyone saw large mountains ahead.

"We've reached the top of the mountain range," Aang smiled, "We're almost there!"

"Aang, before we get to the Temple there is something I want to tell you," Katara said.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just wanted to prepare you for what we might find up there," Katara began, "The Fire Nation is ruthless when the war started, when they came to my village they took Waterbenders and…they killed my mother. They might have done the same thing to your people."

Aang was silent for a moment as he thought on her words but quickly shook them off, "Well just because no one has seen any Airbenders for years doesn't mean that they where all killed by the Fire Nation."

"Yeah and besides these baldies have ways of being very sneaky," Kuzon said joining the conversation. "They might have escaped."

"Kuzon's right, Katara," Aang said, "Also the only way to get to the Air Temples is by a Flying Bison and I doubt the Fire Nation has any."

"By the way Kuzon I keep forgetting to ask you, how did you get to the temple in the first place?" Aang asked, Kuzon scratched his head in thought.

"That's a good question," Kuzon said, "All I remember was one moment I was in a bar celebrating a big successful sell and the next thing I know I found myself at the Air Temple and all my money gone, along with a massive headache."

"So you got drunk and robbed?" Sokka said, "How that happened?"

"Well I would know if I remembered what happened, it was a long time ago."

But the story was interrupted as Appa started flying around the mountain causing Aang to keep full focus on the appropriate direction that Appa was going.

Everyone held on as they flew faster up and around the mountain with the wind blowing fast in their faces until finally Appa slowed down and the wind died down a little.

Everyone looked straight ahead and saw a wonderful sight.

"There it is," Aang said, "The Southern Air Temple."

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara stated loving the look of the ancient temple that still had a sign of serenity.

"Okay I admit it," Kuzon smiled, "Looking at it now, the place is kind of pretty."

"We're home guys," Aang said feeling warmth at the sight of his home, "We're home."

* * *

Mai gave a bored expression as she took a sip of her tea while Zhao explained more military stuff. It always bored her even when her farther talks about it.

"And by years end, the Fire Nation will successfully take control of The Earth Kingdome and the Fire Lord will gain absolute victory."

"Providing we can conquer all the major guarded territories in the Earth Kingdom and even if we did, my farther would be a fool if he thinks the whole world will follow him," Zuko stated as Zhao took a seat between him and Mai.

"It would seem you still possess that tongue of yours despite being at sea for two years," Zhao said while Iroh was looking at the stack of weapons on the wall.

"By the way," Zhao began, "How goes the search for the Avatars?"

Zuko kept his gaze on the table while Mai gave a subtle glance at the prince while Iroh accidently knocked down the weapons causing Zhao to look at him.

"Sorry I apologize," Iroh said as Zuko answered the question calmly. "I've not found them yet."

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao said, "The Light Avatar died with the rest of the Airbenders and as for the Dark Avatar well, we would have known if she was around. The time of the Avatars is over and done."

Zhao smiled, "Unless of course you might have found some evidence that one or both of the Avatars are alive."

Zuko turned to Zhao, "No, I've found nothing." Zhao stood up from his chair and walked around Zuko.

"Prince Zuko," He started, "The Avatars are the only ones who could prevent the Fire Nation from winning this war, and if you did find any evidences of either one of them or both. It is your duty and loyalty to our Nation to tell me what you've found."

Zuko looked at Zhao, "I don't have anything. You're probably right, they might have died years ago."

As Zuko was about to stand up, ready to leave, one of Zhao's soldiers entered the tent.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed," said the solider, "They said Prince Zuko had the Light Avatar in custody but he had escaped."

Zhao looked down at Zuko with a small grin, "Now you told me your ship was damaged by an avalanche right?"

Iroh looked nervously at his nephew and Zuko closed his eyes in defeat and Mai put her empty teacup down as she spoke.

"Well the Avatar started the avalanche."

* * *

While Appa rested the others started walking up the trail to the temple with Aang leading the way and Kuzon (carrying his bag) following with Katara and Sokka behind.

"So where's the food," Sokka asked Kuzon, "You said there was food here."

"Sokka, we are one of the only few outsiders to ever visit an actual Air Temple and the first thing that comes to your mind is food?" Katara asked.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs," Sokka replied.

"Relax will yah?" Kuzon said, "If you're that hungry eat a twig or something."

The group stooped as Aang looked down at a row of multiple stacked sticks with two signs on each side.

"Over there is where me and my friends played Air ball," Aang pointed at the structure.

"I hate that game," Kuzon grumbled as Aang continued.

"And over there is where the Bison would sleep and-" Aang stopped he looked up and to his sides and then at the ground.

"What's the matter buddy?" Kuzon asked.

"This place use to be full of monks and Bison, and Winged Lemurs, but now…nothing just weeds."

Aang sighed sadly, "I can't believe how everything changed." Kuzon patted Aang's back gently. Katara and Sokka looked at each other, both feeling bad for their friend so Sokka walked to Aang.

"So how do you play that Air ball game, Aang?" Sokka asked causing Aang to smile again.

Sokka stood on one of the polls without his coat on while Aang stood on the opposite side of the poll using Airbending to float the ball in his hand.

"You know I thought you would be fat underneath that fur," Kuzon said while he and Katara watch.

"Why do you think that?" Sokka glared at Kuzon.

"Sokka keep your eyes on me!" Aang shouted.

Sokka quickly looked back at Aang as the young Airbender tossed the ball up in the air. Sokka kept his eye on it and by the time the ball was falling near Aang, he did an air slash kick causing the ball to shot strait and bounced against the polls.

Sokka tired to keep his eyes on the ball, but due how fast the ball as going thanks to bouncing off the polls it was hard to keep track. That is until the ball shout straight towards him and pushed in at the sign causing it to spin him out into the snow and having Aang win.

"Good one, buddy!" Kuzon cheered.

"Yes!" Aang cheered, "Want to try 1 out of seven Sokka?"

Sokka groaned, "Let me think about it. No thanks." Sokka was about to get up when he spotted something near the snow, and what he saw filled him with dread.

"Katara look," Katara walked to Sokka to see the object. It was an old rusted Fire Nation solider helmet.

"The Fire Nation," Katara said with a hint of anger in her concerned tone, "They where here."

"We better tell him," Sokka said.

"Aang, you got to come over here," Katara said as Kuzon and Aang clapped their hands together for the win.

"Coming," he answered back as he walked towards them.

As Aang got closer, Katara stared having second thoughts on showing Aang the helmet. He was just starting to feel happy at the moment when he was feeling sad as he finally came home after a hundred years, and that made her think about what right does she have to take the happiness away.

By the time Aang was near them Katara moved her hands upward and back down instantly causing the snow above Sokka to fall on him and also covering the helmet.

"What was that about?" Kuzon said as he and Aang walked to Katara.

"I just wanted to show you guys a new Waterbending move that I learned," Katara lied as Sokka got out of the snow.

"That's nice and all but we still got the temple to see, come on," Aang said tossing Kuzon the ball and running ahead.

Katara and Sokka were about to follow but then Kuzon stood in their path and looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" Sokka asked, then Kuzon looked at the snow behind them then he put the ball down and walked towards it.

"Kuzon wait," But Katara was too late as Kuzon pulled the Helmet out of the snow.

"This is what you're hiding from him?" Kuzon said expecting the object, "An old helmet."

"It's a Fire Nation helmet," Sokka said, "They where here, I mean you should recognize something of your people."

"Sokka!" Katara said quietly so Aang would not hear, "Kuzon, please don't tell Aang about-"

"About what?" Kuzon interrupted, "That one solider managed to get up here and died? This idiot must have thought he could climb all the way up here and then died as soon as he made it."

Sokka and Katara looked at Kuzon oddly as he continued, "Now if you saw more then just this one then I think we should be worried"

"Still it's best we don't tell Aang about this," Katara said concerned.

Kuzon then put the helmet in his bag, "Relax, I won't tell him and besides I'm sure everyone-and by that I mean the Airbenders-have all left before any real Fire Nation guys came here."

"Also I think I can get a couple of Yuans out of this old helmet."

"Hey are you guys coming or not!" Aang shouted with Kuzon running towards him leaving Katara and Sokka to follow still unnerve about what they saw.

As the group started exploring the rest of the temple Sokka started talking with Katara and Kuzon as soon as Aang was out of hearing range.

"Look you guys can't protect Aang for long," Sokka insisted, "The Fire Nation has been here."

"And I told you, we only saw one and it was a helmet for crying out loud," Kuzon said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Besides, Sokka," Katara added, "If Aang found out that the Fire Nation had been here, he would be devastated. So for now we won't tell him."

"Hey Guys!" The three of them looked to Aang pointing at a wooden statue of a monk. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"This is Monk Gyatso," Aang smiled, "The greatest Airbender in the world."

"He was also Aang's guardian and mentor. Taught the kid everything he knows about Airbending," Kuzon added, "Also he cheats at Pai Sho."

"Kuzon you're the one who cheats at that," Aang said.

Kuzon grumbled, "I wouldn't have to if he would lose for once!"

Aang laughed at Kuzon then he bowed at the statue and thought back to a happier time.

"_Now the true secret is in the gooey center," Monk Gyatso said as he pulled out the cake from the oven and placed it with the other three cakes on the ledge of the temple walls and sitting with them a mopping Aang._

_Gyatso noticed this as he placed the cake next to the rest, "I believe you have other things on your mind then my baking skills, right?"_

"_It's just me being the Light Avatar," Aang started, "Do you think the Monks made a mistake?"_

"_No mistakes there," Gyatso said, "Except the mistake of telling you before you reached the age of 16."_

"_But now there is nothing to be concerned about what was. Instead let us forces on what is."_

_Gyatso motioned to Aang to observing all the goings at the moment, from a family of Flying Bisons taking their young ones on their first flying lessons and to multiple Air Nomads doing there own things be it chores or having fun with friends and loved ones._

"_But Gyatso, how do I know when I am ready?" Aang asked._

_Gyatso looked to Aang, "You will know when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Within you find someone to guide you on your journey and perhaps answer you questions."_

_Aang was excited to hear this, "Who is it? Who's in there?"_

"_When you are ready you will know," Gyatso answered, Aang groaned at that answer._

"_Kuzon," Gyatso said, "Are they in position?"_

_Kuzon was next to Gyatso while holding an old spyglass at his eye, "Yep all there and accounted for."_

_Gyatso smiled, "Now Aang, are you going to help me with these cakes or not?"_

_Aang nodded as he walked next to Gyatso as they prepared an Air ball from their hands._

"_1…2…3!" Gyatso said as he and Aang tossed the Air balls at the cakes, tossing them int_o _the air and landing directly on all four of the Elder Monks, thankfully the Winged Lemurs to clean up some of the mess._

_The three of them laughed at the sight, "Gyatso you are a clever old timer!" Kuzon laughed his heart out._

"_And you Kuzon are a wonderful partner in mischief," Gyatso added, "And as for you my young pupil."_

_Aang and Gyatso faced each other and bowed with Gyatso patting Aang's head, "Your aim has improved greatly. Well done."_

"You must miss him."

Aang gave a sad sigh as Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I do."

"He always was a clever old timer," Kuzon sighed patting the statue then he spotted Aang going into the temple, "Hey where are you going now?"

"I'm going to the Air Temple Sanctuary," Aang answered, "There is someone I'm ready to meet."

The four entered the temple and continued walking til they reached a grand, ornate doors with a small tree growing along the left side of the wall and in the middle of the door a strange circle with three light blue symbols, two on the left and right and one in the middle below them and at each sides of the circle is two horn like object that connect with the object.

"But Aang, I don't think you understand," Katara said, "No one could have possible survived being in there for a hundred years."

"You do realize you're with two people who have been frozen in ice for over a hundred years, don't you?" Kuzon mentioned.

"Hmm, good point," Katara said.

"Besides, who ever is in there might be able to teach me all this Avatar stuff," Aang said.

"And who ever is in their might have a yummy, delicious assortment of meats," Sokka's mouth started to drool as he charged to open the door only for it to remain shut.

"Does he always think with his stomach or have I not noticed that until now?" Kuzon asked while Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose due to her brother's action.

"Say you guys don't happen to have a key for this door?" Sokka asked giving up.

"The key, Sokka is Airbending," Aang stated.

Once Sokka was out of the way, Aang began. He took a deep breath through the nose then he placed his hands near the sides of his chest, then he lifted his right foot and quickly put it down and stretched his hands to the horns on the circle and sending out two focused currents of air inside.

As the air traveled into the object, one by one the ornate locking mechanism started to disengage the locks shown when each of the light blue circles turned around and sending out some of the air like an old music instrument, once all three of them where turned, two cylinders in the middle connected and then a third one raised up and the door started to open.

The gang looked into the open door, seeing darkness and some shapes, but nothing else.

"Hello!" Aang called, "Is anyone home?"

Nothing was heard save for his own echoes

"You know in times when there is a big door, showing a dark room and echoes are the only thing to hear. This is the moment where we should turn back now," Kuzon said feeling a little bit nervous.

"What's the matter, scared of the dark?" Sokka mocked while Katara rolled her eyes at him.

"No I'm not scared of the dark," Kuzon said, "I'm scared of what could be in the dark waiting to kill us."

That caused Sokka to share in Kuzon's nervous feelings. "Well we came this far," Katara added, "Might as well see what's inside."

Aang nodded then he and Katara went inside with Kuzon and Sokka nervously close behind.

* * *

"Let me see if I'm correct, The Light Avatar is a 12 year old and has bested not only your men but yourself?" Zhao asked, the silences Zuko gave was all the answers he needed.

"I have to say, that is pathetic."

"I underestimated him it won't happen again," Zuko said.

"No it won't," Zhao stated, "Because as of this moment, the mission of capturing the Avatars will be my responsibility."

Zuko kept his anger in check, thou it was staring to show, "Commander Zhao, I have been hunting them for 2 years and I-"

"And you failed!" A short wave of fire came out of Zhao's fist but not hitting anyone as Zhao continued, "The capture of the Avatars is to important to leave in a teenagers hands,"

Zhao composed himself as he finished, "I will be assembling a search party and once I am out to sea and your ship is fully repaired my guards will send you back and you will be free to go."

Zuko tightened his fist. His anger ready to blow, "You're not worried that I might continue my mission or try and stop you?"

It did not help Zuko's temper when Zhao started laughing, "Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko got up from his chair and causing the table to shake, Mai continued drinking but watching the conversations along with Iroh.

"Do not underestimate me, Zhao," Zuko stated, "I will capture both Avatars before you!"

"Prince Zuko, that is enough," Iroh said calmly to his nephew.

"Please if you could not capture the Light Avatar what makes you think you can capture The Dark Avatar or even both of them," Zhao said.

"Legends say that the Dark Avatar is more destructive and more deadly then its counterpart. In fact if you had found the Dark instead of the Light then you would not be standing here right now, you would be food for the fishes."

"And on top of all that you only have one old ship while I have an entire fleet, thousands of loyal soldiers at my command, and you? Zhao looked at him with disgust, "You are nothing more then a banished prince, a disgrace to the Fire Nation, not even your farther would want you back."

Steam started to erupt from Zuko's griped hands while Mai gave Zhao a cold stare.

"That is a lie," Zuko growled, "My farther will welcome me back with open arms and restore my place on the throne once I have the Avatars at his feet."

Zhao shook his head, "If your farther wanted you back then he would have, Avatars or no Avatars, and if he really cared he would not allow you to go on this suicide mission at all, but in his eyes you are a failure and the proof is on your face."

The anger then erupted.

Flames shout out from Zuko's fists as he leaned to Zhao stopping mid way giving him a hateful glare, "MABYE YOU WOULD LIKE ONE TO MATCH!"

Zhao's two guards where ready to attack the prince and Mai acted by tossing the cup and brining out her two knifes ready to throw at them. Everyone stood still, waiting for the next move.

Zhao glared at Zuko, "Are you challenging me?"

"Agni Kai at sunset," Zuko snarled, "Agree?"

Zhao signaled his men to stand down, "Very well, I accept," Zhao began to walk out of the tent, "Such as shame you farther won't see you lose I guess your Uncle and Ms. Mai will have to do."

As soon as he left, Mai put her knifes away, "Well that was a bad idea."

"She is right, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "Have you forgotten the last time you dueled a Master?"

Zuko felt his left face twitch a little, "I can never forget."

* * *

As the group walked, they kept in the light from outside as continued on until they reached the end and what they saw was not what any of them expected to find.

"Statues?" Sokka moaned, "That's it? Where's the meat?"

The room was almost filled with hundreds of statues of different people, man and woman all rowed in a circle with some in different colors and some facing the other statues, and when they looked up more statues where seen on the walls and more rows upon rows of them that seemed to reach all the way upward, seemingly never ending.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked as she and Aang looked over the statues one by one.

"I don't know," Aang said but he felt something as he looked over each statue, "But it feels like I know them somehow."

"Hey guys, look at these!" Kuzon shouted pointing at four of the statues.

"It looks to me like there is a pattern here."

"I think you're right," Katara said looking at the four, "The one next to you is an Airbender and besides that is a Waterbender, an Earthbender and a Firebender and again to an Airbender."

"Like the Avatar cycle," Aang answered.

"That's it," Katara managed to figure the pattern, "Aang all these people must have been your past lives. Past Light Avatars."

Kuzon whistled, "That is a lot of yous, Aang."

"Past lives?" Sokka said in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me."

"It's true, Sokka," Katara explained, "Legends say that when an Avatar dies they get reincarnated to the next nation in the cycle.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Great, first the weird bending and now reincarnations what's ne-AAAAH!"

When Sokka turned around, he finally noticed the black colored statues facing the white ones. Kuzon and Katara looked at them as well as Aang but when he looked at them he felt a cold chill.

For these statues where unlike the ones they where facing, each one had different outfits that seemed to be made to bring fear to those who gaze on them, the only thing they all shared with each other is darker-jagged lined mask on their faces.

Sokka gulped, "Let me guess, more of you?"

"Oh please how big of an idiot are you?" Kuzon said, "These aren't Light Avatars, these are the statues of The Dark Avatar."

Sokka looked at one of the Dark Avatars statues and then at the Light Avatar one that it faced, "Dark Avatar?"

"You're kidding right?" Kuzon said, "The Dark Avatar? The opposite of the Light Avatar? The War of the Avatars?"

"Look I don't know everything about all this avatar thing okay!" Sokka shouted, "I barely grasp the whole past lives thing!"

Katara got in the middle of the two before anything else might happen, "It's okay I'll explain, Gran Gran told me. She said that there have always been two Avatars. No more and no less."

As Katara explained, Aang started looking at each of the statues back and forth with each row.

"No one really knows how their war started, only that they will always fight each other and the winner of those fights will determined the fate of the world."

Aang walked looked at a stature of one of his past lives, A female Airbender and the Dark Avatar facing her looked to be the biggest one of them all. It's large hulking form looked that it could nearly reach the height of Appa's head.

"Like its counterpart, The Dark Avatar also has a life cycle but only to the opposite elements to the Light Avatars."

Aang walked by a statue of a Waterbender Light Avatar wearing on his head a bear-like pelt and the Dark Avatar facing him was dressed in what appears to be an ancient Fire Nation solider outfit.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Sokka said, "So there are suppose to be two Avatars in the world right?"

Aang glanced at another statue of his former life, this one a female warrior, a name came to his mind, _Kyoshi_ he thought, and he looked to her Dark Avatar, an Airbender but unlike the Dark Avatars this one was wearing a traditional Monk attire and yet, Aang could feel a dark coldness to this one.

"That is how it always been, everyone knows that," Kuzon said.

Aang finally stopped as he faced the last Light Avatar statue in the row, an old Firebender. Aang looked at the face, almost hypnotic and as he gazed at it and it almost seemed like it was looking back at him.

"Aang?" He came out of it when Katara shook him gently, "Are you alight?"

"What? Uh, yeah I'm fine," Aang said looking back at the statue but not feeling hypnotic anymore.

"Do you know who that is?" Katara asked as Sokka and Kuzon joined them.

"That's Light Avatar Roku," Aang answered, "The one before me."

"A Firebender huh?" Sokka said, "No wonder I didn't trust you when we meet."

Kuzon rolled his eyes, "Oh give it a rest already. Now what where you saying again?"

Sokka glared a little at Kuzon then looked at Aang, "I'm just asking if there must always be a Dark Avatar for A Light Avatar then where's Aang's?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know I never met her."

"Then how do you know it's a her?" Sokka asked.

"Haven't you been listing?" Kuzon said annoyed, "The Dark Avatar is the opposite of the Light Avatar and since Aang is a boy, the Dark Avatar is obviously a girl. Like he is an Airbender and she would have to be an Earthbender."

"All right already I get it! Sokka said

Then suddenly a strange sound echoed from outside, all four froze and then quickly hid behind two of the Light Avatar statues, Aang and Katara hiding behind one and Kuzon and Sokka hiding behind another.

"Will you move your elbow you're to close to me for my liking," Kuzon whispered as a shadow was seen on the ground entering the room.

"Quite, it could be a Firebender," Sokka whispered

"Not this again," Kuzon sighed, "If it's Firebender then how did it get up here?"

"Okay then maybe it's The Dark Avatar then," Sokka argued.

"Don't be stupid, the Dark Avatar would have been around a hundred years ago, how could she be alive now?"

"Well you two are alive maybe she could be too."

"Will you two be quite," Katara hissed silently causing the boys to shush her.

As the figure neared them, Sokka pulled out his club, "Well who ever or what ever it is, they won't know what hit them."

"A stick? Of course that would help us a lot," Kuzon said with sarcasm.

Sokka glared, "We could always throw your bag at it."

"Do that and you'll owe me more money then you could get in a life time!"

"Guys!" Aang hissed then the figure stopped. Everyone held their breaths, Sokka quickly stepped out from behind the statue to face the figure but he paused once he saw it, the others looked out as well.

The figure…was a Flying Lemur.

Kuzon sighed with relief, "Thank goodness. It's just a-"

"Lemur!" Aang smiled.

"Food!" Sokka licked his lips.

"Oh no!" Kuzon groaned knowing where this was going.

The little Animal took a small leap backwards from them as they fully moved from behind the statues.

"Don't be scared, little guy," Aang said gently, "You're going to be my new pet."

"What!" Kuzon said, "Isn't that overgrown full ball enough?"

"Appa isn't a pet, Kuzon," Aang said, "He's a life long friend."

"Friend, pet what ever. Those things are annoying enough for my liking. So you are not keeping that! Appa is more then enough!"

"Good then I get to eat it!" Sokka declared as he lunged towards the Lemur. Aang tried to stop him but the lemur already sensing the danger it was in decided to flee.

"Come back food!" Sokka shouted following the animal.

"Oh no you don't, Sokka!" Aang followed close behind.

"Aang I mean it you are not keeping that-" But it was to late. Both Aang and Sokka ran after the lemur and causing Kuzon to grow in anger.

"Katara! Stay right here in case one of them gets back," Kuzon said as he started running after them. "I'm not about to let Aang get another annoying animal that he will make me feed! I. WILL. NOT. FEED IT!"

Katara watched oddly as they all left on this silly chase.

Sokka was in the lead as he ran to catch his soon to be dinner, but he forgot Aang's speed thanks to his Airbending. Sokka tried to trip him with his club but Aang started running on the wall, gaining ahead, then Aang jumped off the wall and launched and Airball at Sokka tripping him allowing Kuzon to run past him.

Aang spotted the lemur on the balcony but the creature saw him and instantly used its wings to fly downward but Aang was not giving up just yet. He jumped off the balcony and using his skills along with Airbending he safely jumped off rock by rock as he followed the flying Lemur.

"Hey no fair!" Sokka shouted from the balcony as Kuzon shouted to Aang.

"YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THAT LEMUR!"

Finally Aang found the lemur resting on the ground only for the poor animal to run after spotting Aang. The creature ran into an old large tent with Aang behind him but when he got in, he lost sight of the animal.

"Come out little guy," Aang said, "Don't worry I wont let that hungry guy get you."

As Aang looked he pushed away some curtains away he froze at the spot. For in front of him all on the ground are mass of skeleton bodies of Fire Nation soldiers with only the armor to recognize their identity.

"The Fire Nation," Aang whispered in horror, "They where here."

As he looked at this macabre scene before him, he stopped when he took noticed of one of the skeletons that wasn't from the Fire Nation but of his own people.

Aang's heart nearly stopped when he recognized the woodened pendent on the body.

"Gyatso."

Aang fell to his knees and his hands covering his face as tears started falling just as Kuzon entered the tent trying to catch his breath.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get down here?" Kuzon breathed, "I'm almost out of breath!"

Kuzon spotted Aang first seeing him crying, causing him to roll his eyes, "Aang the crying trick is not going to work on me and I don't care if you think that animal is cute when I say no I mean-"

Finally Kuzon noticed the bodies of the Fire Nation soldiers, epically Monk Gyatso's body.

"Oh no." Kuzon took a deep breath, his eyes almost watering but he kept calm for Aang sake, "Come on buddy," Kuzon placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Everything-everything is going to be okay."

It was that moment when Aaang stopped crying…and his tattoos began to glow. Kuzon took a step back as the wind started blowing hard into the tent and Aang started levitating.

"Uh, then again maybe not."

* * *

While she waited for them to come back Katara was looking over all the statues till she stopped at the Dark Avatar statue that faced Light Avatar Roku.

The statue was that of an old woman, the body was hunched, the stoned hands showed sharp nails that one could mistake for talons and like all the other Dark Avatar statues, this one wore a mask covering the face. As Katara studied the statue she could have sworn that she had seen this figure before.

Her thoughts where interrupted when Sokka came back, nearly out of breath, "Well. I lost them."

"Sokka come over here and take a look at this," Katara said her eyes still on the statue.

"A little sympathy, Katara?" Sokka said walking to her, "I'm hungry and I'm nearly out of breath from running and it is making me more hungry."

Katara ignored his whining, "Sokka look at that statue."

"Yeah, what about it?" Sokka asked, "It's one of those Dark Avatars right?"

"Yes but Sokka, doesn't this one look familiar?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged, "I don't know why?"

"It's-I don't know like I've seen this one be-"

Then a small blue light started shinning behind them, they turned around and saw the stone eyes of Roku's statue glowing a very familiar glow. Very soon all the eyes of the Light Avatar statues started glowing.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sokka asked but Katara quickly figured out what might be the cause of this.

Something must be happening with Aang.

"Sokka come on!" Katara started running out of the room, "We got to find Aang!"

"Great more weirdness and more running," Sokka sighed, "Katara, wait for me!"

Just as the two of them left the room, there then came another glow, this time from all the statues of the Dark Avatar. Their eyes glowing a hateful red that shined against the blue light from their counterparts.

* * *

"Now remember you basic Firebending training, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "They are your greatest weapons."

Zuko and Zhao both kneeled far across from each other in the base's training area where the Agni Kai is taking place. Four of Zhao's men stood with him and Mai and Iroh stood with Zuko.

"Just don't lose this one," Mai said her voice clearly not showing much care for this.

"I refuse to let him win," Zuko stated.

At once both Zuko and Zhao stood up and removed the cloth from their upper bodies, the two entered a battle stance ready for the match to begin.

"This will be over quickly," Zhao remarked.

Soon the gong was sound and the two waited for one of them to make the first move.

Zuko moved his arms back and let out a ball of fire at Zhao but the commander dodged all shot fired at him and when the third fire ball was headed straight towards him, Zhao crossed his arms across his chest and by the time the fire nearly reached him, he uncrossed his arms hard and instantly obliterated the fire.

Zuko glared at this and kicked his legs up thus sending a wave of flames at his foe.

But like before Zhao stopped the attacks, by creating small flames on his hands, Zhao stopped each attack send at him. Then Zhao placed both hands together and send a flamethrower attack breaking more attacks by Zuko until both stopped.

Zhao smiled, in his head he already is close winning.

"Don't forget your basics!" Iroh shouted while Mai kept her sights on Zuko, her hands twitching closely to one of her knifes just in case.

Now it was Zhao's turn to attack and with each wave of fire he send to Zuko, the more he was getting close to him.

Zuko kept blocking the attacks but each time he did more come charging at him until Zhao let out a mighty fire ball at him, knocking Zuko down to the ground.

As Zuko looked up he saw Zhao leaping into the air and landing just a foot away from him. Zhao gave a victorious grin as he let out a wave of fire from his fist right towards the down prince.

It looked like Zuko was about to lose. But he swore to himself that he will never lose at Agni Kai again to anyone ever again.

He quickly dodged the attack and did a swift kick knocking Zhao down while he got right back up.

Zuko grinned as Zhao got back to his feet, then Zuko slide his foot sending flames out towards Zhao and just like what the commander did to him, Zuko kept on attacking and not giving him the chance to strike.

Zhao dodged the attack but was staring to lose balance till he finally lost it when Zuko did a fire kick knocking him down.

Zuko quickly ran to him, his fist ready to let out one finale attack to win, Zhao stared at Zuko and he stared right back.

Zhao glared at him, "What are you waiting for? Finnish it!"

Then Zuko fired his final attack, hitting the ground near but not close to Zhao's head.

"The next time you get in my way again, I will not hold back," Zuko walked away from him. He had won.

"That's it?" Zhao said enraged over this as well as the lose, "Your farther raised a coward!"

But Zuko ignored him, enraging him more. While Zuko's back was turned, Zhao stood up and send a fire kick at him but the flame did not reach Zuko as Iroh moved quickly and grabbed Zhao's foot and ending the flames the proceed to push the commander back to the ground.

Zuko was about to attack Zhao for this but Mai stopped him, "Don't go to his level," she said calmly.

Iroh walked to Zhao and gave him a disproving glare. "This is how you act in defeat, Commander Zhao? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable then you."

"Thanks for the tea, it was delicious."

"Eh, it was kind of bland," Mai remarked as she, Zuko and Iroh left the arena and heading back to the ship leaving Zhao glaring at them but mainly at Zuko.

"Did you mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Of course," Iroh answered, "I told you Ginseng Tea is my favorite."

Mai glanced at Zuko briefly with a hint of red on her cheeks, "Okay now that's over can you please put a shirt on?"

* * *

Kuzon tried to reach Aang but the force of the wind kept pushing him back until it was so strong that it knocked Kuzon across the room and blew the top of the tent off. Luckily for Kuzon, Katara and Sokka saw the action and found him behind some rubble while Aang continued to flout in the air and the glow continuing to shine bright and to make things worse, the wind surrounding Aang started to slowly form into a twister.

"What happened?!" Sokka shouted through the wind as he and Katara picked Kuzon up.

"Obviously nothing good!" Kuzon shouted, "Not only did Aang found out that the Fire Nation did came here but also they killed Gyatso!"

"Oh no!" Katara said, "That must have triggered his Avatar spirit!"

"Oh Really? And since when are you an expert on all things Avatar related!?" Kuzon shouted sarcastically.

"Anyway we have to try and calm him down!" Katara stated.

"Well better hurry before blows not only us away but maybe the whole mountain!" Sokka held onto one of the rubble as the wind continued to rage on.

Katara and Kuzon both tired to reach Aang but the force of the wind caused them to stop half way but they where near enough for their voices to reach him.

"Aang, I'm sorry for what happened here!" Katara said, "I did not want you to find out this way! And I know you might not think I understand but I do, I went through the same thing when they killed my mom, but that doesn't mean that you are alone!"

"She's right Aang!" Kuzon shouted, "Gyatso and the others are gone but you still have a family!"

"You have Appa and me and long ago I made a promise to Gyatso that I will watch over you! You are not alone!"

Very soon the wind started to die down, the twister was done and Aang gently returned to the ground, but the glow remain.

Kuzon walked in front of Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye, "I meant what I said, Aang" he said softly, "We are sticking together, you and me. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Neither are we," Sokka said as he and Katara stood behind Aang, "We are not going to let anything happen to you."

As Katara grasped Aang's hand gently the glow faded and Aang collapsed in Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry," Aang said sadly and tired.

"You have nothing to apologize for, buddy," Kuzon said.

"You're where right, Katara," Aang said as a tear fell from his face, "They where here, and that means they must have found the other Air Temples."

"I am the Last Airbender."

No words where said as the four of them kept silent over the stillness in the air.

* * *

After a few minutes everyone started to prepare to leave the temple, while everyone was getting ready, Kuzon returned to the now nearly destroyed tent to look at the remains of Gyatso.

"So you guys are all really gone huh?" Kuzon sighed. He looked around at the bodies of the Fire Nation soldiers and gave a chuckle.

"Did you do all that? Never knew you could be so tough." Kuzon looked at the body sadly. "Looks like I won't get to play against you again."

Kuzon then thought back to an old memory of him and the monk.

_DAMN IT!" Kuzon shouted at another lose of Pai Sho._

_Gyatso laughed, "Perhaps if you spend you time practicing your strategies instead of cheating then you might just win for once."_

"_Laughed it up now, old man, but someday I will beat you at this stupid game!" Kuzon vowed "This I swear!"_

"_Well, I look forward when that day eventually comes," Gyatso smiled, "Until then how about another round?"_

_Kuzon grumbled, "Fine." And started picking his pieces when Gyatso started talking._

"_Kuzon, I would like to ask a favor of you."_

_Kuzon groaned "Oh great now you? Well I tell you like I told you other monk pals, I will not shave my head!"_

_Gyatso chuckled, "No not that, but it would be a funny thing to see."_

"_What is it?" Kuzon asked._

"_If anything where to happen to me, I want you to be Aang's guardian."_

_Kuzon dropped his pieces and looked at Gyatso, "What? Are you dying?"_

"_Nope, I'm still have a couple of more years left in me."_

"_Then why are you asking me that?"  
_

_Gyatso looked at him in the eye, "Someday there might come a time when I won't be there for Aang. And from what I can tell you and Aang share a great bond."_

"_Well what can I say he grew on me," Kuzon admitted._

_Gyatso nodded "And because of that, I can't think of no one else to protect him."_

"_You do remember he is the Light Avatar," Kuzon said, "He basically protect himself and in case you forgot I'm a nonbender, so what does he need me for?"_

"_Aang is the Light Avatar yes, but remember he is still Aang, a twelve year old boy and he will need his friends to help him, even if it's just one and I doubt it matters if you can bend or not. He still likes you."_

_Kuzon rubbed his arm at that, "Well, Kuzon." Kuzon looked at the smiling monk._

"_What do you say?"_

"I'll do it."

Kuzon rubbed the tears from his cheeks and was about to leave but when he turned around he saw the lemur in front of him, looking up at him.

Kuzon sighed glancing back at Gyatso's body, "This is your doing isn't it?"

* * *

"Everything's packed," Katara said, "You ready to go?"

Aang had been looking at Roku's statue since he went back here, hoping for something, but nothing.

"I just don't understand," Aang said, "How is any of this suppose to help me? How's Roku gonna help?"

"I don't know," Katara said, "Maybe you'll find a way."

"Okay guys I'm back," Kuzon said entering.

"Did you find any food?" Sokka pleaded.

"Relax, this guys has it," Kuzon pointed to the lemur holding multiple fruits in its arms and started hopping to Sokka and placed the food at his feet, which he gladly started eating it, while the lemur went back to Kuzon's side.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Kuzon," Aang said.

"Eh, maybe but you also have a new pet." Aang's eyes widen with joy, "Really?" he asked.

Kuzon nodded, "Yep. ON ONE CONDINTON!" Kuzon looked at Aang sternly, "No. More. Pets. This is the only pet you're getting no more animals. Got it?"

Aang nodded as the lemur climbed up on his shoulder, "Hey little guy."

"So what are you going to call him?" Katara asked, then the lemur flew off of Aang's shoulder and stole a fruit from Sokka's hand right before he was about to eat it, then the animal returned to Aang's shoulder.

"I'm thinking, Momo."

Sokka stared blankly at his now empty hand while Kuzon chuckled, "You know I think I'm going to like this new fur ball already."

Soon enough the gang where off, Appa flying away from the air temple while Aang looked back at his old home and kept staring until the temple was covered by the clouds.

Without anyone looking, Kuzon pulled out the old Fire Nation helmet from his bag, as he looked at it, he was reminded of his old life in the Fire Nation, then he looked back at Aang and reminded of the terrible discovery the poor boy had seen, all because of Kuzon's own home nation. Kuzon then looked back at the helmet with rage and disgust and quickly tossed it away, not even watching it's decent.

* * *

"Commander Zhao!"

Zhao had just finished putting his armor back on when one of his subordinates entered his tent, "This better be important, I am not in the mood for any unimportant news."

The solider held a piece of paper that looked bend out of shape with words that looked to be poorly written like someone was in a hurry to write it.

"It came from one of our stations at the mining village near the Mo Ce Sea shoreline," the soldier said, "According from what can be read from the message, our men where attacked."

"By Earthbenders?" Zhao asked.

"It's hard to tell, sir," the soldier looked at the message, "From what I can tell it looked to be more then one person but it clearly mentions only one attacker."

"It mentions Earthbending yes, but also Waterbending, even Firebending and…I think this said Air bending?" After hearing that Zhao suddenly took great interest in the message.

"It's odd I know sire, but we do have a description of the attacker," The solider started reading, "The attacker appears to be, in body a young woman wearing a black cloak-"

"And a black mask with red marks on it," Zhao finished. The solider was about to ask how the commander knew that part without looking at the message but Zhao walked towards him and looked right at him.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Zhao demanded.

"No sir, I received the messenger Hawk before anyone else and you are the only one I showed it to." The solider started sweating when Zhao raised a hand to him, but Zhao just took the message and looked over it.

He smiled as he used Firebending to burn the message, "Inform our men to move out to the Earth Kingdom as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" the solider saluted and left the tent as Zhao looked at the map.

"Let the banished prince go after the light. I will seek out the dark."

* * *

Half of the village was burning or crushed by jagged boulders, the Earth Kingdom citizens of this village all stood in a huddle as they watched in horror at the sight before them.

For on the ground lay the broken, burned, squashed bodies of Fire Nation soldiers, except one who was shaking in terror and tired to make a run for it out of the village when he was stopped as a boulder fell on him.

The attacker stood in the middle of the village, observing her handy work. She wore a cloak covering her entire body with the exception of her arms that where wrapped in bandages and hood only showing the masked face, nearly featureless with the exception of two eye holes.

The attacker started leaving the village when one of the villagers, a young man started walking towards her.

"Haru don't!" his mother grabbed him before he could get near the stranger. "Don't get near her!"

"But mother didn't you see what she did?" Haru said, "She could help us! She could help me find Farther and the others and stop the Fire Nation once and for all."

"My foolish boy," His mother said her eyes still showing fear for the stranger, "That woman is not who will need, haven't you remembered the legends?"

"That is the Dark Avatar."

The Dark Avatar ignored the villagers as she continued on her way, they where not what she seek and those foolish Ash Makers where idiots for getting in her way and they paid the price for it. Now she goes hunting the one she truly seeks, hunting the one that she is destined to fight.

Hunting the one that sealed her fate forever more!

"Aang."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well this one was short, well as short as the last one. So now you guys have a little taste of the Dark Avatar, but she wont get to meet Aang until a few chatpers._

_Also I want everyone to know in case you where disappointed on the part where Zuko and Zhao fought, I'm not very good at describing fight scenes from time to time but I will try my best in the future and I will accept advice for this sort of things._

_And once again I will accept any ideas from fellow fans of the show and readers of this story for any ideas of this new Avatar universe or changes that could work_

_Anyway the next chapter will be at Kyoshi Island._


	4. Book 1:Chapter 3-The Warriors of Kyoshi

_Author's Note: Alright, folks! It has come to my attention that I have made a couple misspelled in this story. Yeah I have bad luck with that sometimes and I am reminded of that a lot when I reread._

_I CURSE THE DAY I MISS SPELLED STORK TURKEY!_

_But other then that I am trying to get better, Sometimes I wish I could write as good as J.K and J.R.R._

_Now enough of my spelling lets get back on track to the story, which is once again a bit like the original episode with a few different things here and there._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

BOOK ONE:

**WATER.**

CHAPTER THREE:

**THE WARRIORS OF KYOSHI.**

_Calming breaths. Calming breaths _Zuko thought over and over again as he sat crossed leg in front of four lit candles. For this is one of the calming sessions that his uncle said that all Firebenders must do

Ever since the ship repairs where finished, Zuko ordered to continue the search for the Avatars but ever since they left the docks there have been no sightings of either the Light or the Dark Avatar.

So during this time, Iroh suggested Zuko wait in his room until something comes up.

Soon enough the door opened and Mai entered holding the map in her hand. She looked at Zuko's meditation, "Now there's something I never thought I see."

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, Mai is that you have news on the Avatars," Zuko said.

"Actually you Uncle told me to give you the news. So don't blame me if you get upset."

"Mai," Zuko said calmly, "Uncle taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. What ever you have to say I wont get upset."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Sure you wont. Well to put it plainly, we have no idea where he is."

"WHAT!" The flame on the candles shoot out like a flamethrower at Zuko's anger as he stood up and glared at Mai.

"Well that lasted about a second," Mai stated.

"How have we not found him yet?" Zuko growled as Mai handed him the map.

"There have been sightings of his bison in the air but so far nothing on where he is, and as for the Dark Avatar, nothing as usual," Mai answered as she took out one of her fans out to cool off from the heat in the room.

Zuko looked over the map on the sightings of the Light Avatar.

"He can't be impossible to track down, "Zuko said, "Still despite his age he must be a master of evasive maneuver."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE NORTH POLE?"

"Well I didn't have any reason to go there," Kuzon said after Sokka shouted at him. "Besides its colder there then in the South."

"Great then how do we know how to get there?" Sokka said.

"Simple," Aang said, "We know it's near water."

Sokka looked down from Appa seeing them flying over nothing but miles of ocean.

"Well then I guess we must be getting close then," Sokka said sarcastically as Kuzon looked over the map.

Aang watched Katara sewing Sokka's pants and a fun idea came to his head, "Hey Kuson, got any marbles?"

Without looking away from the map, Kuzon reached for his bag and found two marbles and tossed them to him, luckily Aang caught them.

"Hey Katara," Aang said, "Watch this."

Then using an old airbending trick of his, Aang spun the two marbles around in circles in mid air so fast it looked like he was spinning more then one.

"That's great, Aang," Katara said still working.

Aang frowned as he stopped the tick, "But you're not looking."

Katara stopped and looked at him, "That's great, Aang."

Aang lowed his head, "But I'm not even doing it."

"Oh leave her alone, Aang" Sokka said, "You don't distract a girl when they are doing their work."

Katara glared at Sokka, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Sokka said, "It's just that girls are a lot better then boys at sewing clothing just like boys are better at hunting, fighting and stuff like that. Its common knowledge right, Kuzon?"

"I'm staying out of this one."

"Well I'm done with your pants," Katara tossed the pants at Sokka, "What do you think of my great job!"

Sokka saw a big hole between his left pant leg and the crotch section, "No Katara please!" he begged.

"And that, Aang" Kuzon said still looking at the map, "Is a prime example of watching what you say around women. They hold a grudge, trust me."

"Don't worry Sokka," Aang said, "Where we're going you won't need pants."

"Oh boy now what?" Kuzon sighed as Aang rained Appa to a new location.

* * *

They landed on an unknown island somewhere near the Earth Kingdom. While Aang observed the cost of the island Sokka and Katara looked at Kuzon as he tried to find the name of the island.

"Well it is not on my map," Kuzon said.

"Well your map is over a hundred years old," Sokka asked, "Maybe it's out of date?"

"Aang, why did we stop here?" Katara asked, "At this rate we probably wont get to the North until spring."

"Well we would go but Appa is suddenly tired, right buddy," Aang looked to Appa. The large Bison just looking at nothing, "Right?" Aang nudged to him causing the large animal to let out a yawn.

"Ok I would argue at this point but it is tough to disagree with a large flying horned animal," Sokka replied.

Kuzon on the other marched right up to Aang, "Ok what's the big idea?"

Aang smiled casually, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now don't you try that innocent smile act on me, I taught you that trick," Kuzon said,

"You are going to tell me what-" Then suddenly a large fish was seen jumping out of the water and back down causing all to see it.

"Is that an Elephant Koi?" Kuzon asked.

"Yep and I'm gonna ride it," Aang said taking off his cloths off only leaving his underwear on. "Katara you got to watch me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kuzon said, "Don't you remember the last time you-"

But Aang already jumped into the water despite Kuzon's warning.

"Cold! Aang cried out as he surfaced but started swimming towards the giant fish.

"So what did happen the last time?" Sokka asked.

Kuzon groaned, "Don't get me started."

Soon enough Aang was hanging on the back fin of the Elephant Koi and waved at his friends. Katara waved back amazed, Sokka just watched and Kuzon was grabbing his hair in frustration just as two more Elephant Koi fishes started joining Aang.

"Isn't he doing great?" Katara said.

"Please don't let him know you said that, you'll only encourage him," Kuzon pleaded.

"If you ask me the fish is doing most of the work," Sokka said.

Katara then spotted Appa eating something, "Appa no don't eat that!"

Aang held on tight to the large fish as it went underwater and back up again, Aang looked back hopping to see the look of amazement on Katara's face, but only saw Kuzon and Sokka watching him.

"Aw man," Aang said sadly.

"Ok you've had you fun now get off that fish and get back here!" Kuzon shouted.

Sokka was about to look away when he stopped after seeing something large in the water heading straight for the three large fishes.

"There is something in the water!"

Kuzon looked at Sokka, "What are you talking about what's-" Then Kuzon saw one of the Elephant Koi being dragged down by large creature under the water.

Kuzon gulped, "Oh boy that's big."

Katara came back after hearing Sokka shout, "What's wrong?"

"Apparently something big is about to have three fish and an Aang for a snack!" Kuzon said in a panic.

"Aang get out of there!" Katara shouted with Momo screeching with them.

Aang noticed the others waving at him, clearly not knowing of the danger he was in. He was about to wave back when something grabbed the fish's tail and causing Aang to fling off the fish and into the water.

Aang surfaced just to see the Elephant Koi he was ridding being dragged underwater and he turned around just as a larger fin surfaced behind him.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Aang screamed and surprisingly he ran across the water away from the fin of the larger creature but then it started to follow him.

Finally Aang managed to reach the beach only to run right into Kuzon, knocking them both into a tree.

Katara and Sokka looked back to see the fin of the large creature descend back into the water and out of sight.

On the ground Kuzon glared at Aang already putting his cloths back on, "Aang, this is exactly what happened the last time you rode on the back of a giant fish."

"No it isn't," Aang said.

"What was that thing?" Katara said as she and Sokka joined them.

"I don't know," Aang said.

"Well lets not stick around to find out," Sokka said.

"For once I agree with pony tail here," Kuzon said sitting back up, "Let's get out of here before something else happens."

Then suddenly they where descended upon by four figurers, the group only managed to see a flash of green as they where instantly blindfolded and tied up before either of them could do or say anything, even Momo was grabbed and put in a sack.

Kuzon groaned as he fell the ground, "Me and my big mouth!"

* * *

"You four have some explaining to do," the voice sounded like an old man while the other voice after it sounded like a young woman.

"And if we don't like what we hear then we will throw you all back to the Unagi."

"I'm guessing this Unagi is that giant thing in the water right?" Kuzon asked still blindfolded.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka demanded.

Soon enough one by one the gang's blindfolds where taken off and now they could see their current predicament. They where tied up onto a poll with a statue on top and were tied up in a row staring with Aang, Kuzon, Sokka, and Katara while Momo was still stuck in the bag.

But what they where currently looking at was a village along with a few people/ their captors, an old man no doubt the chief and five women all wearing a heavily armored green kimonos and each of their faces painted.

"Hmm, I'm tied up and there are five angry women," Kuzon said, "You know Aang, I've had a nightmare like this one."

"Who are you and where are the warriors who captured us?" Sokka questioned.

One of them women stepped forward no doubt the leader of the group, "You're looking at them and we will ask the questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Now hold it there is no way a bunch of girls could take us-OW!"

Sokka shouted after Kuzon kicked him in the leg, "Shut up stupid!" he hissed, "You do not want to upset them. You will make it worse!"

Kuzon cleared his throat and smiled, "Forgive him he was born with no brains. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kuzon."

"Kuzon huh?" The warrior woman glared at him, "That sounds like a Fire Nation name."

"What! Fire-No, no, no" Kuzon sweated, "I'm just a humble salesmen traveling with his young brother-like friend, a waterbender in training, and an idiot who thinks he's a warrior."

"HEY!"

Kuzon continued, "We only came to this island to rest a bit and hey if you let us go and live I can give you any of my merchandise for free!"

"Ok wait a second, maybe half off? 50% off?, 20% off?, Ok how's this if you buy one item I can guarantee the second item is free! How about that?"

There answer came in the form of a glare.

"Now who's making things worse," Sokka whispered.

"Look it's my fault, I just wanted to ride the Elephant Koi," Aang apologized, "I'm sorry we came to you're island."

"And How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" The chief spoke as more of the villagers came out to see the scene, "Kyoshi Island stayed out of your war and we intend to keep it that way."

"Kyoshi?" Aang immediately recognized that name, "You mean Avatar Kyoshi."

"_Light_ Avatar Kysohi," The chief emphasized, "This was her home for four hundred years until her passing."

"Good because I know her," Aang said, "I'm the Light Avatar!"

Soon all eyes where on him. A few of the villagers gasped and whispered to each other while the lead warrior woman spoke first.

"That's impossible, the last Light Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared over a hundred years ago."

"Yeah and that's him," Katara said.

"It is obvious I mean have you seen what he's wearing," Kuzon pointed, "The tattoo is a dead giveaway."

While the villagers nodded in agreement, the chief was not believing a word of it, "Throw them back to the Unagi!"

At once the warrior women took out two metal fans as the approached them.

"Wow, what sharp fans you got there," Kuzon gulped.

"Aang, now would be a good time to show your bending," Katara said.

Wasting no time, Aang created a wave of air to the ground and rocketed him up in the air and over Kyoshi's statue and gently came down to the awed villagers.

"It is true, "The chief said in shock, "You are the Light Avatar."

Aang grinned, "Now check this out," He pulled out the marbles and for the villagers did the same Airbending trick he wanted to show Katara.

The whole village cheered at this amazing trick, especially one of the villagers who got so excited that he started foaming at the mouth and fainted at the same time.

Kuzon asked, "Uh, is that guy going to be okay?"

* * *

Soon word spread across the entire island of the Light Avatar's arrival, one of the villagers told a fisherman, the fishermen then told his seller, the seller told his recent buyer and unfortunately the buyer told his captain, Prince Zuko.

"The Light Avatar is on Kyoshi Island!" Zuko stood up from the dinner table, "Set a course at once and I want the Rhinos ready when we get there."

Mai looked at Iroh before taking a bite off her plate, "Was he talking to you or me?"

Iroh shrugged and gazed at the coked fish, "You think he's going to eat that?"

Zuko quickly snatched the plate "As a matter of fact I was going to save it for later!"

"Now this is what I call service!" Kuzon said observing the delicious food presented to them. The chief suggested for them to stay in one of their nice houses yesterday as a sign of an apology and hospitality.

"Yeah, desert for breakfast!" Aang began stuffing his face with the sweets, "They sure know how to treat their Avatars."

After taking a bite from one of the food, Katara turned to Sokka still slumped against the wall, "Come on Sokka you should try these."

"I'm not hungry," he pouted.

"But you're always hungry," Aang said.

"Don't mind him, Aang" Kuzon said, "He just embarrassed that four girls managed to kick his butt."

"I am not embarrassed!" Sokka stood up, "And besides they sneaked up on me."

"Yes and then they kicked your butt," Katara grinned.

Instead of continuing the talk Sokka instead grumbling to himself as he took a handful of food and left the room.

"What's his problem?" Aang asked.

"Who cares," Kuzon replied, "As long as he doesn't upset our hosts I don't care what he does. Besides I'm enjoying the royal treatment."

"Well lets not get too comfortable," Katara said, "It's dangerous to stay in one place for to long."

"I know but it's going to be fine," Aang said while Momo took a piece of food from Aang.

"Besides didn't you see how happy I'm making this town?"

"Yeah there even fixing that old Kyoshi statue outside for him," Kuzon mentioned.

"Well it is nice you see Aang happy being the Light Avatar for once," Katara admitted, "Still I'm just afraid that all this might go to your head, Aang."

"Don't worry, Katara I'm just a simple monk," Aang said looking out the window, "I won't let it go to my head."

"THERE HE IS!"

Aang looked down to see a group of the young girls of the village cheering and wooing over him and brining a blushing grin to the young Airbender's face, while Katara rolled her eyes and Kuzon chuckled.

"That's my buddy right there."

* * *

After taking his last bite, Sokka continued walking and grumbling over what happened yesterday with the Kyoshi Warriors.

So they tied him up, that does not mean they kicked his butt as Katara and Kuzon told him. He was right of course that those girls sneaked up on him, now if they hadn't things would have ended differently.

Then Sokka noticed the Kyoshi Warriors training in a dojo not far from him.

"I'll show them," Sokka said as he made his way to the Dojo.

Sokka looked in as the warriors where practicing with their fan weapons but Sokka eyes where focused on the presumed leader of the group, something about her made Sokka's blood boil but he kept his cool as he entered the Dojo.

"Hello, Ladies did not mean to interrupt," Sokka said, "I was just looking for someplace to train. I did not ruin your dance lessons did I?"

The Leader narrowed her eyes at him but kept things neutral, "No, but if your looking to train you came to the right place."

"I would like to apologize for yesterday, I did not know you where friends with the Light Avatar."

"Nay it's alright. I mean sure normally I would hold a grudge but I'll make an exception," Sokka said with a growing hint of smugness coming.

"After all if you guys hadn't snuck up on us then, well lets just say that I would not be the one tied up"

The leader raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I see because you are such a big strong man and we as girls wouldn't stand a chance?"

"Oh I didn't say that, but to be fair I am the best warrior in my village," Sokka praised himself.

"The best huh?" she said mockingly, "Well then I hope you don't mind giving a demonstration of your skills then."

Sokka blinked, "Uh right now?"

"Oh yes, right girls?" All the Kyoshi warriors nodded as they other then their leader walked back leaving her and Sokka. "I'm mean unless you don't think you can handle it?"

_This is it_, Sokka thought, _Time to show them a real warrior._ "Okay then just stand still and try to block me."

Sokka prepared his battle stance as the single Kyoshi Warrior stood still. He made the first move in the form of a punch but then was blocked quickly by her fan hitting his arm.

Sokka rubbed his arm, "Och, okay that was a good hit, uh-what was your name again?"

"I didn't give you my name."

"Well what ever your name is I was going easy on you at first but now I'm going full Water Tribe now!"

Sokka resumed his warrior stance while his opponent grins at him. He quickly tried to give a surprise kick but she ducked and pushed him down to the ground.

Sokka looked up as his opponent was fanning herself, "Was that you going easy on me again? She teased.

"That's it!"

Sokka charged again and the next thing he knew, his arm was grabbed and he was spinning around and his belt was removed and tied his arm to his leg and then finally he was on the ground.

"Is there anything else you want to teach us?"

Sokka tried to hide his embarrassment as he started hopping out of the dojo while hearing the other Kyoshi Warriors giggle.

"By the way," Sokka turned to the victor, "My name is Suki but I doubt after today you will ever forget it."

Sokka continued on his way out, feeling a little hurt from his arms, his legs and his pride.

* * *

"Well girls looks like my past life's statue is all done," Aang said to his fans as they looked up at the repaired and repainted statue of Kyoshi.

"You were so pretty," said one of the little girls.

Soon Aang caught sight of Katara picking food at a fruit stand, "Excuse me ladies."

Aang walked up to Katara as she picked the last food, "There you are, Aang. Can you help me with this it is a little heavy."

"Actually I was wondering if you would join me and the girls in ridding with Appa," Aang offered.

Katara sighed, "Thanks but no I need to make sure we have enough supplies."

"Oh come on, Katara it will be fun!" Aang insisted.

"And after flying the rest of us are thinking of doing a portrait or showing them some of my Airbending tricks and then-"

"I doubt watching you show off would be fun, Aang" Katara interrupted.

"And besides I told you we are not staying long. We have to go soon."

"But, Katara I don't want to leave yet," Aang said, "I don't know why but there is something about this place I like."

"Aangy!" cried one of the little girls, "What is taking you so long?"

"Aangy?" Aang blushed slightly while Katara raised an eyebrow.

"A simple Monk huh? You know I thought you weren't gonna let all this go to your head."

"Well you know what I think?" Aang said, "I think you are just jealous that we are having lost of fun without you."

Katara groaned as she picked up her bag and walked away leaving Aang a little sad until his fan girls dragged him away.

* * *

The arrival of the Light Avatar brought new burst of energy into the Kyoshi Warrior's training. Suki was one of many who felt this and put that new arrival of passion into her skills and it is those skills that told her someone has entered the dojo.

Suki sighed that it was Sokka again, "Let me guess you want a rematch?"

Sokka's face showed a mix of shame and humility as he sat on his legs and bowed to the warriors.

"I humbly ask that you teach me some of your skills."

Suki crossed her arms, "What is this?"

"I was wrong to think you-all of you were not warriors. I see that now and I would think of it as a honor if you would train me in your ways."

Suki placed her closed fan under Sokka's chin and lifted his head for her to look at. She tried to find any signs of lies on his expression.

She found noun.

Suki turned her back to Sokka, "Normally we don't teach outsiders let alone boys. But I think we can make an exception for the friend of the Light Avatar."

Sokka smiled, "Thank you, you wont regret it."

"Hold on, first you must follow are traditions," Suki grinned, "And I do mean all."

After a few minuets Sokka came out wearing one of their Kyoshi Warrior attire, face paint and all.

"Ok I know it's a warriors outfit but I look more like a girl then a warrior in this."

"Be proud in what you're wearing," Suki said, "The silk thread is a symbol for the brave blood in our veins and the gold insignia represents the honor of a warriors heart."

"We Kyoshi warriors wears this not just in the name of our founder but in honor of her for to this day, Light Avatar Kyoshi is said to be the greatest Light Avatar of all. That's what we strive to be like her, a real warrior."

Sokka looked again at his outfit and realized its true importance much like his own warrior outfit.

"A real warrior," Sokka said with pride.

"Excuse me ladies!"

Kuzon poked his head in the dojo, "I don't mean to interrupt any training but I was. Hope… Ing…"

Kuzon instantly recognized Sokka despite his new look.

The two stared at each other in silence till Sokka glared at him.

"Kuzon I swear, if I see you laugh once-"

"Oh you won't," Kuzon said calmly and moved out of sight.

"BAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Suki covered her mouth to hide her smile at Sokka's twitching face as Kuzon's laugh continued.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAhaaaaa. HA!"

Kuzon poked his head back in, "Okay I'm done. Have you seen Aang around?"

"No. I haven't," Sokka gritted his teeth.

"Okay then," Kuzon finally left but not before looking back at him.

"By the way the next village we go to, do you want me to see if they have a dress in your size?"

Sokka was about to throw a fan at Kuzon but he already left laughing along the way.

"I really hate that guy."

* * *

After finally calming down from the sight of Sokka in woman's clothing, Kuzon found his way back to the house, seeing Katara practicing Waterbending by moving the water in a bowl.

"Hey, Katara is Aang here?"

Katara frowned and kept practicing, "No he's not here, why do you ask?"

Kuzon rubbed his hands together, "Well you might have not have known but these people are big Aang fans."

"Really, I haven't noticed," Katara rolled her eyes.

"Right so what I'm planning is Aang to advertise my merchandise, these people are bound to be loaded!"

Katara sighed at this, first off her brother is doing who knows what, then Aang starts thinking with a big head and now Kuzon wants to abuse it for money. Has everyone forgotten about going to the North Pole!

"So you see the problem here. No Aang means, no Avatar advertisement!" Kuzon stated, "So you don't know where he is?"

Katara raised her outstretched hand making the water rise higher up from the bowl, "He's probably still having fun with his fan club."

"Oh yeah, I did see them with him a little while ago," Kuzon smiled, "It's nice to see Aang having fun with people again."

Katara blinked almost causing the water to fall," What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not saying Aang didn't have any friends back in the Air Temple, but as soon as he was announced that he was the Light Avatar, well the other kids started not playing with him."

"But why?"

Kuzon scratched his head in thought, "I don't know I think it was that they didn't think they where worthy of being around him or that they where scared that they might upset him or something."

"What ever the reason nobody wanted to be around Aang for long and that left me to be his only friend."

RAAAARROOOH!" Appa roared outside as his fur was getting brushed.

"Okay, okay his only HUMAN friend! Geez that fur ball I swear has better hearing then a Rabbit Fox."

Katara thought about what Kuzon said, maybe that was one of the reasons why Aang wanted to stay, she can hardly blame him for wanting a little attention after hearing that.

"Okay let me think," Kuzon pondered aloud, "If I was Aang hanging out with my fans where would I go?"

"Let's see I probably want to impress them more like I don't know doing something amazing, wonderful, dangerous, life threatn-"

Kuzon face froze and went into different expressions. The first was a shocking realization, then a look of horror and finally anger.

"Oh I'm going to kill him."

Then he ran out of the room, Katara stopped her practicing and tried to figure out what Kuzon just thought when she too realized what Aang was going to do.

* * *

"What's taking so long?"

The little girls sat bored on the beach while Aang was in the lake.

"Don't worry," Aang said, "I'm sure the Unagi will show up."

.

.

.

"Any second now."

.

.

.

"Any. Second. Now"

Aang then noticed the girls leaving, "Hey where're you going?"

"It's getting late we're going home," said one of the girls.

"Maybe next time, Aangy!"

"No don't leave yet!" Aang pleaded, "Wait! How about this trick!"

Aang pulled out the marbles and did the same trick but it was too late they where gone.

Aang sighed, _Great_, he thought, _Here I am alone in the lake waiting for a giant sea monster that almost ate me to come out and try and eat me again. Things can't get any worse._

"AANG!"

Aang flinched, "I was wrong it got worse."

He spotted Kuzon glaring at him while gnashing his teeth while Momo sits by him eating a sweet, then he noticed Katara.

"Katara you're here!"

"Oh don't you think she's going to save your butt when I get through with you!" Kuzon shouted.

"I'm sorry, Kuzon," Aang apologized, "And I'm sorry to you too Katara."

"You where right, I did let this all go to my head, I should have listen to you."

"It's alright, Aang," Katara said, "And I'm sorry too."

"Yeah, yeah we are all sorry," Kuzon said, "Now get out of the water or you'll wish that overgrown fish would have eaten you!"

"On my way!" Aang started swimming to shore but then suddenly Aang felt something hit him underneath and then was suddenly lifted up.

Kuzon and Katara gasped at what they were witnessing. Aang too found himself in shock, seeing himself on a serpent-like body and when he turned he saw the raising face of the Unagi.

"DANG IT I WAS JOKEING UNIVERSE!" Kuzon shouted.

At that moment the Unagi lunged at Aang but the young airbender reacted fast and jumped off the creature but the Unagi was fast as well and tired to bit down on Aang, luckily Aang managed to grab ahold of the Unagi's barbels and seeing this the Unagi tried to shake him off.

"Tried to hang on, Aang!" Katara shouted.

"FORGET HANGING DO SOMETHING, KATARA!" Kuzon shook Katara while Aang hanged for his life.

"Do some waterbending. Do anything!"

Aang continued to scream as he kept his grip on the barbels as the Unagi tired to shake him off till finally Aang's grip started to slip and with a final whip from the serpents head Aang was flung off right into the water where he floated back up unconscious.

Acting fast Katara and Kuzon quickly headed towards him but the Unagi started making its way to its latest meal.

Luckily Katara made it to Aang just as the Unagi rose up ready to strike. Kuzon stopped right behind her and looking up at the beast.

"If now was a good time for some Waterbending it would be now!"

The Unagi lunged at the group but at that moment Katara focused and while holding onto Aang with one hand she shoved her free hand forward and rocketed them with Kuzon behind out of the water and onto land safely behind rocks.

The Unagi angered with its meal escaping spotted them by the rocks, "Something tells me we should move right now," Kuzon advised as the Unagi opened its mouth and fired large jets of water from its mouth straight at them.

Quickly grabbing ahold of Aang, Katara and Kuzon hid themselves behind one of the larger rocks as the Unagi continued on till it finally gave up and dove back into the water.

"Kuzon," Aang said weakly after spitting out some water.

"Easy, Aang" Katara said as she used her waterbending to help him take out any of the lake water out of him.

"You where right, this is exactly what happened the last time I rode on the back of a giant fish."

Kuzon patted Aang's head, "Oh I know but don't worry. That overgrown sea snake is gone and we are out of danger-oh you have got to be kidding me."

Katara looked over from the rocks where Kuzon was looking, "The Fire Nation."

* * *

Heading towards the far side of the beach was Zuko's ship. Once the ship was near land the front opened up and Zuko came out fully armored while ridding an armored Komodo Rhino and with four others following him.

There where 3 rhino's with two soldiers ridding on each of them while Mai rode hers alone in her usual attire.

"Listen up," Zuko commanded, "I want the Light Avatar found alive."

"And try not to get beat up while you're at it," Mai said as they headed down the path towards the village.

* * *

The two fists clashed, while the one belonging to Sokka went for the offensive, the other belonging to Suki provided defensive and the two were nearly out of breath from their combat training.

"I have to say you're not bad for a boy," Suki remarked.

Sokka smirked, "Well I am starting to get use to this outfit but I still have trouble knocking you down."

Suki chuckled at that, "Well you gonna have to train a lot harder for that to happen."

"Now how about we try the fan next?"

"Okay but one more try first I think I can knock you down," Sokka returned to his battle stance, Suki shook her head but played a long.

Suki pulled out her fan but before she had time to open it Sokka struck quickly and grabbed her arm and was about to knock her down but she thought fast and tried to knock him down but only managed to knock both of them down.

The two stopped as they noticed their current position. Sokka was on top of Suki and their noses where touching. The two's faces turned red as they quickly got off the floor and took a couple of steps away, not looking at each other.

"Uh, sorry about that," Sokka apologized his face paint not hiding the blush.

"No it was my fault," Suki kept her red face focus on the fan.

"Well I started it first."

"Well you know there are no rules in combat sometimes, so you where in the right."

A silent still filled the room while the two kept their eyes away from each other both thankful that no one saw that.

"Well at least I knocked you down," Sokka glanced at Suki as she did the same.

"I only did that to make you feel better so don't push your luck."

The two stared at each other…and then they started to laugh. Never before has Sokka meet someone who could rival him, it was nice _And it didn't hurt that she was pretty._

Sokka blinked at that thought _where did that come from?_

"Girls!"

The chief entered the dojo in a hurry, "Firebenders have landed on our shore you two gather the girls and get ready!"

Suki nodded as the chef left, "What do you think," She turned to Sokka, "you're ready to fight in that?"

Sokka pulled out his fan, "This is a warrior's outfit right?"

* * *

News of the approaching Fire Nation soldiers spread fast over the village that by the time Zuko's group got to the village, there was no one in sight.

"Well this towns lively," Mai said sarcastically, "Don't suppose they knew we where coming?"

Zuko observed the houses, noticing a few of the villagers sneaking peeks at them from either the doors or windows.

"Light Avatar, come out of hiding!"

No answer came for Zuko's shout but it did caused the watching villagers to return to hiding.

"Find him!" The men followed Zuko's commands as they moved their beasts to search the village leaving Mai by Zuko's side.

"Don't know if you thought about this but, what if he left before we even got here?" Mai asked.

Zuko's kept his watch for any signs of his target, "Then these villagers better know where he's going."

Mai sighed, "Right." Then something caught her gaze, a quick green blur that moved from one of the houses.

Then without warning the Kyoshi Warriors struck like lightning and attacked.

Three of them managed to knock off the 2nd riders off of each of the Komodo Rhinos while some of the others focused on disarming the remaining ones while Suki made a bee line for Zuko but was halted as she dodged knifes that nearly hit her face.

Mai stood between Zuko and the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, "Just so you know," Mai stared, "Those colors makes me nauseous."

Another Kyoshi Warrior went to aid Suki but Mai saw her coming and launched her Stilettos at her, thankfully not killing her but managed to pin her to the wall of a house.

Thanks to this distraction Suki ran past Mai and straight to her original target as she leaped into the air to strike. Zuko reacted by having his rhino tail whip her in midair knocking her to the ground.

Suki looked up just as Mai pulled out a dagger and was about to attack but was blocked by it piercing Sokka's fan, which allowed him to quickly pull it out of her hand and kick her down.

"That was for what happened back home!"

Before Zuko could react to this, another Kyoshi Warrior managed to knock him off his rhino. He then found himself surrounded by Suki, Sokka and the warrior that knocked him down.

But Zuko was not going to let this beat him.

He reacted by spinning around while letting fire out from his feet and bursting at the others causing them to be knocked down.

Zuko leaped away from them and back to the center as Mai stood up, "That was embarrassing," she said.

"So you decided to send these girls to fight me instead?" Zuko stated, "What kind of Avatar are you that you can't show your face!"

"I'm here!"

They turned around and before them standing in front of Kyoshi's statue, Aang stood fully clothed with staff in hand.

Mai was about to pull out her knifes but Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, he's mine."

"Yeah cause you did so well last time."

Ignoring her Zuko attacked by launching fire from his fist one at a time but Aang kept knocking each one away with his staff, Aang was about to use his bending when he stopped to take notice of the damage that has been done to the village.

A few of the Kyoshi Warriors where either still fighting or helping there wounded while a few of the houses caught on fire. Even Kyoshi's statue was ablaze.

And it was all, his fault.

Using this distraction, Zuko launched another fire attack and managed to knock Aang's staff from his hand, Aang managed to leap out of the way for the next attack.

As Zuko was about to strike again Aang noticed two of the Kyoshi warriors battle fans on the ground.

He picked the two up as Zuko charged at him. Using the fans and his Airbending Aang swung his arms at Zuko and the result was a strong gust of wind launching from his hands and directed by the fans pushing both Zuko and Mai towards each other and into one of the damaged houses.

Aang sighed as he took one last look at the damaged village then with his staff he glided off to find his friends, he managed to find Katara taking the children into the chief's house for safety while Momo was hanging on her back.

Aang landed near Katara, "Is everyone alright?"

Katara nodded, "Yes and the Kyoshi Warriors are protecting the remaining villagers right now."

Aang lowered his head, "You where right, Katara. Look what I brought to this place."

"Aang this was not your fault."

"But it is, Katara. If I left like you said we should then the Fire Nation would not be destroying these people's village."

"Then let's go now and Zuko will follow us."

"Way ahead of you!" Kuzon bellowed from Appa's head directing the creature to them.

"As they use to say in Fire Nation boot camp 'if you can't stand the heat then run like a Chicken Duck' but in a good way!"

Aang felt torn about leaving these people especially now. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Aang, I know this does not feel right, but right now this is the only option left."

Aang nodded as he jumped up and landed next to Kuzon. "Wait where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I see him!" Kuzon said sitting up from Appa's back looking at the village, "At least I think? It's hard to tell when all these girls have the same outfit."

"HEY ! WE'RE LEAVING! GET YOUR BUTT AND MAKEUP AND LETS GO!"

* * *

"I really, really hate that guy," Sokka growled.

"You better go now while you can!" Suki said.

"But Suki-"

"Don't worry we can handle this and besides there is no time for goodbyes."

"Then let me apologize again for treating you like a girl instead of the great warrior that you are."

Suki smiled at Sokka and gave him a peck on the cheek causing a blush from him, "Thank you but remember, Sokka. I am a warrior but I'm also a girl too."

She gave him a wink and went off with her comrades leaving Sokka touching the cheek she kissed.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY!" Kuzon bellowed, snapping Sokka back to his senses and ran to the others and as soon as he got on Aang gave the Yip Yip to Appa and they started flying away making sure the Fire Nation saw them leaving.

At that moment Zuko and Mai came out the houses just as Appa flew over them.

"There they go again," Mai stated.

"Get to the ship, we must not lose sight of them!" Zuko commanded and all the soldiers followed their leader away from the village and back to the ship.

* * *

Aang's brow lowered at idea of leaving the damage he brought to those kind people and not doing anything to fix it.

"Aang, I'm sorry but this was the only way," Katara said.

"She's right," Kuzon said, "And besides it's not like they don't have anyone to protect them you know."

"Plus now that hot headed jerk can take his frustration from them as he tries to find us, but that wont happen so long as we don't do anything stupid right?" Kuzon turned to Aang but he was gone.

All three looked to down on Appa's left seeing Aang falling until he landed in the lake.

"Katara, please tell me that did not just happen," Kuzon asked.

Before she could answer the water erupted and out came Aang on the head of the Unagi and holding onto its barbs with both hands. Using all his strength Aang pulled onto the barbs causing the sea serpent to let out a flow of water dousing the flames as well as getting Zuko and his men wet.

With the exception of Mai who brought an umbrella much to Zuko's frustration, "And here I thought I would not get the chance to use this."

* * *

Seeing the flams all out, Aang let go of the barbs and jumped up as Appa caught him, "Thanks Unagi!"

"I know I know it was stupid and reckless," Aang said as he joined with the others.

"Yes it was," Katara smiled as he went to hug Aang and as he enjoyed it he was then pulled away by Kuzon and then he started shaking him roughly.

"WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS TO ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN YOU JUMPED! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!"

The chief watched as the Fire Nation ship was headed back to sea trying to follow the flying Bison carrying the hope of the world.

"Thank you and good luck to you, Light Avatar." Then he held his hands as a look of worry was shown on his face.

"And stay safe from the Dark."

* * *

He lost her.

Since leaving the village, Haru had tried to follow the masked girl. If she could do that to those soldiers then she is exactly what the world needs.

Then again what his mother told him about that girl being the Dark Avatar. Well maybe the legends where a bit misleading, maybe she won't be as bad as they think after all the only reason she attacked those Fire Nation soldiers was because they attacked first.

As the moon served as his only light, Haru thought maybe would be a good time to set up camp, but before he could do anything his body instantly froze.

It was not out of fear. His whole body just stopped moving, he could barley move his head as he heard footsteps coming towards him slowly.

"I am getting tired of you following me."

The light of the full moon showed the masked clocked girl holding both hands out like she was grabbing something. Could she be the one holding him still?

She continued walking towards him like a predator to its prey till she was at his face.

"Now tell me why do you think it is a good idea to hunt me?"

"I-I'm not. Hear to-to hunt you," Haru managed to say. "I came-came to ask, for your help."

With the mask on, Haru could not tell the expression on her face rather be a look of shock, suspicion or confusion and it also did not help that he could barley see her eyes through it.

She lowered her hands causing him to drop to the floor but she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him up.

"Do you not know who I am?"

Haru nodded, "You are the Dark Avatar. I've also seen what you did to those Firebenders and-"

"And yet you still ask for my help?"

"I do, you are the only one who can end the war-"

The Dark Avatar dropped him to the ground, "I don't care about the war."

"There is only one thing I seek and I do not need any distractions or fools getting in my way," Her mask glowed red as two large boulders erupted from the ground and fire burst from underneath the rocks.

Haru bowed to the Dark Avatar, "Please, my farther and all the Earthbenders from my village were taken away. Please I beg for your help I'll do anything!"

The boulders dropped.

Haru slowly looked up at the Dark Avatar as she stands between the two boulders, her mask cease glowing.

She tapped her lower part of the mask in thought, "Anything?"

* * *

_Authors' Note: Well I hope this time the writing is good but if not don't be afraid to tell me. Other then that it looks like Haru is dealing with the wrong Avatar, you must be wondering where this might lead?_

_Well you will just have to wait a little bit cause the next chapter will be on the gangs trip to Omashu!_

_Now here is a little thing I want to add in, and that is the voices for Kuzon and the Dark Avatar, just something for you to think on who is voicing these characters._

_For Kuzon it is Tony Sampson the voice of Eddy from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. Reasons are, I kind of based Kuzon on Eddy a little for the greedy part and scam making aspect of his character and maybe just maybe a bit on the road to El dorado character Tulio if you know where to look._

_And for the Dark Avatar (Who's real name won't be known in Book 1) I have no idea. What do you guys think and if you have any ideas shout them out in your reviews. _

_Just think of a voice of a young girl no older then Katara with a hint of rage and sorrow._

_Anyway till next time!_


	5. Book 1:Chapter 4-The King of Omashu

_Author's Note: Hey folks! Today we move to Omashu and yes another one just like the original but having a few differences in some places._

_So hopefully enjoy!_

* * *

BOOK ONE:

**WATER.**

CHAPTER FOUR:

**THE KING OF OMASHU.**

"Ah yes! Here we are everyone," Kuzon smiled, "The second largest city in the entire Earth Kingdom."

"The City of Omashu!" The group, epically Katara and Sokka, marveled at the sight of the city, The city itself looked just like all the mountains that surrounded it. It was almost impossible to believe that it was a settlement but yet there it was.

"Ok now I'm fine with us stopping here," Sokka said amazed by the city.

"We never had something like this in the South," Katara said in awe.

"Well if you think the outside is great," Aang said getting ready to run to the city, "Wait to you see the insi-"

"Hold it!"

Kuzon grabbed the back of Aang's shirt before he could race to Omashu.

"We are not here for fun and games," Kuzon stated, "We are here to sell."

"Sell what?" Katara asked as Kuzon put his large bag down on the ground.

"My merchandise of course."

"Why would anyone want to buy any of your junk?" Sokka said.

"Its. Not. Junk!" Kuzon gritted. "It's antiques. After all it has been over a hundred years since I first got them."

"Fine but why do we need to sell them?" Sokka asked.

Kuzon explained, "We may have some food but that is not going to last and it's not like the next village we go to is going to give us free food. Now since Omashu is one of the most famous of the Earth Kingdoms, that means if we get a sell then I-I mean we get lots of money."

"That reminds me, you think the amount of currency has changed after a hundred years?"

"But, Kuzon," Aang said, "Don't you remember the last time you where selling in Omashu?"

Kuzon shook his head, "Oh, Aang that was over a hundred years ago. I doubt anyone would still remember that."

"What happened?" Katara asked Aang, "Oh Kuzon was selling some flute-"

"Some flute?! Aang, that was the flute of the spirit of the wind," Kuzon explained dramatically.

"That flute played the most beautiful melody that would make even the hardest of hearts shed a tear. A flute so smooth and well crafted that not even dropping it down off a mountain would break it."

"So what happened?" Sokka asked.

Aang answered, "It broke."

"Okay so maybe it gave people slinters and I suppose I could have made it out of a tree that was still living but that is not the point," Kuzon said, "The point is that no one now remembers me and we should go right now while the gettin's good."

"Yeah lets go!" Aang smiled and was ready to run again to Omashu but Katara objected.

"Wait, Aang!"

"Oooh now what?" Aang sighed in disappointment.

"It could be dangerous in anyone finds out you're an Avatar," Katara said

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Wait I think I get what she's saying, buddy," Kuzon said, "After so many years without the whole War of the Avatars thing, people might think you are the Dark Avatar or something."

"You really think so?"

"Why not after all, Ponytail did not even know the first thing about the whole long Avatar war," Kuzon pointed at Sokka who glared at him in response.

"Well then how am I going to get in then?" Aang asked, "Grow a mustache?"

* * *

"And…done!"

Kuzon observed his work. By using some of Appa's shed fur, he made a large bundle of hair to cover Aang's head, thus hiding the tattoo and also used another patch as a mustache.

"There we go, what do you think, buddy?"

"It's so itchy," Aang look towards Appa, "How do you live like this?" The large animal responded with a short growl and took a nap.

"You'll get use to it," Kuzon looked at Katara and Sokka, "Well? What do you guys think?"

"He almost looks like my Grandpa," Sokka said.

"Well he is over a hundred years old," Katara mentioned.

Kuzon shook his head, "Not convincing enough. Try and give me your best Old guy impression."

Aang then set his staff like a cane and hunched his back, "How's this, Sonny?"

Kuzon nodded, "Perfect and good job on the old man voice."

"Huh? What you say?" Aang placed a hand by his ear, "Can't hear you."

"Okay, don't over due it."

* * *

After walking along the path to the city, all four where nearly there, "Just remember guys, the city might look nice but this is an Earth Kingdom city so be prepared for a lot of sticks in the mud," Kuzon instructed.

"Don't listen to him," Aang said, "I met the people and they are very friendly."

"ROTTEN CABBAGES!"

All stopped at that shout. The group looked straight ahead seeing that they reached a large wall where the entrance should be and in front of it, three guards and in front of theme a merchant with a cart full of cabbages.

The group soon noticed that on each side of the road are large pillars, both with six fully armored soldiers on the top of each one.

"Please they're still good," The merchant picked one off the cart and presented it to the guard, "Why not try some?"

The guard responded by slapping it away and using Earthbending stomped his foot causing a large rock to form underneath the cart and the force of the formation launched the cart high in the air and over the rim straight down.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kuzon both watched in shock as the cart continued down until it was out of sight.

"NO MY CABBAGES!" The merchant cried.

"The next time you bring rotten food here it will be you that gets tossed!" The guard singled the other two and they both used their Earthbending to open the wall like a slide door reveling another wall that opened up and until it happened a third time and finally the city was seen.

The gang watched nervously as the merchant walked miserably into the city. Kuzon quickly pulled the others in a huddle, "Okay here is the plan. All of you shut up and let me do the talking."

Before Sokka could disagree, Kuzon was already walking towards the gate till the guard stopped him by Earthbending a giant bolder over his head.

"State your business!" The guard demanded.

Kuzon nervously looked up at the man and then at the bolder and back at him. He was about to talk when Aang suddenly appeared in front of him and started poking the guard with his staff.

"Now you listen hear, sonny our business is our business," He said with his old man voice, "And what kind of talk is this, back in my day we treat people with respect. Don't you got any respect young man? Well you better if not then I will have no choice but to put you over my knee and spank that disrespect out of you!"

After Aang stopped talking the rock over Kuzon shifted away from him and landed safely next to him while Katara and Sokka looked at Aang, worried about him upsetting the guard.

Luckily Kuzon took control of the situation, "Now, Grandpa don't get into a fight that might kill you. Or me," He said with the last two words quietly.

"Oh Panda Deer droppings I got a lot of years in me!"

"Okay, Okay calm down old timer," The Guard said, "Just tell me your names."

Aang started first, "The names Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third!" Then Aang pointed to Kuzon, "And this is my grandson, Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Fourth!"

It took all of Kuzon's will not to slap Aang on the back of the head, "Yep that's me."

"But I like to call him Pip for short," Aang added, causing Sokka to snout a laugh.

Kuzon glared at Sokka then smiled at the guard, "Right, and these two are our helpers. Katara and Ponytail." Sokka glared right back at him.

"Anyway, I-I mean we are humble merchants wishing to sell our wares," Kuzon pointed to his backpack.

"Let me see it," The Guard said and Kuzon removed his bag and placed it in front of him for inspection. The Guard looks inside the bag, studying all the items until he closed the bag.

"Looks like a lot of junk."

"Oh I can assure you, Sir," Kuzon said kindly, "It is not junk. These items are over a hundred years old, worthy of any collection of the most wealthiest person in the whole world."

The Guard looked at the group while he rubbed his beard, "Alright then you can enter but keep your Grandfather out of trouble."

The group breathed a sigh of relief as they walked to the entrance.

"Stop!"

They froze as the guard placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"You look like a strong young man," the guard said, "Carry the old man's bag."

"What! But what about him?" Sokka pointed at Kuzon.

"He's being a responsible grandson in carrying your wares. Now show some respect for your elders!"

"Yay show some respect, sonny!" Aang tossed his bag to Sokka and continued on their way.

The Guard watched them enter as the wall started to close behind them but before the wall closed the guard was shocked at seeing two long animal ears poking out of the old man's hair.

Kuzon managed to spot Momo poking his head out of the fake hair. "Aang, did you know that Momo was in there?"

"Oh I knew."

Kuzon quickly moved past this conversation as he and Aang watched Katara and Sokka's reaction to the view the scenery of Omashu, from it's tall structures, houses, and lots of chutes and tubes.

"Those tubes and chutes are all part of Omashu's delivery system," Aang explained, "Earthbenders use their bending to bring the packages up and they let gravity bring them back down."

"It's really impressive," Katara watched as the Earthbenders used their bending to move one package after another.

"So I guess they get their mail on time," Sokka said.

"They do indeed," Aang agreed, "But you know, my friend Bu-"

Kuzon quickly covered Aang's mouth, "NOPE! I TOLD YOU I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN!"

"Who?" Katara asked.

Kuzon sighed, "A kid Aang made friends with the first time we came here and a living nightmare for me."

Aang removed Kuzon's hand from his mouth, "Kuzon, he wasn't that bad."

"Oh really? You weren't the one subjugated to all his pranks," Kuzon shuddered at some of the memories of those events.

Aang chuckled remembering those moments, "Well, he always did say you were an easy target."

Kuzon groaned, "Well what ever that is all in the past and right now I want to forces on the now, which is selling our merch, and by we I mean me. I'm going to find a spot to set up, so you guys can do what ever you want."

Kuzon then got close to Aang's face while looking at him in the eye, "And while I'm gone I don't want you to do anything stupid, promise?"

Aang nodded, "Don't worry you can trust me."

Kuzon looked at him then he looked at Katara, "Can you promise me that you will make sure he does not do anything stupide while we're here?"

Katara nodded while Aang grumbled under his fake mustache as Kuzon grabbed his bag and started his search.

"I MEAN IT DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Kuzon shouted to them before he was out of sight.

"Well sounds like this friend of yours was really something," Sokka stated.

Aang smiled and thought back, "Yeah, Bumi was really something."

* * *

"_So why am I looking at the mail system again, Bumi?"_

_The young boy that Aang identifies as Bumi said while giving off his craze grin, "That what people want you to see what it is and not what it really is."_

_Aang looked at him oddly and back at the city, "I don't get it."_

_Bumi ruffled his own big spiky hair and chuckled, "It's easy you just got to think of the possibilities. Where one sees a mailing system I see the worlds largest and greatest super slide!"_

_Aang looked at his friend with a smile now understanding what he was trying to tell him. Then suddenly Kuzon ran to them and stopped to take a breath._

"_Kuzon, how did the sell go?" Aang asked._

_Then they heard people shouting while saying words like 'scammer,' 'liar,' and other colorful languages._

"_Umm, you wouldn't happen to know a way to get out of this place without being noticed?" Kuzon asked. _

_Bumi gave a snorted laugh. "I think I have an idea."_

_Kuzon gulped, "I'm not going to like this am I?"_

"_I was rIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuzon screamed as he, Aang and Bumi slide down the 'super slide' very fast in a mail cart._

* * *

Aang laughed at that fun memory, "Hey guys, while we wait I have an idea."

* * *

"Um, Aang? I think this counts as something we shouldn't do," Katara stated while they are in one of the mail carts looking down from the rim while she and Sokka shared a unsure and slightly frightened expression, Aang instead looked excited.

"Don't worry, Katara," Aang said, "It'll be safe and when we are done we'll wait for Kuzon and then off to the North Pole."

"Yeah, unless we're die from this thing!" Sokka said trying not to look down.

Aang steadied the cart, "Come on guys, you're with me. What could happen?"

Before either of them could respond, Aang leaned forward, causing the box to tip and send them all sliding down the slope at a tremendous speed.

While Aang as happily laughing, Katara was screaming, Sokka's eyes widened in fear and Momo was holding tight to Aang's wig as they continue down till they reached a turn and started racing other carts downward.

"Cool! We're in a race!" Aang leaned forward to try and make their cart go faster, as he was doing this Sokka turned his head around and saw something that filled him with fright, he poked Katara causing her to turn and share his expression.

Behind them was a cart filled with a stack of spears. Very sharp spears.

"Aang, quick use your Airbending!" Katara cried.

"Good idea that would make us way faster!" Aang moved his arms back and send out a strong burst of wind from his hands causing them to rocket themselves forward away from the spears, but also off the slope.

* * *

"Alright men, listen up!" The commanding officer said to his assembled soldiers.

"The enemy could attack at any moment, you must be prepared for anything."

"Eh, sir?" said one of the rookies, "Forgive if this sounds out of line but ever since the start of the war no one has attacked in fact nothing ever different has happened in Omashu."

Before the commander could berate his subordinate, the cart carrying the kids swore over them and started sliding on the rooftops of some of the houses as the soldiers watch.

"Sir, forget I said that."

* * *

The gang held on tight as the cart kept landing from house to house and even through a window, "Sorry!" Aang shouted his apologize to the occupant as they finally managed to return to the slops.

"Isn't this fun!?" Aang looked back at his friends his wig nearly gone and Momo now be held on to dear life by Katara and Sokka put on hand on his heart. The siblings screamed as they pointed behind Aang as he turned he saw an Earthbender ready to move a recently moved empty cart.

Aang screamed just as they crashed into the empty cart and where once again off the slops.

* * *

"Ah now that is a thing of beauty," Kuzon was proud after not only finding a perfect spot in the market but also putting up a stand. Now the only thing left is to put the merchandise up and there will be no trouble at all.

"HEY YOU!"

Kuzon turned to see the same Cabbage merchant that he saw at the entrance, "Hey aren't you that guy with the rotten cabbage?"

"My cabbages are not rotten!" He pulled a new cart filled with fresh cabbages towards Kuzon, "Now get out of my spot!"

"Your spot?"

"Yes my spot! I've been selling cabbages here anytime I come here so take what ever junk your selling and move!"

"Why does everyone keep saying my stuff is junk?" Kuzon rubbed his face, "Look buster, I don't see your name here and it took me a long time trying to find this perfect spot and you are not going to-do you hear that screaming?"

They looked up as the cart comes right down destroying both Kuzon's stand and the Cabbage cart. Kuzon looked at the crashed object and saw Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo all in a tangled heap by the remains.

"Aang?" Aang looked up at Kuzon, "Oh hey, Kuzon."

"MY CABBAGES!" screamed the Cabbage merchant as the guards surround them.

Kuzon folded his arms and glared at down, "So what happened to not doing something stupid, hmm?

* * *

Soon enough the guards took them inside the palace of Omashu, once they entered they were taken to the throne room where the King of Omashu sat there with two guards by his side. Sokka looked nervous at the king while Katara tried to look sympathetic by slanting her eyes up and Aang was looking around the palace since he never been inside before.

Kuzon stood in front of them and turned his head slightly and hissed, "Okay we are most definitely in hot water so no one talk so I can talk got it!" Kuzon did not give them time to answer as he sat on his knees.

"Oh great mighty humble king (_I hope_) please this is all a big misunderstanding."

The guard that lead them here stepped forward, " Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism and traveling under false pretenses."

Kuzon started to sweat, "Okay so we used fake names and we disguise my friend here but I was telling the truth of selling my merchandise so I we good now?"

"What about the malicious destruction of my cabbages and also taking my spot!" shouted the Cabbage merchant.

"Oh will you stop it with the cabbages!"

"Off with there heads one each for every cabbage!"

"Silence!" shouted the Guard, "Only the king shall pass judgment." The guard bowed to the king, "Your judgment sire?"

The king in his green robe looked at each one of them but keeping a mad eye on Kuzon and Aang, the king stood up from his throne. His decision was made.

"Throw them…" The gang held their breaths in fear, "...a feast."

Everyone looked in shock while Kuzon sighed in relief , "Well that was a close one."

"Except him," The king pointed at Kuzon, "Chop his head off. Right now."

Kuzon blinked, "Say what?"

One of the guards pulled out a long sharp sword and stated walking towards Kuzon, "No please don't do it!" Aang pleaded to the king.

"Hmm…okay since you said please," The king motioned his hand to stop the guard along Kuzon to collapse on the ground.

Katara kneeled down to him, "Are you okay?"

Kuzon rubbed his neck, "I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes." His tone got serious, "I knew that Platypus Bear stole my money."

* * *

Soon the gang finds themselves seated at the dinning table across from the king's chair, looking over the food and barley touching it, unless your Momo who can't stop eating a couple.

"You know after a couple of feast my people have a gotten a little fat," The king stood behind them but kept his eyes on Aang and Kuzon, "Can't say I blame them, the food here is yummy."

Kuzon quickly took a chicken leg and took a bite, "Yep, yummy. Very yummy!"

The king glanced at Aang, "What about you? Don't you like your chicken? It doesn't have skin." He picked the leg and waved it at Aang's face.

"Thanks but I don't eat meat,"

The King turned to Sokka, "And you?"

"Well I do love meat-" Then the king stuff the leg in Sokka's mouth and went to his own seat.

Katara whispered to her friends, "Does it seem that this a little strange to any one?"

"Shush," Kuzon whispered harshly, "The first thing you have to know about being in a castle with a questionable ruler is never, never, never, ever talk about their mentality."

"And I suppose you are an expert on that?" Sokka said finishing the chicken.

"An expert enough to know that I do not want to get my head chopped off or worse."

"What could be worse then getting your head chopped off?" Kuzon glanced at Aang poorly.

"Buddy, don't make me give a list."

"So young man." The king asked Aang, "Tell me where do you come from?"

"I doubt he'll believe us," Kuzon whispered to Aang, "Quick make up something believable."

Aang nodded, "I'm from Kangaroo Island."

Kuzon immediately slapped his own face, "I said believable."

The king 's brow lowered, "Kangaroo Island is it? Well….I hear that places is really….hopping!"

The table was silent.

Until Kuzon and Sokka started laughing, Katara and Aang looked at them oddly.

"The second thing about dealing with these guys is that no matter how bad or dumb their joke is you still laugh, so that they don't feel stupid and your stay alive," Kuzon whispered to them.

"Look, Ponytail gets it," Kuzon pointed to Sokka, "Well the joke was kind of funny," He replied causing Kuzon to glare at him.

"Just when I think I couldn't dislike you anymore then I do now."

The king yawned, "Well I'm tired, time to hit the sack. But before I go…THINK FAST!"

The king tossed an object right towards Kuzon, before he could react, Aang already caught it with his Airbending, the object was chicken leg and it had already did its job.

"Oops," Aang looked around seeing the shocked faces of the guards and servants but mostly noticing the smug look of the King.

"It seems we have an Airbender among us," The king announced, "And it seems not just any Airbender. But the Avatar!"

The servants instantly ran behind any object while the guards either pulled out their spears and used their Earthbending to summon boulders from the ground ready to strike. Causing Aang to drop the chicken in worry.

"Oh wait sorry my bad, forgot there was two," The King waved his guards, "What I meant to say is that boy is the Light Avatar."

"If he was the Dark Avatar we probably all be dead right now."

The guards lowered their weapons but kept their sights on the group.

Aang stood up with his hands in the air and with a smile, "That's right your highness, I'm the Light Avatar. The good old bringer of peach and goodness." Aang looks around the room and then underneath the table, "And I don't see the bad Avatar or the Fire Nation anywhere so good job everyone."

Aang hugged his three friends as they got up from their chairs and started slowly walking backwards towards the door, "And it looks like we are not needed here so…have a fun day everyone!"

"STOP!" The group stopped at the King's command, he looked at them with narrowed eyes, "You are not going anywhere."

"You know for a moment I thought it would work," Kuzon whispered to Aang.

"After all," The King then gave a big grin, "We haven't had dessert yet!"

The group gave blank stares at this mad king, "Guys?" Sokka whispered, "I think we're in big trouble."

"Really? You are such a genius," Kuzon whispered sarcastically.

"Your majesty, with all due respect you cannot keep us hear. Please let us leave," Katara pleaded.

The king put his finger in his ear for a second, "I'm sorry, a little hard of hearing did you say lettuce leaf? It's not a desert but it is always important to have a healthy life style."

"And besides it's not like I'm making you stay forever…just one night."

"But why?" Aang asked.

"Oh I thought we could do a few fun activities tomorrow," The king grinned, "I was hoping to do it today but once you get old you get tired very easily."

Aang was concerned about what this guy might be planning, "What kind of activities?"

"Oh just three things nothing to hard of the likes of the Light Avatar. Now what do you say?"

"Of course we'll stay for the night!" Kuzon smiled while the other three looked at him shocked, then Kuzon pulled them into a huddle, he looked at the king, "Excuse us for a second, your highness."

"Kuzon what are you doing?" Aang asked.

"The third thing about dealing with crazy kings is to do what ever it is they say so we won't get our heads chopped off!" Kuzon whispered.

"But we don't know what he's planning," said Katara.

"She's right," Sokka agreed, "It could be something really bad or something really gross."

"First off get your mind out of the gutter, Ponytail," Kuzon said, "Second if it is something bad we run and swear never to set foot in this crazy town ever again."

"You know even way over here I can still hear you," The King said causing them to break the huddle.

"Uh so sorry your-wait how did you hear us? I thought you said you where hard of hearing?" Kuzon said while the King was checking his ears again.

"What's that? Did he say he wants his head chopped off?"

"YIP!" Kuzon hid behind Aang, "Never mind forget I said anything!"

Aang looked at the king as he gave the young Airbender a winning smirk, "Okay your majesty. Will stay one night."

The King clapped his hands, "Excellent! Guards take them to their chambers."

The guard at his right leaned to him, "Uh, your majesty exactly which chamber do you want us to take them to?"

The king responded, "Why the newly refurbished chamber of course."

"Was that the one that used to be the bad chamber?"

"That's the one."

"Wait I thought that was called the new chamber?" said another guard.

"Yes we were also calling it that too," The king said.

"So wait, I'm confused does that mean we don't have a bad chamber anymore?" said the first guard.

"We still do but its still being in the works," The king answered, "Then again I can't recall where it is now. You know we really should be keeping track on the many refurbishing we're doing around here."

The King scratched his crown, "Now what was I saying again?...Oh right, take the Light Avatar and his friends to the newly refurbished chamber that was formally known as the bad chamber!"

* * *

One of the guards used their bending to make the wall open up for one of the guards to push the group inside, after that the wall closed behind them. They looked at there new surroundings. The room had no doors in sight but it did contained three green beds in the center with three green drapes hanging from the ceiling above them.

"Well they really did refurbished," Kuzon sat on of the beds along with Momo resting on it. "Better then being in an actual prison cell."

"Doesn't matter how nice it is, we are still prisoners!" Sokka stated.

"He's right," Katara nodded, "We have to find a way out of here."

Kuzon sat up, "You guys realize we are in an Earthbender prison right? There cells don't have any doors and last time I checked no one here can Earthbend. Unless we can get Momo to fit in that Air vent."

After hearing that Momo quickly got off the bed and hid underneath it.

While they were talking, Aang was thinking about what that king said, " I wonder what he's planning for me?"

"Well I guess will find out tomorrow," Katara climbed onto one of the beds, "In the mean time we should get some rest. We'll need it for what ever happens next."

Aang agreed and sat on his bed. Kuzon walked back to his but stopped seeing Sokka already on it.

"Hey I called that one!"

"Well I don't see your name on it," Sokka relaxed.

Kuzon was about to throw him off when Aang looked at them, "You guys could always share the bed."

Kuzon and Sokka shivered at the idea then Kuzon opened his bag and pulled out a rug, "Yeah I think I'll stick with the floor," Kuzon laid down using the rug as a blanket and before he closed his eyes he mumbled about hoping Sokka get an aching back.

* * *

Aang awoke from the sounds of the wall being moved, he saw a guard enter in the now dimly lit chamber. Aang also noticed that besides Momo, all of his friends where gone.

Aang got off the bed and grabbed his staff, "Where are my friends?"

"Once you complete the King's challenges he will give them back to you," The guard answered.

_Challenges?_ Aang pondered. Perhaps those where the so called fun activities the King mentioned "What happens to them if I refuse or fail these challenges?"

The Guard just looked at him, his face not showing any expression hopeful or dire, "He did not say. Now please hand over your staff."

Aang gave the guard his staff and followed him out. He was really starting to regret bringing his friends to Omashu.

A second guard joined them as they took Aang back to the throne room where the King waited for them, wearing a purple outfit instead of his green attire.

Before the King could speak Aang suddenly dashes forward fast thanks to his airbending enhancing his speed. The guards where shocked that he was for a second standing in between them but was now in short distances with the king.

"Where are my friends, what have you done with them?!" Aang demanded, but the king gave a sly grin.

"Well somebody is impatient. Your friends are fine for the moment," The king motioned his hand to the wall on his right which opened up revealing Katara and Sokka struggling in the grasp of a guard for each of them.

Aang was about to go to them but then stopped when another guard came out and started sliding a ring on each of his friend's fingers. Katara's was green and Sokka's was blue.

"What you see is a very special souvenir for your friends," The King said, then the rings started glowing and tightens around their fingers. Katara and Sokka tried to remove their rings but the grip was to tight.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get those off, they are made of pure jennamite, but to everyone else they are called the creeping crystals." The King explained.

Aang soon noticed that one of his friends was missing, "Where's Kuzon?"

"Oh him, well as soon as your friends where brought to me I gave him one first, a nice red one very lovely, but he's fine but as you can see…" The King motioned for the other guards to bring Kuzon out.

Once Aang saw his friend he was shocked to see a red crystal completely cover Kuzon's arm all the way up to his elbow.

…On the bright side, he still has his head," The King chuckled then spoke with a mix of sympathy and serious.

"If those crystals remain on your friends by nightfall they will be completely covered in it, but I can stop it. So long as you cooperate."

At that moment the crystal on Sokka's finger started to grow a little bit causing Sokka to jump, "AH! It's creeping!"

"Well at least you can still scratch your arm!" Kuzon shouted and still freaked out about his situation, "I think I'm allergic to these things!"

Aang looked at his friends and back at the King, "Well?" King asked him.

Aang bowed his head, "Fine I'll do what ever you want."

"Good, now before we begin let me ask you one thing, The King eye's narrowed at Aang.

Aang was getting nervous at that stare.

"What." The King started, "Do you think." Then the King smiled, "Of my new outfit?"

Aang blinked.

"Come now I want an honest opinion."

Everyone was silent and giving blank stares at the King who was giving Aang and ultimatum a minute, now he's asking him on his outfit.

"I think its fine I guess," Aang answered.

"Good! Now lets head off for the first challenge. This is going to be soooo much fun!" The King lead them while laughing like a maniac.

"We are going to die," Kuzon sighed as his crystal finally reached his elbow.

* * *

They arrived in a room and within it is a large sunken enclosure. "Now your first challenge is to find my pet Flopsie."

"Your pet?" Aang asked.

The King nodded, "You see recently I lost him but it turns out he is somewhere in this room and I want you to find him."

Aang was about to question him on why he didn't send his guards to look instead but then Aang spotted a small Lop-eared Bunny. "Hey I see him!"

"Good!" The King smiled, "Bring him up here! And hurry the faster you finish all the challenges the faster you save your friends."

Aang looked back seeing Katara and Sokka's hands being covered by the crystal and worse Kuzon's whole arm was completely covered.

Aang jumped into the enclosure and started slowly walking towards the animal.

"Hey Flopsie, come here Flopsie, I wont hurt you," Aang softly said but when the animal turned to look at him it started running off.

"Hey Flopsie come back!" Aang shouted, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you!"

Then he felt hot breath from behind him. Aang turned around to face the face of a large Goat Gorilla.

"Oh, now I see why you ran away."

"RROOOORA!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Aang ran away from the Goat Gorilla but soon the creature took chase, "Why does this keep happening to me!?"

Aang tires his best to avoid the creature but it was just as fast as he was. He spotted the Lop-eared Bunny and thought best to get him out of harms way.

"Flopsie! Come here Flopsie!" Aang called to the frightened animal but poor thing was scared out of its wit and dove right into a small hole in the ground.

"No Flopsie come back!" Aang turned seeing the Goat Gorilla still after him. The creature tired to grab him but Aang dodged each move.

His concentration was interrupted when he hears the King laughing and because of this the large animal grabbed him. The creature's grip was not to tight but it kept Aang still. Then at that moment a strange idea came in his mind as Aang looked back at the creature and the King.

"Uh, Flopsie?"

The Goat Gorilla answered by giving him loving licks and hugging him like a child would to a doll.

"Flopsie!" Aang smiled hugging him back.

"YOU PET IS A GOAT GORILLA?!" Kuzon shouted the crystal now reaching his sides.

The King shrugged "He was small when I got him."

"And when was that?" Sokka remarked.

The King scratched his chin, "You know I forgot." The King then whistled for his pet to come.

Flopsie gently put Aang down and jumped out of the arena and rolled on his back so the King can rub his belly. "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

Aang jumped out of the arena as well, "You could have told me that Flopsie was a Goat Gorilla."

The King paused the belly rubs "Well where you surprised?"

Aang nodded.

"Well if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," The King smiled, "Now for the next challenge."

* * *

The next place they come to is inside a cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Aang was standing on a flat rock with a waterfall in front of him. The King stood looking over a balcony that is cut into the wall on the left of the waterfall, no doubt Aang's friends are behind him but he could not see them.

"So how did you lose your lunch box key here again?"

The King scratched his head, "I don't recall but I do know where it is." He pointed to the waterfall.

Aang focused on it and spotted inside a ladder, and above it a rope is hanging on it and hanging the iron ladder a chain with a key.

"Now be a nice young man get my key for me, I'm hungry."

Aang glared at the king and at that moment used his Airbending to jump from one sharp rock to the other until he neared the waterfall and plunged right in it and grabbed ahold of the ladder and tried to climb up it while fighting the torrent of water.

The King yawned, "Oh how original. Climbing the ladder." Then he smirked, "To bad that won't work."

He was right. The force of the water was to great and managed to push Aang out, at once he airbend himself upwards and grabbed ahold of a stalagmite then he pushed himself off it and headed straight towards the location of the key.

"That's not going to work either!"

Once again the king was right but Aang almost had weren't not for the force of the falls pushing out again and nearly to his death on one of the stalagmites but Aang was quick and used his airbending to push himself to safer ground.

"Keep thinking like that and you'll find yourself filed with holes," The King remarked, "Yum like my delicious cheese. So I hope you get the point and figure another way!"

At that moment Aang got an idea.

Aang turned to the stalagmite next to him and used his Airbending to cut a pice off and throw it like a spear at the key, after he threw it he accelerated its speed with an air blast, causing it to rocket towards the key.

Finally the stone spear snagged the chain and the key with it and carried it out of the falls and piercing wall above the King's balcony.

"Enjoy you lunch!" Aang shouted.

The king chuckled as he grabbed the key, "I think I will. LUNCH BREAK!"

Aang jumped up into the balcony to join his friends, "Guys are you alright-YIKES!"

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!" Kuzon shouted, the crystal now almost completely covering him, the only thing that was left showing was his legs and head with a crystal forming behind his head.

Sokka was also sharing Kuzon's predicament as the crystal nearly covered his own body, but Katara's head could still be seen but like the others it completely covered her body.

"Don't worry about, Aang you still have one challenge left," Katara said with comfort but was still concerned about the crystals.

"Yeah," Sokka added, "Maybe the crazy parts are over."

Kuzon groaned, "Why do I have the feeling you just jinxed us."

* * *

Aang and the King are now on a balcony overlooking an earthbending arena while Sokka, Katara, and Kuzon are with a guard on an adjacent balcony. The crystals already past the two sibling's heads with their faces exposed, Kuzon's crystal is nearly covering his head.

"Now Light Avatar, your final test," The King snapped his fingers and three figures approached behind him.

The first figure was dressed in all spikes, from his kneepads, his shoulder pads, his chest plate and his helmet. The second figure was all muscular and was holding a large mallet and wearing an eye patch, and the third one was a woman in a ninja-like garment, on each fingers is a claws armor ring and a large shuriken blade on her back.

Aang gulped at the sight of them.

"Your final test is a duel and you get to choose."

"I get to pick?" The king nodded, "Yep, anyone in this room, so choose wisely."

Aang thought for a moment until he made up his mind, "I choose you!" And he pointed at the king.

The king had a blanked face for a moment until he started to chuckle, then that chuckle turned into a laugh and that laugh soon started sounding madding.

"Why is he laughing like that?" Sokka looked freaked out, Katara sharing his feeling.

Kuzon gulped, "Mad rulers who laugh like that are never a good sign. Never a good sign!"

Aang took a step back from the king until he finally stopped. The King raised his head and smiled.

"Clever, young man. But you've just made the wrong choice!"

The King straightens up and removes his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerful old man. What one would think to see a skinny body was instead a muscular form nearly similar to one of the other fighters.

Before Aang could process all of this, the king used his earthbending to launch Aang out of the balcony and onto the arena the King let another laugh as he joined him.

"Bet you were expecting to fight a weak old man huh?" The king showed his strength by breaking two large rocks beside him by slamming his fists on them. "Well what do you say to that?"

"Is it to late to pick someone else?"

"Yep," The king motioned to one of his guards and he tossed the king Aang's staff who he then tossed it to Aang, "You are going to need this."

As soon as Aang caught his staff, the king reacted by earthbending five medium sized- stones from the ground and launched one by one at the young Airbender.

Aang reacted by evading ever one of them, "how predictable for an Airbender, avoid and evade your attacker," The king then earthbend a more larger boulder, "Sooner or later you're going to have to fight back!"

As Aang readies himself for the boulder to be launched, the King surprised him by levitating the boulder and up to his height and then punched it breaking it and sending a wave of rock shards straight at him.

Aang used his glider and started spinning it around like a helicopter allowing him to dodge the swarm of rocks but failed to notice the king launching another small boulder at him. It managed to hit Aang in the chest, it did not hurt him to bad but it managed to lose his concentration and started falling down.

Quickly Aang used his Airbending skills to use his breath to slow his decent, "Come now I expect more of a challenge from the Light Avatar," The king jumped and slammed his feet down, sending a wave of Earth at Aang.

Aang moved his arms back and then launched them forward thus sending a great burst of air from his palms breaking the wave but as this was happening the king took casual steps causing rocks shoot out near the Airbender. Aang quickly avoided each one of them and used his staff to send a big wave of air straight at the king but he blocked earthbending a large stone slab from the ground.

The king pocked his head out from behind the slab, "Are you actually trying to attack me? Because if that is the best you can do, I hate to think what will happen when the Dark Avatar comes to call."

Aang frowned then quickly changed to a smirk from an idea he started running in a tight circle and as he ran then wind started to move around the arena.

"Now what trying to make me dizzy?" The king chuckled a little until he realized what was happening, Aang was creating a large tornado.

Before the tornado could fully form, The King used his bending to pull out a much larger bolder and launched it straight at the center of the forming tornado hoping to break it. But as he launched it the tornado was fully formed and the force of the wind caused the bolder to go around it and headed right back at the king.

Seeing this the King quickly bends the oncoming boulder to sand when it reached him, when the king looked back at the tornado it was starting to die down and Aang was nowhere in sight. The king was confused until a realization hit him and looked up as Aang descended down upon him.

The king jumped out of the way but not far enough as Aang use airbending to soften his landing and quickly posed his staff right at the King stopping near his neck as the king held his arms up.

Both stood still as they looked at each other while they took deep breaths form exhaustion.

"I. Won," Aang breathed.

The King only grinned, before Aang could ask why, he felt a pebble hit him on top of his head. He looked up and was surprised at seeing another large boulder hovering above them.

"Looks like a tie," The king smiled, "But you did very well. Now that's what I expect from a Light Avatar."

The king tossed the boulder aside and bends up to the balcony where Aang's friends are nearly encased completely and Aang joins them.

"Okay I've finished all your challenges," Aang stated, "Now let my friends go."

The King nodded, "Very well, a deals a deal, but first I must as you one question."

"WHAT!" Kuzon shouted.

"That's not part of the deal!" Aang argued,

"True," The King agreed, "But what's the point in all this if you haven't learn anything?"

"Just answer one question and I will set your friends free."

"Just one?" Aang asked.

"Just one." Aang sighed and agreed. "Good now your question is this….What's my name?"

Aang blinked, "What?"

The king turned away and started leaving the room, "You have a few minutes to answer judging by the looks of your friends. When you figure it out meet me in the throne room."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sokka said in frustration causing him to fall on his side.

"I know, how am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked, "I mean no one even said it."

"Okay lets not panic," Katara said, "Lets think about the challenges. Maybe it's a riddle?"

"How is all this suppose to be a riddle?" Kuzon asked.

"WAIT I GOT IT!" Sokka shouted.

"Really?" Aang asked hopeful.

"He's an Earthbender right? How about Rocky?"

.

.

.

"You know because of all the rocks."

.

.

.

"You know you're very lucky we are stuck like this otherwise I would kick you right now," said Kuzon.

"Okay lest think back to the challenges," Aang thought them over, "I had to finds his pet, get a key from the waterfall, then a duel."

"So what did you learn?" Katara asked then flinched as her jennamite started to grow near her cheek.

"Everything was well, different than I expected, they weren't straight forward," Aang thought more and more, "To solve them all I had to think differently then I usually would."

Suddenly the answer came to him and his eyes widen and he smiled, "I know his name, and so do you Kuzon."

"How would Kuzon know?" Katara asked, Kuzon equally confused.

"Yeah, it's not like I know the guy myself all I know that he's got it in for me. He's been letting me think he's going to kill me then he's not and all this challenges stuff has been giving me a whole lot of headaches and he is driving me so crazy that I-"

Kuzon paused as the answer came to him, but unlike Aang's happy reaction, his was full of rage.

"THAT SON OF A-" Before he could finish the crystal covered his mouth.

* * *

Soon enough they made it to the throne room where the King now fully robe stands with his crazy smile looking at Aang.

"I solved your question, like the same way I solved your challenges. Like you told me a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." The King responded to that with a crazy but warm laugh while Aang smiled as tears started falling from his eyes.

"After all theses years, you're still a mad genius, Bumi." Aang ran to hug his old friend as Bumi patted his back.

"Oh, Aang. You haven't changed a bit. Literally." As they parted, Katara and Sokka now nearly covered in the crystal walked up to them.

"A little help here please," Sokka spoke, his mouth the only thing showing from the crystal while Katara's face could still be seen.

Bumi raised a hand and pulled it back, thus using Earthbending to break the entire crystal around them to shatter leaving them freed and unharmed.

Bumi grabbed ahold of one of the pieces and took a bite out of it, "A little known fact. Jennamite is made of a delicious rock candy."

"But you know. I have this suddenly feeling I've forgotten something."

Everyone minus Bumi turned to see a guard pushing the now fully crystal covered Kuzon. His loud voice coming out as mutters from the crystal as he started shaking the crystal.

"Hmm, nope still can't think of anything," Bumi said rubbing his beard in thought.

"Bumi," Aang chuckled while pointing to Kuzon's predicament.

"Oh that's right!" Then Bumi did the same thing and released Kuzon. Kuzon instead of feeling happy about this looked to Bumi with rage.

"YOU!" he pointed at the grinning king, "I should have known it was you!"

Kuzon stated walking towards Bumi, "Now I don't care if you're old. I don't care if you're some kind of powerful bender now! I warned you what would happen if you put me through another one of your stupid pranks!" Kuzon was now up to Bumi's face, his hands close to the old man's neck.

"Uh, Kuzon?"

Kuzon turned to Aang but was now looking at the tip of a blade from one of the guards.

"Oh right. You're the king." Kuzon gulped and grinned while using his hands to brush Bumi's shoulders, "Ha, ha, did I mention that I secretly love your pranks?"

Bumi let a loud laugh, "Oh Kuzon, after all these years you are still fun to play around," Bumi playfully slapped Kuzon's back, knocking him down.

"So wait this crazy king was your old pal this whole time?" Sokka asked.

"Who are you calling old?" Bumi said, "Okay fine I am old."

"But I don't get it," Katara started, "Instead of telling Aang who you are, why did you do all this instead."

Bumi chuckled, "Well to put it simply, it is fun to mess with people. But I do have a reason for this."

Bumi turned to Aang and looked at him and spoke with a serious tone, "Aang, you may have notice by now that the world has indeed change since you've been gone. It is a difficult task is waiting for you."

"As the Light Avatar you must restore the balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai, to do this you must master all the four elements. It won't be easy epically when you inevitable face the Dark Avatar."

"But Bumi, the Dark Avatar would have been born alive over a hundred years ago. How would she be alive now?" Aang asked.

"I was alive a hundred years ago, and I'm still kicking," Bumi stated, "Either way, down the road you take you will have to face both The Dark Avatar and The Fire Lord and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Aang looked a little unsure but then Katara, Sokka, and Kuzon stood by his side, brining a smile to the young airbender's face.

"And it looks to me like you won't be alone in this. You'll need your friends to help you down the road," Bumi said, then Momo glided behind him and landed on Aang's shoulder.

"And you'll need Momo, too. It doesn't hurt to have more friends you know."

Aang bowed slightly to his old friend, "Thank you for your wisdom."

Kuzon scoffed, "Wisdom and Bumi? Never thought I see the day."

"You know I can still order your head chopped off," Bumi stated causing Kuzon to cover his neck with yip.

Aang smiled, "Now before we go, I have a challenge for you."

Bumi grinned, "Is it something I know?" Aang nodded.

"Then I accept, but on one condition." Bumi and Aang turned their heads towards Kuzon.

Kuzon looked at them and sighed, "I'm not going to enjoy this am I?"

* * *

"I was RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kuzon screamed as he, Aang and Bumi all ridding down the mail system as they view out of sight as they descended downward a cloud of dust rises after the sound of a crash.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

* * *

Far off away from the kingdom of Omashu, in a forest where a small Fire Nation camp was burning and the ground was shown to be covered in outstretched boulders and Icicles from the ground and most of all bodies of Fire Nation soldiers all dead.

Except for one poor solider who was pinned to the sides by boulders, he looked in horror as the Dark Avatar stood in front of him, her left hand filled with a fireball close to his face.

"Now I'll ask you one final time. Where do you keep your Earthbending prisoners?" She moved the flame close enough for the flams to light a bit of the soldier's mustache.

"I told you I don't know! Only the higher ups knew I swear!"

The soldier shake seeing the eyes through the mask, the look of hate and perhaps pure delight of what she was doing.

"Now that is a shame. And the only higher up was your sergeant and to bad he felt his honor as a solider was more important then his life and well. We know what I did to him."

The Dark Avatar was pushing flam near his face, "Just as I'm going do to you."

"WAIT!" The Dark Avatar felt Haru's hand on her arm pulling it away from the soldier.

She turned to Haru. He could not see her expression because of the mask but he could tell she was in a fury.

"You better have a good reason for that," Her cold voice hiding her fury.

"He told you he doesn't know where my farther and the others are," Haru said. "Can't you see this is enough?"

The fire was extinguished from her hand as she turned her back to the soldier, "May I remind you that there is a war going on. Have you forgotten what the Fire Nation has done to this Kingdom? Have you forgotten what they did to your town, your family!"

Haru sighed, "No I haven't. But this should not be the way to handle this," He looked at the bodies. "They tired to kill us," She argued.

"I know, but he was trying to escape. Let him go and let s move on," Haru pleaded.

The Dark Avatar looked at him for a moment. Haru was worried that she might attack him but instead she moved her feet back and freeing the soldier.

"Your free to go," she said not even looking back. Haru smiled but then noticed the solider picking up a spear.

The soldier looked at them his face contemplating on what to do, Haru signaled him with his hands to run, the soldier noticed and stood up.

Haru hoped he would leave but the solider tightened his grip and charged at the Dark Avatar.

Haru was about to jump between them but suddenly a sharp stone erupted from the ground and stabbed the soldier through the chest, killing him.

Haru looked at the now dead solider in horror then he was tugged by his shirt by the Dark Avatar forcing him to look at her.

"Let that be a lesson to you," she said, "No matter what your bleeding heart says. This is still a war and your foe is not going to go easy on you because you showed them a little pity."

She shoved Haru to the ground, "If you want my help to find your farther alive, then do not question my methods again. Understand?"

Haru looked at the corpse then at The Dark Avatar, he stood up and nodded. Silently the two continued on their way, leaving Haru hoping beyond hope that they will not leave any more death behind them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this one took a little long. A lot of family stuff, Nothing bad but it did through my whole writing schedule off. _

_Now the next chapter (I hope won't take to long) will divert form the original show slightly, the next one will be a version of the Great Divide….HEY PUT DOWN THOSE TORCHES THERE IS A METHOD TO THIS MADNESS!_

_The next one will finally be the meeting of the Avatars, and once then…everything will truly change._


	6. Book 1:Chapter 5-The Great Divide

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Now the time has come at last for the two to meet, and them meeting in an episode that is not well liked a lot…well maybe I could try to make it a bit exciting…I hope._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

BOOK ONE:

**WATER.**

CHAPTER FIVE:

**THE GREAT DEVIDE.**

"Sokka, aren't you forgetting something?" Katara said watching Sokka assembling the tent from the inside while she held a pile of firewood in her arms.

"Forgetting what?" Sokka said crawling out.

"The tarp?" Katara said, directing with her foot at the tarp on the ground.

"Oh right sorry," Sokka grabbed it and tossed the wrapped up tarp inside the tent.

Katara sighed, "Sokka, the tarp was suppose to go on the top of the tent incase it rains."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Normally I would but this is the dry season so I don't have to worry about that."

"But what if it does rain?" she insisted.

"Well how about worry less about the rain and start thinking about getting better firewood because that kindling is looking pretty sorry."

"HEY! How about you two save the sibling fights till tomorrow and get back to work okay?" Kuzon said before the two could continue.

"Well you're one to talk!" Sokka said, "We're working our butts off while you are just sitting around with your junk!"

"I'm getting real sick of repeating this. It is not junk!" Kuzon shouted, "And in fact I'm not sitting around I'm cleaning my merchandise."

"For what?" Katara said while putting the firewood down.

"Well I have to make it look nice to sell. Nobody want's to by dirty antiques you know."

"Well they didn't seam to want them back at Omashu," Sokka remarked.

"HEY! I did not have time to set up properly because of that darn Bumi's crazy games!" Kuzon pointed out."And after that whole mess I wanted to get as far away from him as soon as possible."

"Hey guys, I got the food is the campfire ready?" Aang came by with food in hand but was looking uneasy and slightly shivering.

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara put her hand on his forehead to check is temperature.

"I'm fine, Katara."

"Fine? You look like something is about to jump out an attack us," Kuzon paused for a minute then looked around, "Uh, nothing is going to attack us right?"

"Guys everything is fine," Aang insisted as he put the food down, "It's nothing that's all."

Right when Katara was about to continue the conversation the group was distracted by Momo's screeching as he tried to get a watermelon off of Appa's front foot. Welcoming this distraction Aang walked to them and picked up the melon.

"Now come on guys, fighting is not going to solve anything," Aang used his airbending to slice the melon in two and handing it to the animals.

Momo instantly became upset as Appa's half was bigger then his own.

"Sorry Momo, Appa's got five stomachs," Aang looked back at the others, "Now how about that campfire?"

"I got it," Sokka said as he started setting up the pile, "But really, Katara you should have picked better wood."

Katara's only answer was tossing a spick at Sokka. Kuzon chuckled at the action but paused after seeing Aang sitting down with a faint worried look.

"Hey, buddy," Kuzon said softly, "You sure you're okay?"

Aang nodded and put up a smile, but the strange feeling of terror remained within, hoping it would go away.

* * *

It did not go away. No matter how hard she tired the feeling of fire all around her remained she believes it to be the every growing increase of her hate.

The subject of that hate is obvious.

The Light Avatar…Aang. She heard the name whispered in her mind telling her he's name but not where he is. This never-ending search has become nothing but an annoyance and those who would dare interfere with the search, more so.

"Looks like we are almost out of food."

Including a certain subject.

Haru stood up from the log, "I think we there should be a small village near here, I'll go get more supplies."

Haru turned to his masked companion, "You know if you want you can come with me, just have to ditch the mask-"

"It stays." Haru backed away a little by the sharp tone of her voice.

"Okay, okay it stays. I'm just saying that it be less conspicuous if you take it off and-"

"Tell me to take if off again and you can forget about freeing your farther!"

Haru frowned at that and simply just headed off.

She watched him leave and thought that he might try and sell her out, but no. He is not that brave or smart to do it.

She once thought that he could be useful, an Earthbender that can handle the stupid Ash Makers that get in her way. But he proved to her that he does not have the stomach for killing.

She was like that once…but that changed when-

Suddenly the feeling of burning came back. She was not on fire but she felt like it and it was getting stronger.

_WHY? _She thought. _WHAT IS HAPPINING TO ME?_

_**He is near.**_

That was not her voice. And yet it felt familiar.

She sat up and looked at the opposite direction of the patch Haru took.

_**Go. Claim your vengeance.**_

She tightened her cloak and walked the path.

* * *

"Take a good long look guys," Aang smiled, "The Great Divide!"

The gang stood on the edge of a canyon as they looked at the sheer sight of this natural wonder.

"It's amazing," Katara looked in awe, "I could stare at it forever."

"Yep, this place is one of the wonders of the world," Kuzon explained as he placed his bag on the ground, "And the perfect place for setting up shop!"

"You're going to sell here?" Sokka asked.

"You better believe it, Ponytail!" Kuzon stated, "Cause we need money! Money for more food as well as for buying stuff like for example a new map."

Kuzon pulled out his map, "Cause this one is about a hundred years out of date."

"You are realizing this now?" Sokka questioned but then a young man in white pushed past him, "Hey if you guys are looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!"

"A canyon guide?" Katara asked.

"Yes! He's an Earthbender who guide them through the canyon," the young man explained, "And I'm waiting here for my tribe so don't try and cut in line!"

"Relax we are not waiting for this guide," Sokka said.

"Relax? Relax! You wouldn't be relaxed if the Fire Nation destroyed your entire village and you had to take what you can carry!"

"I'm sorry we did not know you where a refuge," Katara apologized.

Before the man could respond, Kuzon was already in front of him, "Well buddy you are in luck today!"

"Cause you've met Lucky Kuz!" Kuzon opened his bag and placed it in front of the man, "What you see in here is a collection of special lucky items. Guaranteed to bring you luck on you and your whole tribe on the way to a new home!"

"I thought those where suppose to be antiques?" Aang said and quickly Kuzon pulled him out of earshot of the refuge.

"A good sell man knows when to improvise."

The Man scoffed "My tribe has no interest in any of this junk!" Kuzon groaned in fustraion.

"Is that your tribe coming this way?" Katara pointed to a large group of poorly dressed people walking towards them.

"They are certainly not! My tribe is the Gan Jin, those are the Zhangs a tribe of low-life thieves and the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years."

"Well maybe they will be interested in some good luck charms," Kuzon grabbed his bag and walked to the Zhangs, "Greetings travels! Tell me would you all be interested in-"

The leader of the Zhangs pulled out her sword and held it right at Kuzon's neck, "We are not interested in what ever junk you have. Now get out of our way."

Kuzon gulped, grabbed his bag and ran back behind Aang.

"Let it be also known that good sales man should know when to keep his mouth shut."

"You're too late Zhangs!' shouted the Gan Jin tribesman, "The Gan Jin tribe already has a spot here and we will be going first!"

"I doubt the guide takes reservation," The Zhang leader said with her blade still in hand, "Where is your tribe anyway? Probably tiding their camp site?"

The Zhangs tribe snickered at that while the Gan Jin tribesman held is nose in the air, "Why yes they are. But I wouldn't expect a bunch of dirty savages to understand such things."

Quickly the Zhangs snickers turned to yells of protest as well as some itching to draw out their weapons.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kuzon looked at the scene with worry but then they turned to see a large pile of rocks being levitated up and tossed away and from where the rocks used to be, the Canyon guide comes out.

"Alright I see a lot of youngsters, so who's here to cross this here canyon?"

Aang and friends instantly pointed at the Zhangs and the scout.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" shouted the Gan Jin scout, "My tribe will be here soon!"

The Guide looked at him and looked at the Zhangs and shook his head, "Sorry kid, but I can't guide folks who aren't here. Your party's just going to have to wait till tomorrow."

Before the scout could protest another large group came walking towards them. These ones wearing clean and finely dressed clothing.

"See now they are here, you have to let us go first!"

"Now wait a second you can't just cave into these spoiled Gan Jins, we have sick people that need shelter!" said the Zhang leader.

The Gan Jin leader stepped forward, "Well maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs." The Gan Jin leader ignored the Zhang leader's glare and focused on the guide.

"Besides we have old people who are weary from traveling."

"Sick people are more important then the old!" shouted one of the Zhangs.

"Of course you would say that! You Zhangs don't respect your elders!" shouted one of the Gan Jins.

Soon all the tribes where yelling at each other, leaving the guide and the Aang's group caught in the middle.

"Normally this would be a good business opportunity but I do not want to get involved in this whole...thing" Kuzon already putting his bag up on Appa's saddle.

"Yeah I definitely don't want to get involved in this," Sokka agreed.

"You know Aang, this could be a great opportunity for you to practice your peace-making skills to the test," Katara suggested.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well the Light Avatar is suppose to bring peace to conflicts and these guys are the perfect chance to try it out." Katara pointed to the two arguing tribes still at it.

"You want Aang to get involved in this feuding tribe business?" Kuzon asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Yeah, sorry Aang, but I doubt you can handle this one," Sokka said, "I mean if these guys haven't stopped for a hundred years then I doubt they will today."

"Guys, Aang is the Light Avatar, making peace between people is a simple job, right Aang" Aang looked at Katara then at the two tribes.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously but smiled, "Well…I'll give it a try."

* * *

After announcing who he is the two tribes as well as the guide all stopped to look at him. The expressions on their faces varied from shock to disbelief, Aang was glad that he at least managed to stop them arguing and it seems like he could do this.

"Okay how about all the tribes go with the guide together?"

Then the argument started up again.

"Travel with the Zhangs are you nuts?!"

"There is no way my people would go with those filthy Gan Jins!"

"FILTHY! Your one to talk!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Aang gulped at the reignited argument he was about to try and yell at them when suddenly that cold feeling came over him again, this time it was like being struck in the face by a blizzard.

"Aang!" Katara ran to Aang as he fell to his knees, Sokka, Kuzon and even the guide went to him and even this managed to cause the Gan Jins and Zhangs to pause.

"Hey your okay?" Kuzon lifted Aang's face.

Aang's expression was a mix of pain and sickness and his body started to shiver.

"He looks a bit sick," Sokka guessed.

"Probably something from the Zhangs," said the Gan Jin Leader, "They usual have terrible smells."

"Oh maybe you Gan Jins are to clean that you invented a new stench," the Zhang leader responded.

"Will you two shut up!" Kuzon shouted.

The guide was about to help Aang up when he looked up ahead, "Hey who ever you are now is not a good time I got enough on my plate here!"

Aang's eyes opened wide as he quickly stood up surprising his friends, "Aang, what happened just now?" Sokka asked but Aang did not answer.

"Aang?" Katara looked at Aang's face showing a look of shock and near horror and his eyes keeping straight ahead.

Everyone turned to the direction Aang was looking and just far off across from everyone but can still be seen was a lone figure in a long black-grey cloak, nothing else was seen except for what some could tell was a black mask.

The figure said nothing or did anything, just standing their looking at them, Or to put simply at Aang.

"Hey is that fella with any or you?" The guide asked, giving off a slight feeling of fear.

"Not one of ours," said the Zhang leader as she nervously held her blade up.

"Well that is not a Gan Jin that I'm certain," The Gan Jin leader carefully reaching for his blade.

"So if he's not with you guys then…who is that?" Sokka said getting a little nervous himself.

"Wait," Katara said in worry, "You don't think that's-?

"No, no, no" Kuzon shook his head, "That guy can't be-"

"It's her," Aang whispered but was still loud enough for all to hear as his Tattoos slightly glowed blue and to the shock of everyone besides Aang, the stranger's mask glowed red for a moment as short as Aang's.

"She's the Dark Avatar."

* * *

"I've finally found you."

The Dark Avatar raised her left hand and a boulder rose up from the ground, she clenched her fingers and spikes sprouted out from the boulder and with a yell she launched it straight at the group.

The two tribes quickly moved away in fright while Aang stood petrified as his friends tried to move him before the boulder hits, but before it could hit them the guide stood in front of them and used his earthbending to summon another boulder from the ground and launched it at oncoming one destroying both.

The Dark Avatar clenched both her fists in fury "DO NOT GET IN THE WAY!"

She was about to use her Earthbending again but then Appa roared at her and blew a huge burst of wind sending her flying back into the woods.

"Alright folks listen up!" The guide shouted, "We're all going down this canyon together right now as fast as we can!"

"But what about our sick?"

"What about the elderly?"

"Listen take Appa will take the elderly and the sick on his back and we'll meet them on the other side," Katara instructed, "Now hurry!"

As the Zhangs and Gan Jins quickly loaded the sick and elderly onboard along with any children with them onto the bison.

"Aang, quick tell Appa to fly away!" Sokka turned to Aang but he was still frozen stiff.

"Aang? Now is not the time to zone out!" Kuzon slapped the back of Aang's head bringing him back to his senses.

"Wait-what happened?"

"Hurry Aang, tell Appa to wait for us on the other side hurry!" Kuzon said in a panic.

Then Aang remembered seeing the Dark Avatar and quickly instructed Appa and the Bison reluctantly flew off ahead.

The Guide looked to the group and looking back to the forest "Alright now lets move quickly and while we're at it dump any food you got!"

"What are you mad?" said the Gan Jin leader and the Zhang Leader added, "Why would we throw away our-"

"No time for questions now just do as I say!" the guide shouted as he quickly lead the way down.

After that soon as everyone followed the guide the tribes where tossing their food off the edge. As they quickly walked down the path, Aang took a couple of head turns to see if the Dark Avatar was following them.

"Any signs?" Katara asked him.

"No, hopefully Appa, blew her far away."

"Her? How do you it's a her?" Sokka asked, "That cloak was covering the whole body."

"Oh come on it's obvious," Kuzon started, "You know the Dark Avatar is suppose to be the opposite of the Light Avatar right?"

Sokka nodded,

"So that means since Aang is a boy, the Dark Avatar must be a girl."

"That's it?"

"Sokka now is not the time to be talking about this!" Katara stated.

Just then the Dark Avatar jumped off the edge of the canyon and gripped the wall with her hand and started sliding down until she blocked the group as they near the canyon floor.

Aang quickly jumped from the back to the front of the group facing his dark counterpart.

He also noticed that the cloak was gone, showing her full appearance.

Her outfit was a near traditional Earth Kingdom outfit all green and dark brown, but it looked old and ripped in places. Her legs showed cuts and bruises and she was not wearing shoes, her sleeveless shirt showed her arms where covered in bandages and she head long black hair that was tied up in a long pony tail and her mask still remained.

The Dark Avatar glared at Aang as he held his staff up in defense.

"Leave these people alone," Aang said trying to stand his ground.

The Dark Avatar raised her hand and flames started surrounding her bandaged hand

"I don't care about these fools," She growled, "I only want your head."

Then mountain wall next to the Dark Avatar burst opened and a large creature, a mix between a spider and a crocodile came out and tackled her down to the ground.

"What the heck is that?!" Sokka shouted.

"A Carve Crawler!" the Guide shouted, "Never thought I be happy to see one of those right now."

As the two reached the floor, the Dark Avatar grabbed ahold of the Crawler's mouth as it tried to shake her off. She got up to one of its red eyes then she place her hand on one of them and used Firebending to lit her hand on fire along with the eye.

The Cave Crawler roared in pain and finally managed to swing its attacker off, The Dark Avatar landed on her feet and watched as everyone was running from the battle…and one of those was her target.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!"

She was about to run after him, when the Cave Crawler attacked out of revenge for its burned eye.

Aang looked back, watching his Dark counterpart shoot fire from her fist at the crawler but it continued its attack.

"Come on, Aang!" Kuzon grabbed Aang's arm and with Katara and Sokka behind them they followed the others far away from the fight.

The Crawler slammed The Dark Avatar on a wall of the canyon as it reared back to take a huge bite at her, but as it lunged a torrent of flames shout out from the Dark Avatar's hand and inside the Crawler's mouth.

The Creature roared in pain as the flames burned within its body until it finally collapse, dead as flames continued to burn its flesh.

As she watched the ugly creature burn with great satisfaction she turned around to do the same to her counterpart, but whens she turned they where all ready gone.

Her fury intensified, she let out a loud scream as she banged her fist to the ground.

"HEY! ARE YOU ALIGHT?!"

She paused and looked up, Haru was running down the path to the canyon floor, it was only when he got to her that he stated taking deep breaths obviously from running a lot.

"When I came back," he let out a couple of pants before continuing, "And then I heard some kind of battle, I thought you ran into some Fire Nation soldiers."

She did not answer him nor did she even look at him. Haru looked at the burning corpse of the Crawler and at the bloody wounds on her arm and cuts on her leg.

"What happened?" he asked, "I thought you would stay back in the woods what could-"

"He was here."

Haru paused her voice was a little low but he heard her clear, "Who was here?"

"The Light Avatar," she clenched her fist, "I almost had him. Until that…"

She stomped her foot hard and then the ground underneath the corpse instantly launched into the air and out of sight.

"I wont let him get away," she started walking to the path ahead but stopped as blood started leaking from her wounded arm.

"Hey, you can't go anyway in your condition," Haru tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it off.

"I WILL NOT LET HIM ESCAPE ME!" she bellowed.

"AND HE WON'T!" Haru shouted back.

He took a deep breath and talked softly, "Look I get it, you have something against him, but right now you can't fight him as you are now."

"I have some bandages and then if you feel up to it we will go after him okay?"

Haru kept a cool expression as the Dark Avatar glared at him while she held her bloody arm but then she nodded.

"Fine," She walked to one of the boulders and sat on it while Haru took out the bandages.

"But if escape me you can forget about seeing your farther again."

Haru paused a moment and looked at the direction she was planning to go towards, wondering what this other Avatar did to her.

* * *

"Okay I think we're safe," Katara breathed a sigh of relief as everyone else.

The guide the collapsed to the ground and started holding onto his right arm and leg and moaning in pain.

"What's happened?" Sokka asked.

"I think during that whole scuffle my arm and leg where hit pretty hard," the Guide winched as he touched his arm again, "I think both are broken."

"Wait if your arm and leg is broken then that means we're stuck here?" Kuzon asked hopping for a different answer but the Guide just nodded.

"This is all your fault!" The Zhang leader pointed to the Gan Jins.

"How is this our fault?" spoke the Leader of the Gan Jins.

"Obviously the Dark Avatar followed you and now we will all suffer because of you!"

"Well who's to say she didn't follow you! In fact from what I saw she looks like she could be a Zhang!"

"How dare you insult my tribe by saying-"

"SHUT UP!" Aang shouted at both leaders. Their attention on him, Aang looked tired, sick, and angry.

"What ever long and ancient feud your tribe has with each other it doesn't matter! Right now we all need to work together to survive but if you al are so determined to just stand around arguing with each other then we might as well just sit here and wait for the Dark Avatar to catch up with us and kill us all!"

The whole canyon was silent. The two tribes where quiet not even looking at the other and each troubled at Aang's outburst, even his friends where troubled, especially as they saw Aang shaking.

Momo came up to Aang's foot and gently pat it, Aang relaxed a little, "Now we keep moving until nightfall then we continue on until we find another way out, is that clear?"

The Zhang and The Gan Jin leaders nodded as they continued on.

"Aang are you alright?" Katara went to put a comfort hand but Aang moved away from it.

"Lets just keep an eye out okay?" Aang continued walking with the others.

They continued on till the sun set and night was approaching, nobody set up tents case the Dark Avatar came and they had to make a quick getaway. Each of the tribes send out a lookout for any signs of the Dark Avatar.

Despite not fighting with each other both of the Zhangs and Gan Jin stayed away from the other and only stayed with themselves, only the leaders of both tribes where nearly near the other but only because they were sitting by campfire where Aang and his friends are.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at the fire till the guide broke the silence.

"So I guess you really are the Light Avatar, eh?" Aang nodded as he continued, "Well nearly didn't believe you until I saw her. I heard about the Dark Avatars, but I never imagined I see one in my time."

"We were hoping that she was dead," Kuzon said.

"Well seems as they say it's hard to fight destiny," The Guide said, "Epically when it comes to the War of the Avatars."

"What I like to know is what did you do to make her want to kill you, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I haven't done anything to her, I haven't even meet her before," Aang insisted.

"Well she's obviously angry at you for something, and also what is this whole War of the Avatars about anyway?"

"Nobody knows, Sokka," Katara said, "There are many different stories that say why the two Avatars fight each other."

"We believe that the two where once one being," The Zhang leader spoke, "And that when humans started appearing in the world and that the Avatar was conflicted about them until finally the Avatar split into two."

"Hmph, only a Zhang would believe in such foolishness like that," scuffed the Gan Jin leader.

"Obviously the two where once brothers until the Dark betrayed the Light Avatar."

"Them being brothers? How is that any foolish then what we believe?"

"HEY!" Kuzon stood between them, "No fighting, you two can do that when we are out of this canyon and far, far, far away from that crazy mask lady."

"Eh, no matter which story is true, the two Avatars will always fight each other," The Guide said getting ready to sleep, "And their war will keep going until only one stands or when the world no longer needs them."

Aang rubbed his shoulders, the cold feeling remained not as strong as it was but still remained. Katara patted his back, "Don't worry, Aang will be gone before she finds us."

"She's right," Sokka added, "Besides maybe she did get eaten."

"I doubt that, lad" The guide's back turned away from the group, "When it comes to the Avatars. The two will always find one another and then they will fight."

* * *

After everyone finally went to sleep, Aang stood on top of a boulder, he watched some of the look outs either dozing off or glaring at each other, but he kept looking outward, expecting the worst.

"Hey, buddy," Aang turned slightly seeing Kuzon with his hand behind his back, "Look what I got."

"Go back to sleep Kuzon I can-" Aang stopped when Kuzon pulled a tart out from behind his back.

Aang licked his lips at the tasty treat and his stomach rumbled, "Is that an egg custard in that tart?"

"Your favorite," Kuzon sung.

"But where did you get that?"

"Seems one of the tribes kept some of their food and offered us some of their own so we won't tell the old guy," Kuzon sat down, now come on and have a bite with me."

"I don't know, Kuzon I really should be looking out for-"

But before Aang could finish, Kuzon pulled him down to sit next to him and shoved a piece into his mouth, which Aang started eating at once.

"There you go," Kuzon grinned, "Worry about trouble in the morning."

As the two continued eating there was a comfortable silence, but Aang still felt troubled, "I'm sorry for that outburst."

"Eh, those two needed to be yelled at," Kuzon picked up another piece, "But I never really saw you yell like that at anyone before, or at anyone for that matter. Guess that mask freak really wild you up."

"What's worse is that I think I knew she was coming," Kuzon paused his bite and looked at Aang oddly.

"How?"

"I-I think it was when I felt cold. It was small last night and when we got close to the canyon, it started to grow," Aang rubbed his shoulders still recalling that feeling.

Kuzon scratched his cheek, "You know I think Gyatso mentioning something like that during one of those Avatar lessons, but he only said that would happen when one of them reaches the Avatar state."

Kuzon then dropped his piece of the Tart in realization, "Wait! That glowing thing you did at the South Pole, you think that was the Avatar State?"

Aang thought for a second, "I guess that would make sense on how I did Waterbending, but I really don't recall that moment."

Kuzon sighed, "Well if we do run into the Dark Avatar again then I think we're going to need it. But right now lets get some shut eye, plus I think we either finished the Tart or Momo snatched it."

Aang and Kuzon spotted Momo carrying the Tart and quickly running from sight. Instead of going after him the two laughed and went to sleep but not before Aang looked back and shivered.

* * *

"Ok…I have no idea where we are going," Haru looked around the dark Canyon, the torch being the only light they have, "Why don't we rest now and look tomorrow?"

"No. I won't rest until I see him broken and blooded as that miserable creature tired to do to-" The Dark Avatar winched and held her bandaged arm.

"Hey I told you to take it easy," Haru carefully directed her to sit down on the floor, and for once she did not argue, "Look it's dark and we're both tired and you are not fully healed, we'll continue on in the morning okay?"

"Fine," She spat laid her back on the wall, with her head down. Haru sighed in relief and laid his head on a smooth rock.

"Now try not to go anywhere without me this time," Haru yawned and finally drifted to sleep.

She glared at him, she was about to get up and continue on but soon sleep was all ready wining over her. "No. I won't let him escape me. I won't let him escape me."

**He won't escape you.**

She raised her head up, "Who said that?"

**Sleep.**

"Who-who is there?" her eyes stated to close.

**Sleep, little dark one. Come morning you will face your light and you will make him suffer!**

She stood up fast at once and winched at her arm, she looked around for the source of the voice but no one was around save for Haru and she knew it couldn't be him.

She also noticed that it was morning, she also noticed a trail of food on and scraps on the ground. In fact it seemed to be leading a trail forward.

She grinned under her mask. She then walked up to Haru and kicked him, "Ow! Hey what's going on?"

"Get up. We have a trail."

Haru saw it and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about this?"

"You can either follow me or stay here and wait for more of those creatures to come, now lets go!"

* * *

"How are you feeling now, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine now, Katara," Aang smiled, "I just need to get everyone out of the canyon safely."

"Well I wish I could help you lad, but my bones are still-OW!" The Guide bumped his bandaged arm on a rock and he hopped on his broken foot and landed on a hard rock.

"I think he needs to get a new job," Sokka said as everyone stopped at a large wall.

"Alright this was where I would have taken us if I could still bend," The Guide stated.

"So how do get up?" Kuozn asked.

"We could always climb," said the Zhang Leader.

"We can't climb that!" shouted the Gan Jin Leader.

"Maybe you Gan Jins can't but we can."

"Well of course you Zhangs would think of something like that."

"You know I just about enough of listening to you!"

"Well I have just about enough of smelling all your stench!"

"And here we go again," Kuzon and Sokka rolled their eyes as the two tribes begin to argue again.

Katara walked up to the two leaders, "Look can we save all this for when we-LOOK OUT!"

Everyone looked up as a boulder was descending towards them. Luckily everyone moved away as it landed thankfully no one was hurt.

"Is the wall crumbling or something?" Sokka looked up for any more falling rocks.

"No that did not come from the canyon," Aang said, "It came…in this…direction."

Everyone turned to Aang as he spotted the Dark Avatar and Haru.

"That was a warning," She hissed, "This time I won't miss."

Aang held his staff tight and looked at everyone. Seeing the frightened looks on their faces and the worried expressions on his friends. It's happening again, just like the South Pole. But this is one thing Aang may not get away from this time.

"You want me!" Aang activated his glider, "Then you're going to have to get me!"

Aang jumped up in the air and glide to left and flew to the other path.

"NO!" The Dark Avatar shouted,

"Wait that's the Light Avatar?" Haru gawked at Aang then he saw The Dark Avatar glanced at him, "Do not let them get in my way!" Then she stomped her foot brining out a flat boulder and then shoot fire from her fists and rocketed towards Aang's direction.

"There here goes again!" Kuzon screamed, "Is it me or does he really enjoy giving me heart attacks?"

"Come we got to help him," Katara said but before she could take a step a stone pillar rose up blocking her way. Everyone turned to the source of this.

"Everyone stay where you are," Haru said, "It's best not to get involved in this.

* * *

Aang made multiple glances, making sure he was still being chased, and yes she was still after him, he could almost feel her hate-filled eyes digging at the back of his head.

Suddenly five sharp pillars of stone erupted from the right side of the canyon. Surprised Aang turned away only for a fireball to be launched at him. Just as Aang stated gliding lower, the Dark Avatar jumped off her rock and kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground.

Aang recovered quickly from the kick and his fall and quickly formed his air scooter and ride forward from his foe.

"You will not escape me!" The Dark Avatar bellowed as she chased after him, "Do you hear me!"

* * *

"Let us pass!" Katara shouted, "She's going to kill him!"

"If he really is the Light Avatar he can handle himself," Haru kept his eyes on the group, "Let them deal with each other."

"If you think we are going to wait here you got another thing coming!" Kuzon ran to the left but Haru raised a wall to block at that moment Sokka tossed his boomerang at him but only managed to hit his right arm.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" Haru raised his arms and two boulders erupted from the ground.

"Then why are you working for the Dark Avatar?" questioned the Zhange Leader.

"For once a Zhang make sense," remarked the Gan Jin Leader. "If anything the Dark Avatar and those who follow them bring nothing but chaos and death."

"You all just don't understand!" Haru shouted, the boulders shaking slightly, "She is the only one that can stand a chance against the Fire Nation, I saw her handle many of them. The world needs her."

"Are you nuts?" Sokka shouted, "She's the Dark Avatar don't you know the legends?"

"Oh please you didn't even know about them," Kuzon remarked.

Just before anyone could say anything else, a whole herd of Cave Crawlers emerged form the Canyon walls and stated to descend upon everyone.

"Cave Crawlers! We're Doomed!" cried the Guide.

Kuzon sighed, "Great just what we need more trouble."

* * *

As he ran Aang swiped the ground with his staff and using his bending created a large dust cloud to temporary blind his dark counterpart.

Deciding to try out her Airbending, she took a deep breath and blew the cloud away but when the dust settled, Aang was nowhere to be found just a lot of stone and rocks.

She chuckled, "Playing hide and seek are we?" She clenched her fist, "WELL I DON'T PLAY!"

She swiped her arm causing a few of the boulders to be harshly pushed into the right side of the canyon wall.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME!" She stomped on the ground causing cracks on the canyon walls.

"Why are you angry with me?" Aang's voice echoed in the canyon, she turned around in all direction to find the source of his voice.

"Why? WHY! You have the right to ask me such a question?!" she bellowed as every stone and rock started cracking.

"I never even met you and you're trying to kill me. I just want to understand why?"

Blood stated dripping from her clenched hands as she could hardly contained the full fury of her rage, "Enough of this! Stop talking and fight me with all the power of the elements at your hand!"

She waited for his response but then she caught sight of a small moving shadow behind one of the boulders she had yet to move. She stated creeping slowly towards the stone with fire in hand ready to be released.

"But there is no point in us fighting!" Aang spoke as his shadow soon gave away his hiding place to the Dark Avatar.

"Besides I only know Airbending!"

She stopped and the fire went out.

"What?" she said, "You're lying!" _and yet perhaps he's not, _she thought. After all if he mastered all the elements then why didn't he defend himself when she first attacked?

Why did he run from her instead of fighting her?

If he wanted to protect the others then why didn't he used all his power?

_This can't be. _Her whole body stated trembling, _THIS CAN'T BE! _She grabbed her face nearly making cracks on the mask.

Aang hoped this would calm her down. Hoping this would be enough of a distraction for him to escape, "No it's true. You see I was frozen in ice along with my friend and my Bison and-"

"I HAVE TRAINED AND SUFFERED ALL THESE YEARS, FOR YOU? A HALF BAKED AVATAR?"

Aang jumped up in fright, he glanced behind his hiding place and saw The Dark Avatar close, she was on her knees and started hitting the ground and every time she banged her fist, the ground stated cracking.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TOOK FORM ME?"

BANG!

"WHAT I HAVE LOST? "

BANG!

"WHAT I'LL NEVER GET BACK!"

BANG!

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

BANG!

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Bang!

"It's not fair!"

bang.

Aang watched as the once fearsome Dark Avatar started to stop hitting the ground with her now bloodied hands as she collapsed to the ground and crying.

In anyone's right mind it would be the perfect chance to escape, but Aang stood where he was and looked at his supposed destined enemy on the ground crying like a lost soul.

Aang walked out from behind the stone and carefully walked towards his fellow Avatar. He stood in front of her and bended down on his knees, carefully not to near.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I never asked or wanted to be one of the Avatars, and you obviously never asked to be one either."

"The world has gone out of balance without us. The Fire Nation is causing a lot of damage to the world, and it's up to us to return the balance. So why not work together instead?"

Aang noticed she stopped crying, he smiled and offered his hand, "The World needs both of us so we don't have to fight. We can be friends, lets start with a proper introduction."

"Hi, my name is Aang what's yours?"

He waited for a response but she did not move. Worried he was about to nudge her but then he heard a chuckle from her.

That chuckle was small but it started to grow into an out of control laughter. Finally she stood back up and she threw her head back laughing to the sky madly like an insane person.

Aang backed away, his fear returning along with the cold as she finally stopped laughing and looked at him, her mask not showing him her eyes but he could felt the fury.

"Work together? We don't have to fight?" She shook her head, "Oh Aang you are a fool."

"We can not change our destines, you are proof of that for me. We are destined to fight each other until only one of us is left."

Her fingers wiggled and the blood started wrapping itself around her hands like a serpent until it covered her fingers and made them into claws.

"Whether you know all the elements or one I will make you suffer until you-"

"Hi-Ya!"

The Dark Avatar fell to the ground showing Kuzon behind her with his arm in a chopping form.

"I can't believe that worked on her. Also OOWW!" Kuzon shouted while rubbing his hand.

"Kuzon what are you-"

"No time to talk and yell at you again we got another load of trouble," Kuzon grabbed Aang' hand and they started running, "More Cave Crawlers, lets go!"

As they run Aang was about to look back but he shook his head of the thought. Right now the others need help.

**Disgraceful. Knocked out from behind, and by a non-bender no less, and now you are letting him get away. Again!**

**Wake up, little dark one.**

**Wake up! Are you just going to let him escape you again?!**

Her mask glowed red along with a red light illuminating from the mask's eye sockets.

"No I **will not!"**

* * *

When Aang and Kuzon arrived they witnessed the battle, Sokka along with a few warriors from the Zhangs and Gan Jins while Katara watched over the Guide, even Haru assisted in fighting off the creatures with his Earthbending.

"Wait why is he helping us?" Kuzon pointed out, but he jumped out of the way as a Cave Crawlers tried to take a bite out of him. "You know what never mind I'll ask later!"

Aang waved his staff and using his bending he made a gust to push some of the creatures away from the non-combatants.

"Aang are you alright?" Katara asked as Aang joined her defending the guide. "What happened to the Dark Avatar?"

"Kuzon knocked her out," Aang said, "Why are these things after us?"

"They are attracted to the food," The Guide said, "With all this trouble with the Dark Avatar I plum forgot to check if you all got rid of it all!"

"Well it was tasty," Sokka replied then Katara slapped his arm.

"At least those two guys are working together," Aang notices the two leaders of the tribes assisting each other against the creatures, then they moved next to the others.

"I must say you fight well for a Gan Jin," The Zhang leader remarked.

"Well I never thought I stand side by side with a Zhang," The Gan Jin said, "But I'll admit you are indeed great in battle."

Suddenly more Cave Crawlers assembled and stated flaking the large group, everyone stood ready for the attack but then the creatures stopped and quickly turn and ran.

Haru stepped up, "Where are they go-"

WACK!

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted after Sokka knocked Haru out with his boomerang.

"What? He was working for the crazy masked Avatar!"

"But wasn't he helping us?" Aang asked.

"Yeah but maybe he's saving us for her!" Sokka argued.

"Uh, are we not going to ask why those things ran away?" Kuzon asked.

Suddenly Aang yelled in pain with his hand clutching his chest and falling to his knees.

"Aang!" His friends cried in shock, Katara was the first one to catch him when at once everyone noticed the wind pushing past them.

The dust was picking up and the wind stated getting rougher and a figure was slowly walking from the horizon.

It was The Dark Avatar and her eyes and masked where glowing, Aang's friends remember seeing such a glow from Aang before, but this one was red with fury and a feeling of dread came off from her.

"This is it," said one of the Zhangs in fear, "We're all going to die."

"Can't the Light Avatar do anything?" asked one of the Gan Jins sharing the Zhangs fear.

"Yes do something Light Avatar!"

"Save us please!"

Save us!"

Aang wanted to save, he knew he had to but for all his strength he just could not get up, he could barley move.

Then sounds of moving stone was heard behind them, they all turned to see a recently created pathway leading side by side up towards the top of the canyon wall.

The Guide fell on his good leg while holding his bandaged arm, "You did this?" Sokka asked, "But I thought you broke your arm?"

"I-OW! I can handle body pain, but I doubt I can handle what she might do," The guide grunted, "But now is not to time to talk. RUN!"

Following his advice everyone stated making there way onto the path without baring another glance at the approaching danger for the moment. Kuzon quickly carried Aang on his back as they quickly ran in the back.

The Dark Avatar watched them headed up. It would be so easy to bring that pathway down on them while they are still on it, but that would be to easy. No. She will let them run for now, she felt like enjoying the hunt.

Finally they made it up, they where greeted by Appa and the old and sick tribesmen he carried all standing by him, now they look worried at the sign of fear on their fellow tribesmen, even Appa showed concern as he nuzzled Aang.

"Is she still coming?" Katara said, the fear of what might happen to them growing more and more, Sokka looked over the edge of the canyon and saw that each step the Dark Avatar took, flames and steam erupted from the ground.

She stated a slow pace, but now she stated speeding up.

"She's speeding up!"

"Uh, buddy if now is a good time to start glowing yourself, this would be a good time!" Kuzon shook Aang on his back but to their dismay, Aang had passed out.

"Everyone run now!" Katara shouted, "We will do our best to lead her off, everyone run!"

"NO!"

The Gan Jin leader stepped forward, drawing his sword, "I will not let you face this, I will keep her occupied while you take the Light Avatar to safety."

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka shouted.

"No he's right," the Zhang leader stood next to Gan Jin, holding her own blade, "We can not let anything happen to you or the Light Avatar. We will hold her off as long as we can."

"But what about your people?" Katara stated, "Are you going to risk their lives as well as your own?"

"No," The Gan Jin looked back at his people, "They will continue on. I have faith for them. So long as the Zhang's stay with them."

Both the Gan Jins and Zhangs where shocked at this, many where about to protest but the Zhang leader spoke.

"He's right. As of this day, our long hatred will only lead us to ruin. Now more then ever do our two tribes must stand together, not just because of the Fire Nation but also because of her return. We must all stand together."

The Gan Jin Leader nodded, "Wise words. Never thought I hear them from a Zhang."

The Zhang leader chuckled, "And I never thought a Gan Jin would compliment me."

Sokka and Katara where conflicted over this, they knew they had to leave to protect Aang, but they where going to leave these people to who knows what kind of danger the Dark Avatar might bring upon them.

Kuzon already was up on Appa's head and Aang laying down on the saddle, "Hurry up guys!"

The Two siblings looked at Kuzon and back at the brave leaders. Sokka sighed and climbed up.

"Good luck," Katara said joining the rest, "And I'm sorry."

The two leaders nodded and quickly ordered the rest of their people to leave as Appa stated flying off as quickly as the large animal can. The Zhangs and Gan Jins all left except for a five of the Gan Jins and Zhangs, each with their own weapon as they stand with their leaders.

They waited…Then the Dark Avatar jumped high in the air and landed across from them bringing a dust cloud, the only thing they could see was the glow of the mask and her eyes.

When the dust settled she stood holding Haru in one arm, still unconscious.

"**Where is he?**"

Her voice sounded like a demon was talking over her along with many different voices. The other tribesmen and even the leaders stated to tremble at this but their blades where still up.

"He is far from your reach monster!" The Gan Jin leader shouted.

"We stand against you in his place!" declared the Zhange Leader. "And so long as we draw breath you will never find him."

She stood there. In silences, the glow increasing slowly, moment by moment, then she dropped Haru like a child would to their doll.

Flames danced around her arms, her blood wrapping around each finger, the rocks and stone crumbling around her feet and the wind swirling around her.

"**Then breathe your last breath!**"

She charged at them.

* * *

Appa continued one, his passengers where silent. What could they say? What could have they done? Perhaps if it was a couple of Fire Nation soldiers then maybe…but no this was a threat that only one person could face.

And he isn't ready.

"Please," Aang whispered so low that is friends could not hear, and even if they could they would assume it to be a nightmare. Unknowing of the horror he was seeing.

"Please stop. Don't kill them. Please stop."

* * *

Fire. Crushed stone, trees fallen from their height, and blood along with the corpses which it spills from.

The Dark Avatar stood over them. Gan Jin or Zhange, she did not care. They stood in her way and they paid the price for it.

The glow was gone, the great rage has dwindled but her own remains. Now there is but one question to ask.

"Why did you help me?"

Bandages fell from the Guide as he removed it from his arm and leg, "It is quite simple, my lady." He lifted the right side of his shirt, revealing a strange tattoo its markings where strange but the center showed a diamond shaped eye.

It seemed familiar to her.

"This is the mark of your most loyal servants," The Guide bowed like a slave.

"So you serve the Dark Monks?" She glared at him, was he going to take her back to them?

"I'm the servant of the Dark Avatar, your loyal servant. I've made sure to leave a trail for you to follow us.

"If you really are my loyal servant, then why did you help that cowardly Air runt escape?" she demanded an answer.

"Forgive me, but it is the sole duty of the Dark to slay the light," He explained, "No one else should have that right but you."

She said nothing. She knew he was right, Then she glanced at Haru's sleeping form. She walked towards him and carried him underneath her arm.

"My lady, I am at your command what would you wish of me?" She passed the loyal guide without a glance at him.

"I have no need for an old servant, this one," She gestured to the unconscious body, "Is all I need."

She continued onward, she had finally seen the face of the one who ruined her, the one who set her fate.

After he dare plea for friendship, that half-baked fool. She realized something, something she had learned long ago.

It was not enough to kill someone.

She will make him and all who follow him suffer.

* * *

_Author's Note: OH BOY. Did I have a realization while writing this chapter but I wont bore you with it. I hoped you liked the meeting between the two Avatars, I hoped I did a good job on them finally meeting but if I didn't…well live and learn right? Right._

_Anyway this is where we start off differently from the original story._

_New tales, earlier faces and different characters will appear. But for now I need a little break but stay turned for the next chapter where Aang will be getting help in entering the sprit realm and Zuko faces the Avatar…but not Aang._

_So stay tuned while plans are in __development and enjoy yourself._


	7. Announcement!

Hey guys, Z-King here. Got an announcement to make, combing recent events involving tiresome computer problems and a massive story block on Avatar stuff for this story. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put a hold on updating the War of the Avatars.

Now does this mean that I'm giving up on this…HELL NO! I'm just taking a break from this until I can get back on the Avatar wagon.

So I'm going to be working on other fanfics, for example the 4th instalment of the Godzilla X Titan story.

So sorry for readers who like this story but someday I will get back on it.

Thanks for the understanding and hope you enjoy my other stories both current and soon to come.


End file.
